Safe and Sound
by 1JamesPenaDrive
Summary: Safe and Sound: Threequel to Lost and Found. Katie Knight has faced so many conflicts in her life, but the worst have yet to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Long time no type? I apologize for the wait on this story, I didn't realize how long of a wait that there was. I have been super busy with rehearsals and also super injured, but that's normal for me! **

**I'm sorry for the shortish chapter but I have to go in like 20 minutes to rehearse for a performance tonight. Ah! So here we go..**

**This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18 because if she hadn't kept messaging me, I don't think this story would have ever been published. **

**Songs Used: She Wasn't Brought Up That Way by Taylor Swift, but I did shorten it and change some lyrics to make it fit with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I never liked you. -_- I own nothing**

**Warnings: None! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Safe and Sound: Threequel to Lost and Found. Katie Knight has faced so many conflicts in her life, but the worst have yet to come!

_Katie comes home from school,  
Grabs onto her brothers hand,  
He says "Baby girl what's wrong with you?"  
She says "Please don't make me go back there again"_

She said "I wish there was some way  
To make them stop it"  
So he drives down to  
That principles office and says

"I didn't bring her up  
So they could cut her down  
I didn't bring her here  
So they could shut her out  
I live my whole damn life  
To see that little girl's smile  
So why are tears pouring down that sweet face?  
She wasn't brought up that way"

Katie's home late again  
He sees that boy drive away  
Oh but something's different this time,  
She doesn't have too much to say  
She said "He tried but  
There's just some things I won't do"  
And through the tears  
She said "I couldn't do that to you"  
And he said

"I didn't bring you up  
So he could wear you down  
Take that innocent heart  
And turn it inside out  
I live my whole damn life  
To see my little girl's smile  
So don't let nobody take that away,  
You weren't brought up that way"

The phone rings on a rainy night  
Says "It's officer tate"  
He said "Sir, there's been an accident,  
You better come down here right away,  
A drunken driver missed an over pass,  
And Katie, she's fading fast"

He says "God, I didn't bring her up  
To watch them lay her down  
Nearly killed me today,  
They put her own momma in the ground  
Only thing that kept me alive,  
Was that little girl's smile  
So please don't take that away,  
It won't be easy taking her today,  
She wasn't brought up that way"

He stands over the hospital bed  
Katie opens her eyes

Chapter 1: She Wasn't Brought Up That Way

_He says "God, I didn't bring her up To watch them lay her down Nearly killed me today, They put her own momma in the ground Only thing that kept me alive, Was that little girl's smile So please don't take that away, It won't be easy taking her today, She wasn't brought up that way_

(Kendall POV)

So here I am. I used to hate hospitals, and I still kind of do, but now I have a new love for them. They saved my sister. Or at least they are trying to.

After Katie was shot, my world turned upside down.

_My dad pulled the trigger. Katie fell to the floor, I started to cry and my dad tried to escape. James ran after him, catching my father and bringing him back to the apartment. I was thankful James was strong, because my dad was struggling a lot. Carlos called the police, and Logan called my mom. I was on the ground next to Katie who was fading fast. _

"_Katie!" I had begged. "Keep your eyes open. Please keep your eyes open!"_

_The police and paramedics burst through the door. The police took my dad, handcuffing him and taking him far away from my family. The paramedics took my sister, set her on a gernie and wheeled her away. They told me what hospital I could find her at and they said I was welcome to come and sit in the waiting room. _

It was just me in the waiting room. I was waiting for my mom who was driving back from her immediate flight. Only direct family members could come into the ICU care waiting room. This was the first time that Katie has been in intensive care. It was scaring me so much. I guess there was a bullet through her head, but me being alone only made the situation worse. I longed for James or Logan or Carlos to take my mind off everything and tell me everything would be fine.

I hadn't brought my little girl up, just to see her be put down.

She wasn't brought up that way.

* * *

**I know, it was short**! **I'm sorry. :( But I'll be back on Wednesday! Yay! Bye! XOXO~Tay**

_Stop reading those word pages!_


	2. Perfectly Good Heart

**I almost forgot it was Wednesday! Happy I remembered though! It was my day off and I still staid after school and made crank calls with my friends because we are that cool! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11 and BTRlover98. It was James in backstage rush. Also dedicated to blueberryninja because she helped me memorize my lines on monday and DIDN'T throw shoes at me! Others did. **

**Warnings: None?**

**Songs Used: Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Perfectly Good Heart:

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now? Why would you wanna make the very first scar? Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

"Kendall!" My mom called, running into the small waiting room where I had been sitting for the past three hours.

"Mom." I whispered. There was a lump in my throat from crying and my eyes were so red and puffy. I felt hollow inside and it hurt to move. "Where _were _you?!"

"I was talking to the doctor." My mom took the seat next to me. "About Katie."

"Really?" I croaked. "What did he say?" I was excited, believe me, but being alone and crying for three hours straight put some wear and tear on the body.

"Katie's going to live and make a full recovery!"

That might be the best news I've ever heard. I was ecstatic, and dizzy, I almost fell over from shock and excitement.

"But," My mom started. "She will have some brain damage."

"She'll be the same person when she wakes up, right?" I insisted.

My mom looked at me with swollen eyes. "They can't be sure of that Kendall."

A small sound escaped from behind my closed lips. My mom brought me into a hug, I couldn't believe that this was happening. I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault that Katie got shot. I was the one who challenged my dad.

I wanted to cry, but I had no tears left. I could hardly breathe. Yes Katie would live, but there was no telling if she would be the same or not. So how is that good news?

"Kendall have you had anything to eat?" My mom asked me, stroking my hair.

"No." I said flatly. "Not since yesterday."

"You need to go and get something to eat!" My mom scolded. "That's not healthy."

"You know what else isn't healthy? Having a bullet lodged into your skull. And you do know that last week Katie didn't eat for four days? But I guess you wouldn't know that because you have been gone!"

"Kendall that isn't fair." My mom tried to reason.

I looked her in the eye. "You don't know the meaning of the word fair."

My mom looked shocked. She kept opening her mouth, then closing it. Then opening it again.

I sighed. "I wish the guys were here." I glanced down at my empty phone screen. Katie was my background. She had climbed up the tallest tree in Palm Woods Park, looking down at me and grinning. It was a beautiful picture of her. I wished she was sitting right next to me, right now. "When can I go and see Katie?"

"When she wakes up." My mom responded. She had one arm around me, the other was flipping through a magazine, as if we were at the dentist's office and Katie was coming back in one piece with no damage done. But no, we were in a hospital, wondering how my sister was. Or at least I was wondering.

"I'm going to go find a doctor." I stood up and stretched feeling feeble on my own two feet.

"Wait Kendall!" My mom called, she opened her purse and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Please get something to eat; I don't care what it is, just get some food in your system."

I took the bill reluctantly and stuck it in my pocket. "Thanks." I began to walk towards the desk of nurses.

"Can I help you sir?" An older looking nurse asked me.

I cleared my throat once before I spoke. "Can I have a report on Katie Knight please?"

"Relationship to the girl?" The nurse asked me, flipping through files.

"I'm her brother, Kendall." I said; that was the one thing I knew for sure at this moment.

"Katherine Knight just got out of emergency surgery and is now in the recovery room, asleep." It took me a second to understand who the nurse was talking about.

"When can I see…Katherine?" The name felt unnatural coming out of my mouth.

"She is accepting visitors when she wakes up. So approximately one hour." The nurse told me.

"Thank you." I told her and began to walk away.

I spent the next twenty minutes in search of a vending machine. I got some fruit smackers because that's all I could stomach at this point. I lazily strolled back to the waiting room, not wanting to sit down and do nothing.

I remembered I had shoved headphones in my pocket and last night I had burned Katie's song onto my IPhone, so I decided to listen to that. I slid my headphones in and let Katie's soft country drawl over whelm me. It hurt that I might never get to hear that again. I would give anything to go back to yesterday. It had been so much fun.

In my mind I could see Katie shaking her hips and laughing with me. Trying to imitate Carlos' dancing, and watching wide-eyed as Logan back flipped. I can't remember what she did with James exactly, but I can remember how much energy she had. Would she ever be like that again?

A doctor crossed the room. "Katherine Knight's family?" He asked us.

Why did everyone in the hospital use that name? "Katie." I corrected.

The doctor gave a small smile. "Katie Knight's family?"

"That's us." My mom answered. The doctor looked around, as if searching for someone else.

Oh please don't ask us where my father is.

"She's awake." The doctor said finally. "Would you like to go and see her?"

I nodded so fast I couldn't see straight.

"Well follow me then." The doctor said smiling.

I stood up, but my mom stayed put. "Aren't you coming mom?"

"I'll let you have some alone time with Katie." By that she meant: "You've always loved her more than I have, so you should go see her."

"I'll come later." My mom reassured me.

I followed the doctor down a long hallway in the ICU. With each step I took, more and more nervousness took over my body.

The doctor stopped in front of a room with a bunch of forms on the door. Katherine Knight, had been scrawled a top all of them. It looks like she would have to be here for at least one week, going through some speech therapy and physical therapy.

"Now, uh, Mister Knight—"

"Call me Kendall, please." I interrupted.

"Kendall, your sister is going to be different than you may think. She has a bad case of amnesia and she might have a little lisp when she comes out of all of this. Kind of like a stutter."

Carlos has a stutter, but it's hardly noticeable to me anymore. I would get used to it eventually. "Anything else?"

"She will have to go through some speech and physical therapy, and maybe a few lessons to get her memory back. The only thing is, we don't have anyone to teach her how to run and the family history, so we were hoping that you or your mom would do it?"

"I'll do it." I said quickly.

"That means you'll also have to spend the night with her every night as well. Are you fine with that?" The doctor asked me.

"Of course!"

"Then you can go right on in." The doctor smiled and left.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

I prepared myself for the worst, and that's exactly what I got.

* * *

**Cliffy! Haha! Yeah! Not really! Okay, I'll talk to you guys Monday...maybe fairly late :/ byeee! XOXO~Tay**

_Selmart! Where you can get more for less for more!_


	3. Yesterday

**WAZZA? Sorry this is so late...I had a cast bonding thing until like 6 pm. Then I had dinner and homework...and yeah. HAPPY PASSOVER! If anyone besides me celebrates it...aca awkward**

**Getting to the story!**

**This Chapter is dedictated to: BTRlover98, Crazygurl5and11, BlueberryNinja, and briorca18**

**Warnings: Katie is quite delirious...did I spell that right?**

**Songs Used: Yesterday by the Beattles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Yesterday

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh, I believe in yesterday Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, I yesterday came suddenly _

(Kendall POV)

An IV. An IV! Katie was hooked up to an IV. Yes the doctor told me it was just for after the surgery, and that come tomorrow if she was doing okay they would take it out, but still!

Katie was sitting straight up in bed, her eyes glassy, brown hair wild, a white bandage wrapped around her head.

I wasn't sure what to say. I came closer to the bed and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Hi." I said finally.

Katie turned towards me and opened her mouth a few times. I looked like she was trying to form words with her mouth. Finally she managed to choke out, "Hoo awe yew?"

"I'm your brother Katie." I whispered sadly. "Don't you remember?"

"Om sawy." Katie looked like she was getting angry.

"Then I guess I'll be the first person you learn." I smiled. "My name is Kendall."

"Cantell?" Katie asked me.

"That's a little hard to say isn't it?"

Katie nodded.

"Can you say Kenny?" I asked my little sister.

"Canny." Katie got mad all of a sudden. She made a fist and started to punch the bed.

"Hey!" I startled. "Don't do that." I caught her fist and held it in my hand.

Katie looked like she was going to cry from pure anger.

"Don't cry Katie." I stood up and hugged her to my chest. "Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

"I cend tak." Katie whispered.

"You'll be able to soon enough." I promised my sister.

Katie looked at me with big eyes.

"Do you want me to help you now?" I asked, I couldn't stand to see Katie so upset.

"Yas." Katie said, and then punched the bed.

I figured the best way to teach her how to talk again was to just go over the alphabet, I would say a letter, and have her repeat it. Every time she got a letter wrong, Katie punched the mattress.

"Okay." I said after Katie punched the mattress since she got the letter 'p' wrong. I took her fist in my hand. "You need to stop doing that."

Katie made some sounds that were supposed to be words, but I couldn't understand them.

"Would it be easier if you wrote down what you wanted to say to me?" I asked my sister, pulling a pen and a piece of paper off the counter and handing it to my baby sister. She picked up the pen and attempted to write.

The pen kept swaying and her final product was unreadable.

"Katie," I said, staring at the paper, trying to read what was written on it, "I can't tell what this says."

My sister sighed and laid down in her bed. "Are you tired Katie?"

Katie nodded.

"Take a nap, I'll be here when you wake up." I promised the small girl. She still didn't have much of an idea who I was, but she could still understand that I loved her.

"Uh-kay." Katie responded. Yes she had said that wrong, but she always said okay like that. Her mispronounced-on-purpose word gave me the tiniest glimmer of hope.

As Katie attempted to nap, I pulled out my phone and texted my mom.

Kendall: WILL YOU GO HOME, AND GET A BUNCH OF PAPER, A PENCIL, A BLANK PHOTO ALBUM SCISSORS AND THE FAMILY PHOTO ALBUM?

Mom: OKAY, WHY?

Kendall: IT'S FOR KATIE.

A doctor knocked on the door about twenty minutes later. "Kendall, your mom said to give this to you."

I stood up and took the bag from Katie's doctor. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled then walked off to check on another patient.

I pulled out all of the paper and pencils and got to work. My plan was to write out words that Katie might need regularly, and she could communicate by tapping the words. Sort of like the main character did in her favorite book, _Rules_.

It took me a half hour to write, poorly illustrate, cut, and stuff the words in the pockets of the empty photo album.

Some of the words I had wrote for her to use were: **Kendall. James. Carlos. Logan. Mom. Happy. Sad. Angry. Tired. I. Okay. You. Love. Hungry. Thirsty. Yes. No. Big Brother. Hi. Bye. See you later. Sing to me. Who. Picture. **And at least thirty others.

When Katie woke up, I was ready for her.

"Hi Katie." I smiled. "I have a new way for us to communicate." I held up the red photo album. "I made a bunch of words and stuck them in the pockets, so now all you have to do is tap what you want to say."

I gave her the photo album and let her look through the different words.

**Who. Made. Picture. **

"I drew the pictures. Do you like them?" I smiled as she giggled.

It took her a second to respond. **Funny.**

I smiled. "Mom brought the photo album, do you want to go through it with me?"

**Where. Mom. **

"I don't actually know." I admitted.

**Pictures. Kendall.**

I obeyed, sitting down next to my sister and opening the album. I pointed at the first picture. "See, that's James."

**James.** Katie tapped.

I nodded. "Do you see the resemblance between him and my drawing? Look at all the hair."

Katie laughed.

"And this," I touched the next boy in the picture. "Is Carlos. He wears a helmet for no apparent reason."

Katie flipped throw the pages in her own book for a few seconds. **Carlos. Funny.**

"He certainly is." I agreed. "Then the last one is Logan. He wants to be a doctor."

**Who. My. Favorite.**

It took me a second to figure out what she meant. "Well I am of course."

Katie smiled. **No. Carlos. Logan. James.**

"You don't really have a favorite. But I think you get along with Carlos the most." I smiled and noticed that Katie wasn't wearing a cast any more. That was strange, there was no way her arm was healed all ready.

**Keep. Going. Kendall. **Katie told me.

I smiled and flipped through the pages of the book. Katie smiled as she looked at each picture.

**Looks. Like. Fun. **Katie tapped, gesturing to a picture of all five of us in Palm Woods pool. Katie was grinning and sitting on my shoulders. I was watching James, Carlos, and Logan. Carlos had thought that he could stand on James' shoulders, so he was tipping backwards, Logan was pushing on Carlos' back, trying to make it so he wouldn't fall. James' face was priceless, he was so surprised and mad.

"It was fun. So much fun. In fact Mom had to wait for a little while to take the picture because you kept laughing and I couldn't get you to calm down!" I teased and poked her stomach, making my sister giggle.

Katie's face suddenly fell. **I. Wish. I. Remember.**

"You will. I promise." I smiled and stroked her hair.

**Where. Pictures. Little. Carlos. Logan. James. **

"Probably with their parents in Minnesota. They aren't our sibling; they're my best friends who live with us." I explained. Katie nodded, like she understood.

**Where. Pictures. You. I. When. We. Little. **Katie tapped her book curiously.

"Where are the pictures of you and I when we were little?" I asked. Katie nodded. "Well the pictures of me are in a different photo album and I'm not sure where the pictures of you are." I admitted.

**No. You. I. Together. **Katie tapped a little harder, it was clear she was getting annoyed.

"You only moved in about a year ago. We don't have any pictures of when we were growing up." I told my sister.

**Are. We. Step. Brother. Sister. **Katie tapped her book quietly.

"No. You lived with Dad, and I lived with Mom, and in November you came back to live with us." I rolled my sleeve back. "We are real siblings I promise." I pointed to the small scar on the inside of my elbow and took Katie's arm and turned it so her palm was facing up. I pointed to her scar as well. "That's from when we got a blood test together."

**Tell. Me. Story. How. We. Met. **Katie smiled, looking at the scar on her elbow. She noticed the other scars on her wrist and her face fell. **What. These. From. **

I gave a soft smile. "You had a stage where you hurt yourself." I pointed to where I had cut as well. Three scars. Identical to Katie's. "So did I. I think you took after me." Yes it was a lie, but I couldn't tell her the real story.

**Tell. Me. Story. How. We. Met. **Katie grinned, finger moving quickly. Her finger stopped on the word please.

"Okay." I agreed. "I had always known that I wanted to meet you one day, so when I turned sixteen the guys and I drove down to Oklahoma to come and find you. Mom had arranged for us to meet at the doctor's office so that we could get the blood test. I got the blood test first; then sat around waiting for you. You came in and noticed me, but didn't recognize me. Then the nurse came and told me that we were all family. It was a surprise for you, so we were talking and you still didn't know who I was; then I finally told you I was your brother and the rest is history."

**Good. Story.** Katie nodded. **Are. You. Happy. We. Met.**

"I couldn't be happier." I smiled.

**I. Just. Met. You. Yes. But. I. Love. You. Kendall. **Katie shyly tapped the words, I had put in the book for a specific reason. Well, the "I love you" anyway.

"You didn't just meet me Katie." I smiled. "But I love you too. More than anything else in the world. You'll learn that soon enough." I kissed the top of her head, making her blush.

**Why. Kiss. Me. **Katie tapped her book quickly, her cheeks still red.

"I always kiss you." I explained.

Katie smiled. **Where. Everyone. Else. **

"I'm not sure where mom is. But James, Logan, and Carlos are at home. They aren't allowed to come in until you are moved out of the ICU and into normal hospital rooms." I took a lock of her brown hair and attempted to braid it. Katie had tried to teach me to braid her hair for school but I hadn't been very good. James had been though.

**Where's.** Katie started to read through all the words in the book, searching for one that I didn't put in the book on purpose.

"Dad isn't a part of our family, so I didn't put him in the book." I told my little sister. It was only a half lie.

**Why. Not. **Katie narrowed her eyes.

I really didn't want to have to talk about this. "It's no big deal."

**Why. Not. **Katie tapped, looking angry.

"It doesn't matter Katie." I told my sister, trying to keep my voice as calm as I could.

**Angry. **She tapped. It was unnecessary because I could tell how angry she was. **Why. Not. Kendall. **

"Because Dad shot you Katie! Okay?! He did this to you!"

* * *

**Da da daaaaaaa! Cliffy? No not really. Until next time. XOXO~Tay**

_"Well it didn't really go at all...because you kind of died on it!" _


	4. Okay

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late but rehearals went late today and quite frankly, I'm lazy and tired but I go get to babysit my little neighbor who, fun factoid, is my inspiration for Katie! So yeah! If you were wondering why I made her act like that, my neighbor is behind all the madness. :)**

**Getting onto it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98 and that's it**

**Warnings: none**

**Song Used: Okay by some band (that is not the full song by the way) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 4: Okay

_So there you are Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar A hole in your heart And the same for me Is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay_

"I'm sorry Katie, I shouldn't have said that." I put my arm around my shocked sister.

**Why. Did. He. **Katie asked solemnly.

"He's just messed up. But the important thing is that Dad's in jail and I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." I promised Katie, slipping my hand in hers.

**Promise. **Katie gazed at my face.

"I promise." I told her.

The doctor knocked on the door, and then entered. "Hi Katie. Hi Kendall."

"Hi," I responded, glancing at Katie's finger. It was on the word **Hi.**

"What's that?" The doctor pointed at the book on Katie's lap.

"I made a word book so that Katie could communicate to me. She was getting so upset that she couldn't talk." I explained.

"That's a perfect idea!" He exclaimed. "Mind if I take a look?" He asked Katie.

**Go. Ahead. **

The doctor picked up the book, thumbing through the pages. "This is so good. It makes me feel better that we can't start Katie in speech therapy tomorrow."

"What?!" I snapped.

"She'll go to physical therapy instead, and I'll have you try to teach her more." The doctor told me, giving the book back to Katie.

"I'm doing the physical therapy, right?" I asked.

"Yes. A little later our specialist will help you, getting her to work in the special room."

I nodded.

"That was one of the reasons I came in, the other was to say it's time for Katie to go to bed. She needs a certain amount rest. We can pull in some extra blankets in here for the couch, Kendall."

Katie started tapping her book. I turned to look at her. **No. Sleep. With. Me. **

"Katie, let your brother decide what he wants to do." The doctor said.

"I'll do what she said." I told the man.

"Well alright. Good night you two." The doctor left the room, letting the door slam behind him. Once the door shut, the lights turned out too. I went to try to flick on the lights again, but the light didn't turn back on.

"Wow Katie, I guess he was really intent on you going to bed." I smiled and sat next to my sister on the bed.

**What. Time. **Katie tapped her book. I guess I hadn't made the words is, or it. Those would have been helpful.

I checked my phone. "About nine. I guess you should go to sleep."

**No.** Katie tapped, a small smile on her face.

"Yes." I smiled, if we were at home before all of this happened, I would have been tickling her all ready.

Katie shook her head.

"By the way Katie does your head hurt?" I asked curiously, watching the book.

**No.**

I smiled, kind of relieved. "What about your stomach? How does that feel?"

Katie looked confusedly at me. **Fine. **

I smiled. "Well what about now?!" I leaned in and started to tickle her, Katie squealed and was giggling.

"Staw it! Staw it!" She shrieked. I smiled at the sound of her voice, the lisp was actually kind of cute.

"Katie, we're going to get in trouble." I teased, tickling her a little more. "Be quiet."

Katie elbowed my chest, making me stop tickling her at the sudden hit. "Hey." I told her, my tone becoming more serious. "No hitting."

**Sorry. Kendall. ** Katie tapped, looking up at me shyly.

"It's okay." I smiled and laid down, motioning for Katie to do the same. "I love you Katie."

My baby sister smiled really big. She pointed to her eye, then made a heart with her hands, then touched her fore finger to my heart, finally she held up the number two.

I gave her a kiss on the head, at her adorable attempt at sign language.

**Sing to me. Please. **Katie tapped the book that was lying next to her.

"Okay." I smiled. "Get comfortable."

Katie readjusted herself until her head rested right above my armpit.

"Comfortable?" I asked. Katie nodded, and burrowed in close to me.

"_I like your smile  
But even introductions need to last awhile  
Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone_

There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay

So there you are  
Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar  
A hole in your heart  
And the same for me  
Is everything you touch keeping you down  
or setting you free

There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know  
That it's all okay" 

"I love you Katie." I whispered, stroking my sister's hair.

Katie made a few soft noises then finally whispered something to me. "I love you Kendall."

I grinned. She had no lisp when she said that, something told me that she had been practicing that one little phrase. Sure she didn't know exactly who I was, or who anyone was really, but she worked so hard to say those four words. That was enough. Enough to prove to me she would be the same Katie as before.

"Good job Katie. We can work more on that stuff tomorrow." I kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you." Katie said again.

"I love you too baby sister." I smiled and let Katie's deep breathing carry me off to dream land.

* * *

**Fluff! Until next time! XOXO~Tay**

_I still don't see the arrogant blowhole! I must have the lunch menu!_


	5. Titanium

**Hey! Sorry this is so late! But if you are in the United States it isn't midnight yet! So I had an interesting day. I absolutley love my cast members and I am starting to build a unique relationship with each of them :D Even though three of them said I looked like I was high and checked to see if I was. I WASN'T! I promise! I'm just weird!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11 and briorca18 **

**Warnings: A miracle happens :) more or less**

**Songs Used: Titanium (but not the full song)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Titanium

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium Stone-hard, machine gun Fired at the ones who run Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

(Kendall POV)

I woke up the next morning to an unhappy Katie. She was twisting and turning, and whining. It looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Katie what's wrong?" I asked, trying to take her hand in mine.

Katie whimpered and pulled her hand away.

I sat up in the bed, shifted to my knees, and whispered to her, "You're okay. Katie what happened? Please talk to me."

My baby sister's mouth moved but no words came out. I reached across her for the book, but when I set it in her lap, Katie promptly chucked it across the small room. It hill the wall with a thud, making Katie jump.

"Katie!" I scolded. "Why'd you do that?!"

She blew air sharply from her nose. I frowned, what had happened to my sweet and innocent baby sister?

The door opened and the doctor stepped in, "Is everything okay in here?"

"No, I don't think so." I admitted, leaving Katie and walking across the room.

"If you don't mind Kendall, we need to do some observations on Katie." The man said. "You can come back in an hour or so."

"All right." I started to leave. I could use a shower and a change of clothes. "I'll be back in a few hours." I waved at my sister and left.

My mom was sitting in the waiting room. "Oh hi Kendall. You ready to go?"

"For now." I answered. "I'll go back later; they just needed to run some observations on Katie."

"I know. They told me." We began to walk to the car. It wasn't the BTR mobile; it was the silver car my mom drove.

"Are the guys at home?" I stroked the car interior with my thumb.

"As far as I know." My mom responded. "They should be back from the studio by now."

"What?!" I startled. "No way in hell am I going back to the studio now!"

"Kendall! Language." My mom scolded. I rolled my eyes, and gazed out the window. "They went to tell Gustavo that they wouldn't be coming in for a while."

"Oh." I exhaled and wondered how Katie was doing. The ride back to the Palm Woods was short, and we were back at the hotel in no time.

I walked through the door of the apartment, not sure what to expect.

The room consisted of three boys, but it was silent. Carlos was at the kitchen table drawing, something he had not done very recently since we had been so busy.

Logan sat typing away on his laptop, eyebrows curved downwards, no doubt doing some medical research on what happened to Katie.

Then there was James. James was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling. They all looked so miserable; I wished I had more good news to share.

"Hi guys," I finally whispered.

"Kendall!" Carlos' head snapped up.

"How's Katie?" Logan asked me, minimizing the web browser as I glanced at the computer screen.

I nodded once then went over to couch. "More importantly, how's James?" I shoved the tallest boys shoulder but he didn't respond.

"Depressed." Carlos answered, walking over.

"Why? Did something happen at the studio? Did we get fired?" I gasped. I knew how much this meant to James, it would suck so much if his dream got crushed right _now_.

"Just the opposite actually. Gustavo is filing a law suit towards your dad. We have as much time off as we need." Logan answered.

"So then what's wrong with him?" I asked, staring at my pitiful looking best friend.

"He's worried." Logan answered.

"Aren't we all?" I asked, turning away from James.

"So," Carlos prompted me. "How is she?!"

"Okay. Not great. She can read and write she has some trouble communicating, but she can talk if she really tries." I sighed, looking at my hands. "I wish I had more good news to share, but that's it."

"That is good news!" Logan smiled.

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"If Katie can do a bunch of stuff on her own, then that's a sure sign she'll be okay." Logan answered, sitting on the coffee table across from me.

"So why are you home?" Carlos asked.

"Running some observations on Katie. I came home to shower and change; then I'll head back. I have to help with physical therapy later." I sighed and stood up.

James finally glanced up at me. "When are we allowed to go and see her?"

The real answer was; I had no idea. "Um, next week I think. They want to make sure she's okay before she can go and see other people."

"Seems legit." Logan answered.

"No one says that." Carlos informed him.

Logan dismissed him. "Um, everyone says that."

"No." We droned together. "They really don't."

Logan sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to shower so I can leave in an hour." I headed to my room to grab some clothes for the day.

After I had finished getting ready, I went into the living room to say good bye to everybody.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked innocently. "Will you tell Katie we say hi?"

"And that we miss her?" James added.

"Wait. She got shot in the head, she probably has amnesia. Does she know who we are?" Logan asked skeptically.

"She knows of you." I admitted. "But I'll tell her you say hi."

I headed to the BTR Mobile, without waiting for my mom. She said that she would come tomorrow.

When I arrived at the hospital, I walked down to the ICU center and down the hall to Katie's room.

I got a big surprise when I opened the door. "Katie!" I called.

She grinned really big, and let go of one of the doctor's hands to wave at me. She was standing up, holding on to her doctor's hands.

"You're standing!" I grinned and walked closer to my little sister. She opened her arms for a hug, so I knelt down and wrapped her up in my arms. Her grip on me was much tighter than it had ever been before.

Katie unwrapped on hand from my neck and held it for me to see. Her wrist was wrapped in a white bandage.

"What happened?" I asked my sister, who was still clinging on to me.

Katie pointed to her eye; then made a 'v' with her hand.

I glanced at the doctor who was watching us. "We took the IV out of her wrist. It wasn't bleeding too much but she still begged for a band aid."

I smiled at my sister. "That sounds like Katie."

Katie reached for her book of words. I had to let go of my sister to grab it. She wobbled around a little bit before falling over. I leaned down and picked her up then handed her the book.

**Kiss. Hand. Make. Feel. Better. Please. **Katie cocked her head at me, looking adorable.

I took her wrist in my hand and brought it up to my lips. I gave it two kisses, before standing up. I took Katie's hands, helping her stand. "So am I supposed to start the physical therapy with her now?"

"Yes, just go until she can walk by herself then call me and I will send her down to the specialist." The doctor answered. "Sound okay?"

"Sure." I nodded, watching him leave. "Okay Katie, you want to try to walk?"

"Neh." Katie told me.

I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face. "The sooner you can walk the sooner you can get out of here."

Gently, Katie let go of my hands and attempted to walk across the room. After a few steps, she fell over.

I rushed over to my sister, who was sitting on the floor. "Katie are you okay?"

Katie shrugged. Her brown eyes wide and pained. "Awww, you're okay." I pulled her back to her feet. "You wanna keep trying?"

Katie nodded, and began to walk, holding on to one of my hands. "Good job!" This was what I was guessing it was like to raise a baby, to have to teach them how to talk, how to walk, and how to do pretty much everything.

Katie took her hand away from mine. **Walk. On. My. Own. **

I smiled and followed as my sister toddled around the room. "All right I have to get this on camera. Stay right there, and when I say go, walk towards me. Okay?"

Katie nodded and leaned against the bed.

I opened the camera on my phone and hit the record button. "Go!" I smiled as Katie walked towards me, managing to keep herself steady. Once she reached me, I picked her up and turned the camera to face us. "Do you wanna say something to the guys Katie? They'll be watching soon."

"Hi!" Katie grinned. Her voice was clear and sweet. "I mizz yew!"

I smiled. "Just an update of what's been going on here, see you guys tomorrow."

"Byee!" Katie smiled waving at the camera. I gave her a kiss on the temple.

"Bye." I whispered to the camera. I sent the video to James and put Katie on the ground.

"Do you want me to call the doctor, so we can go see the specialist?" I asked my sister sitting on the bed.

Katie nodded and spun around a few times.

I pressed the call doctor button over the bed.

Then, my phone rang.

James: WOW SHE'S CUTE. WE MADE A VIDEO FOR YOU TOO.

"Hey Katie, come here, James made a video for you to watch." Katie toddled over to me. I picked her up and set her on my lap holding my phone so we could both see.

James, Carlos, and Logan were sitting on the couch, smiling.

"Hi Katie." James said.

"Hi!" Katie smiled back, not realizing it was a video.

"It's me James, I'm not sure if you remember me, but we miss you a lot."

"Katie?" Carlos asked. "It's me Carlos. We really want to come see you, but we have to wait a week. That's annoying, isn't it?"

Katie nodded. She was way too cute to be hospitalized.

"Hi Katie." Logan said. "I'm really happy that you can walk and talk again. I know that you'll be full of surprises when we come to see you next week."

"That was Logan by the way." James added. "I guess we should go. We miss you Katie."

"Bye." Carlos said with a sad wave of his hand.

The video ended abruptly.

"Muck a nodur?" Katie asked me, holding my phone with one of her hands.

"Later. Now you need to go to physical therapy." I told my sister, as her doctor walked in.

"So I'm guessing she can walk?" He asked me.

"Yes sir." I put Katie on the ground. "Walk to the wall and back."

Katie took off, and was back to me in a few seconds.

"Then follow me." He turned to leave.

Katie reached her hands up as high as they would go, just touching my shoulders. "Uhp?"

"No, you need to walk for now." I answered, gently pushing her hands off of me.

At first, Katie pouted, but then she realized that she was allowed to run. She took off, several paces in front of me.

"She's recovering so fast!" The doctor told me, slowing his pace so he could walk next to me.

"Yeah, she's always been determined to do things by herself." I smiled.

"Do you have any idea why?" He asked me.

I pretended to think. "Well when you are the youngest with four older brothers, you have to know how to put up with them."

"She has four brothers?" His eyebrows shot up, almost reaching his hairline.

"Kind of. I'm the only real brother she has, but my three best friends live with us, so to Katie, those are her brothers." I explained. "She used to live with my dad, who left her alone for days at a time, so she had to learn to be a little more independent."

"Oh. I didn't realize that." The doctor said, his voice dropping an octave. "Did I ever tell you my name?"

"No, I don't think so." Honestly, I just wanted him to fix Katie. I really didn't care what his name was.

"Dr. Ward. But you can call me Scott." He smiled.

"Do you let all your patients call you by your first name?" I asked curiously.

Scott smiled. "No. Only the ones I really like. There's something special about you and your sister Kendall."

"Special?" I repeated.

"The way you two interact with each other. It's special. You look like you care about her so much. And the way she looks at you, like you're the greatest person in the world. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Would you like that?" Scott asked me, a friendly look in his blue eyes.

"Sure." I said, letting all the stuff he said sink in.

"When Katie was rushed in here, and taken into emergency surgery, everyone wanted to give up after the first thing that we tried failed. I told them we had to keep going. I knew you had been asking how your sister was. I couldn't let her die knowing how much you cared about her. They told me if we kept going, there were all of these things that would go wrong. She might never be able to walk and talk again. So I forced her into all of these spots for physical therapy and speech classes. I had told everyone that she was a fighter, because she came so far. She had been shot almost an hour ago when she got her. She could still breathe on her own. I told everyone she was a fighter and she would be fine. And she is a fighter." Scott finished his story.

"Th-they wanted to let Katie die?" I stuttered.

"When the first thing they tried wasn't working, they wanted to call it." Scott whispered. "But I didn't let them. I was willing to try everything in my power to keep her heart beating."

"Thank you." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. If it wasn't for him, my sister would have been dead. "Thank you so much."

"Just promise me one thing." Scott started.

I glanced down the hall at Katie, who was standing impatiently outside of the door. "Anything."

"Keep her safe. Keep loving her. Never abandon her. She needs you more than you think. Can you do that for me?"

I steadied my breathing. "I can. I promise."

"Good," He put a hand on my shoulder.

I made myself smile as I turned to my sister. "Hey Katie, come here." I bent down and opened my arms, smiling as Katie ran into them. I stood up with her in my arms. "I love you, you know that?"

Katie nodded.

"Can I have a kiss?" I tapped my cheek, smiling as I felt Katie's lips on my cheek. She gave me a sticky kiss and then dragged me down the hall. For just being shot in the head, she was really strong.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked Scott.

"Well since we've established that she can already run and walk." He peered at my sister, who giggled. "We have some trampolines, so we will probably get her to jump around a little bit, be able to lift things again, and be able to tie knots and blow up balloons, just to get all of those motor skills back."

"Sounds like somebody is going to have fun." I gently messed up Katie's hair, careful of the ten stitches just above her ear.

"Then of course we'll work on her ability to read and write and talk and do school like things tomorrow." Scott added. "Go on in."

I pushed open the door and looked around the big room. There were lots of balls, and toys and trampolines and then exercise machines. A tall thin girl in her mid-twenties smiled at us. Her blonde hair was in a high pony tail, and her hazel eyes were kind looking. "Hi, I'm Kami!"

"This is Katie." I smiled. "And I'm her brother Kendall."

"Kendall are you in charge of Katie?" Kami asked me.

"Pretty much so." I answered.

Kami grinned. "Perfect. One of the best ways to help some ones motor skills needs to be approved by a guardian of the child. Would you be interested in hearing what it is?"

"Sure." I answered, watching Katie as she explored.

"It's." Kami paused dramatically. She was getting on my nerves, to peppy and energetic. "Horseback riding!"

"That would be perfect for Katie. When would we do it?" I asked smiling.

"After her lesson here. We'll all go out there, teach her how to ride properly, then we have plenty of horses so we can all go on a ride together."

That sounded perfect. "Cool. So should we get started?"

"Probably, so what can Katie all-ready do?" The girl began to stretch.

"She can run and walk and that's about it." I answered.

"Perfect, so we'll start her on the trampolines, go to the balls, then work on the fine motor skills, only to finish this out with horseback riding." Kami went over and grabbed a small trampoline. "Once she gets good on this, she can go on the bigger bouncier one."

This sounded like it would actually be really fun. "Katie come here please."

Katie half skipped her way over to me. I smiled, she was learning more about her center of gravity and how to stand.

"All right Katie. I'm going to have you get on the trampoline right here." Kami tapped the trampoline with her foot and Katie uneasily climbed onto it. Almost falling over. "Now take your brothers hands. I know that might not be the best thing in the world…"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked unhappily.

"Well don't you guys fight like normal brothers and sisters?" Kami asked looking confused.

Katie tightened her grip on my hands. "No."

I smiled. "We get along really well. We're best friends." I declared.

"Oh, then I apologize." Kami blushed. "But Katie, just try to jump as best you can and your brother will catch you if you fall."

Katie began to jump uneasily; she stumbled a few times, before she began to get the hang of it.

"Well I think that we can move you to the big trampoline already." Kami smiled.

Katie hopped off the small trampoline and went trying to climb onto the trampoline that was as high as she was tall.

"She's very persistent." Kami told me as if I didn't already know.

"Yeah, when she wants something she doesn't stop until she gets it." I smiled proudly. I couldn't believe this was her second day of recovery and she was already running around.

I watched as she climbed on the trampoline, trembling as she stood up.

I pulled out my phone and took a video of her jumping, and falling, and giggling. She jumped, then stumbled and tripped. Laughing, she always pushed herself back up. I would send the guys all of the videos that I took, later tonight.

Finally, Katie was good enough to jump without falling and Kami decided it was time to work on upper body strength.

Katie threw different sized medicine balls across the room trying to hit a strategically placed trampoline trying to get it to bounce back to her. Once she mastered the five pound ball she went to ten pounds. After ten, it went to fifteen. Then from fifteen to twenty. Then to twenty-five and finally thirty.

It took Katie almost an hour and a half to get all the way to the thirty pound ball. Once she finished she was absolutely exhausted. She collapsed in my arms and fell asleep.

"I'll give her about an hour then we'll go to the machines." Kami began to write down Katie's progress.

I rolled my eyes, sure this was good for Katie, but she looked pretty miserable when she had tried to pick up the thirty pound ball. And Kami was absolutely no help whatsoever.

An hour and a half later, Katie was pedaling on a bike while watching TV. Her arms dangled by her side.

After she finished biking, Kami had laid out at least forty different shoes for Katie to tie. The first time she tried to tie one; her fingers got stuck in the laces. But by the end, she was a regular expert. Same with blowing up the balloons. She blew them up and gave then to me to tie. Soon we were surrounded by twenty-five purple balloons and twenty-five green ones.

"Cun I kehp tease?" Katie asked eagerly.

Kami smiled. "Of course. We'll have them sent to your room when we go horseback riding."

Katie grinned and stood up. I followed the two of them outside and watched as Katie was taught how to put on a saddle.

She actually managed to mount with ease and her posture was perfect. After a quick instruction, Katie's horse managed to walk around and follow Katie's directions. I got some great shots of her riding around in circles. Kami revealed that Katie was almost done, but she still had about two more hours of just riding.

The ride was fun, but I was ready to leave and get something to eat.

As we walked back to Katie's room after her lesson and a bite to eat, Katie began to lean into me. Her feet began to slide out from under her. I quickly grabbed my sister, before she fell asleep standing up. I tucked her into the bed and brushed her hair off of her sweaty face.

_"They shout it out,  
But you can't hear a word they say  
You're talking loud not saying much  
You're criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
They shoot you down, but you get up_

You are bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, they take their aim  
Fire away, fire away  
They shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium  
They shoot you down but you won't fall You are titanium  
You are titanium  
You are titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

They shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium  
They shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
You are titanium  
They shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium  
You are titanium" I finished my song, that wasn't asked for and smiled. "You are titanium Katie. And I'm mad proud of you for that."

* * *

**The end! Of the chapter anyway. Until next time! XOXO~Tay**

_Like a pooch penthouse!_


	6. The Rescue

**Hi! So today was absolutley amazing but I learned that I am the most annoying person in the world. If any of you are friends with me on facebook sorry. :/ We had a picture war. My drama Mom started it and my Drama Daddy was completely delusional today. But it was full of laughs. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98**

**Warnings: I don't think there are any **

**Songs Used: The Rescue by Tyler Ward. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**One more thing: Next week I'll be on vacation with out my computer so I won't be able to post at all next week :( sorry**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Rescue:

_I whisper, "are you okay?" She nods her head with feeling I could see the pain And I cannot explain how I am captivated by The way you look tonight And I've seen what you've been into So I will never cross the line I won't tell you any lies I was sent here for the rescue She couldn't see past his stare, when desire took them over With a quick and simple prayer she cried, "God bring this to closure" "I cannot take this anymore and I know that what I'm waiting for Is so much bigger, so much better, get me out, please deliver" So I'm here breaking down your door Calling out your name I want to take away the pain You know I'm here like I was before Screaming out your name Waiting for the change. I was sent here for the rescue._

(Kendall POV)

Another day another dollar. Another dollar for the hospital that is.

Katie was still sleeping peacefully, Kami must have tired her out last night. She was so cute sleeping. My mom had dropped off clean clothes for me and was now sitting next to me. I had cleaned up the best I could in the bathroom.

"How is it at home?" I asked my mom who was sitting next to me.

"It's quiet and lonely." My mom replied.

"But aren't the other three guys home?" I was confused.

"Sometimes. Carlos is always in his room. James is either at the gym or just sitting in Rocque Records, and Logan is always on his laptop researching."

"What is he researching?"

"He won't say. Most likely something on Katie." My mom answered, twirling her thumbs.

"I wish they were allowed to come and visit Katie." I sighed. I had been so lonely here.

"They do too." My mom whispered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hi Kendall." Scott smiled.

"Hi Scott." I said politely.

"How's Katie?"

"Still asleep. Kami might have over worked her." I gave a small laugh.

"She's probably very strong now." Scott grinned. He didn't do any tests, he had just come in three times today to chat. It was just after one pm, and Katie had been sleeping since eight, last night.

"What time is her lesson?" I asked.

"Around three, but if she isn't up by then, you don't have to wake her up. We can push it back a little."

"More physical therapy?" My mom's tone implied she thought we were going to work the girl to death.

"No, speech therapy. Then tomorrow, if her memory isn't back, a school like environment. Then, she'll go back to physical therapy. It just won't be as intense." I explained the schedule for my sister.

"Then, with all of the training, she'll be moved to the regular rooms by Tuesday and the rest of your family can see her. Then of course, she'll have to stay for another few days, just to make sure she's stable." Scott explained. I was so grateful that he was Katie's doctor; the constant pushing to make her learn everything all over again was seriously helping. "I better head out and check on the other patients. See you at three."

I smiled.

As soon as the door shut, my mom spoke. "I don't like that method."

"Why not?" I asked tiredly. She had been complaining all morning and I was sick of it.

"It seems like too much for a little girl who just got shot. I want a new doctor. One who will take it slow." My mom crossed her arms.

"No!" I snapped. "I like this doctor! I'm the one who's here all the time anyway."

"But the constant pushing isn't good for Katie. She needs to go at a pace that's comfortable for her." My mom argued.

"Katie is so strong. They have to keep pushing her like this, they don't have a choice! The first operation they did on her didn't work! They wanted to give up, but Scott made them keep going. They tried a more dangerous operation that succeeded, but they were afraid that Katie would never be able to read, write, talk, or walk again. So they put her in these lessons to teach her. If she wasn't in these lessons she would never be normal again! Is that what you want?!" I yelled, almost bursting into tears.

"Kendall I didn't know! They never told me that!" My mom told me.

"I know. But she has to do this. I don't want it to be so intense either, but Katie's doing really well." I assured my almost crying mom.

All of a sudden there was another knock on the door. "Kendall, can I speak with you for a moment?" Scott asked me.

I nodded and got up to join Scott in the hallway.

"So I was doing the test on Katie yesterday when I came across a large cut on her stomach. It can heal by itself, but it would take a few more weeks, or we could stitch it up, and take the stitches out by Thursday when we take the other stitches out of her head. Do you have a preference on what we do?" Scott asked me.

I knew how much Katie hated getting stitches, but I wasn't the biggest fan of that cut being open. It worried me. "Will you stitch it up?"

"I can do that right after she wakes up." Scott smiled. "How exactly did she get that cut anyway?"

I bowed my head. "I would prefer to keep it confidential. She can tell you if she wants."

"Okay." Scott squeezed my shoulder. "Just give me a buzz when she wakes up." He walked off.

I reentered the room.

"What was that about?" My mom asked me.

"He wanted to know if he should sew up the cut on Katie's stomach." I muttered.

"Cut?!" My mom screeched.

"Yeah." I sighed. I stood up and gently pulled the covers off my sister. She wasn't required to wear a hospital gown, and I wasn't quite sure why. I started to roll the bottom of my sister's t-shirt up.

"HEY!" A voice yelled making me jump.

I pulled my hand away and put it on my head. "Katie! You scared me! You little punk!"

Katie smiled. **You're. Welcome. Morning. Kendall. **

"Morning?" I teased. "It's more like afternoon! You were really tired after your lesson last night, you almost passed out in the hallway."

She giggled. **What. Lesson. Today.**

"Speech." I answered.

**What. Time.** Katie asked me.

"About three. The doctor want's to sew up your cut though beforehand." I braced myself.

**No.** She tapped angrily. Then after a few seconds she yelled. "NO!"

"Katie, come on. You'll be okay." I coaxed.

Katie pouted. **Hungry.**

"After you get your stitches I'll go and get you ice-cream. Not even from the hospital. From Baskin Robbins. A large in your favorite flavor." I bribed my baby sister.

**Really.** Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Yup." I agreed and pressed the assistance button. "Hey Katie mom's here."

"Hi Katie." My mom smiled.

Katie tapped her book. I glanced down to what she said. **Bye. Mom.** I tried not to laugh. "She says hi."

**Liar.** Katie giggled.

"Okay, you're done with this." I gently slipped the book out of my sister's grip.

Katie swung her head.

"Magic word?" I asked.

Katie's voice was low and raspy. "Pwez?"

"Actually," I handed her the book back. "The word was yogurt."

Katie elbowed me, trying not to laugh.

I wrapped on arm around Katie. "I love you." I kissed her head.

"I love you Kendall." That was the only thing, besides hi and no, that she could say perfectly.

Scott pushed the door open. "You ready Katie?"

Katie pushed her face into my side.

"I'll pretend that means yes." Scott smiled. "Lay down Katie."

Katie obeyed, taking my hand in hers.

"I have to give you a shot to numb the area, that'll hurt the worst." Her doctor said.

Katie whimpered and shook her head.

I got down, off the bed and put my face close to Katie's. "You need to be strong, okay? If you can survive Dad doing it, and Logan cleaning it." Katie gave a small smile. "You can survive a shot. You just have to be strong. Can you do that for me?"

Katie nodded sadly.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I began to stroke her hair, and sing a lullaby.

"Hush baby sister don't you cry, big brother's gonna sing you a little lullaby. Hush baby sister don't let your tears stray, everything's gonna be okay. Hush baby sister don't say a word, big brother's gonna buy you a mocking bird." That's all I had to sing until Scott was done stitching up her stomach.

"There you go!" He smiled and wrapped Katie's stomach. "I'll be back when it's time for your lesson."

"Ize ceam Kendall." Katie reminded me.

"Say please?"

"Pwez?" Katie begged.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." I gave Katie a kiss on the forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

Sitting through speech therapy might be the most painful thing ever. As soon as I sat down they asked me what letters I didn't want Katie to learn.

I had told them I wanted her to learn all of them, but they had said she would I just needed to choose six letters that were relatively hard to learn so they could spend more time on those on Sunday. I had said. S, r, w, y, t and d.

"Okay Katie," The lady, whose name was Dylan, asked my sister. "What sound does the letter 'h' make?"

"I 'on' ca'e!" Katie snapped.

"Sorry. She's a little tired, and irritable." I apologized for my sister, shooting her a look.

"No problem, I would be too if I had to relearn everything I ever knew." Dylan shrugged. "One more hour."

Katie groaned. "I kno' eve'y le''e' bu' the one' Ken'all 'ai' I 'I'n' have 'o lea'n!"

"Yeah, can we please teach her at least three of those letters, she's getting harder to understand, not easier!" I pleaded.

"Fine. What letters?" Dylan growled and laid the letters in front of me. "This one's 'w' this one is 's'—"

"I know what they are!" I interrupted. "Let's go with, 't,' 'w,' and 'y.'"

"Very well then." Dylan said and began her lesson. They needed to invest in a bigger room. We were pretty much in a coat closet with an overhead light, a large desk, with a swively teachers chair on one side, and an uncomfortable plastic on the other side, which I was sitting on. Katie was on my lap, tiredly leaning on the table.

She was participating in the lesson only because this was important to her and she wanted to learn to talk.

I was impressed how well she was learning everything, and her amnesia seemed to be fading fast. We would be sure by tomorrow though.

Finally, the lesson was over, and Katie was sent back to her bedroom, the lights were permanently off, meaning that she was supposed to be asleep.

"Ken'all. To'ay wath awful." Katie grimaced as I tucked her into bed.

"I know, things can only get better though. Plus, your lisp is kind of cute." I smiled, sitting on the edge of my sister's bed.

"Shut up." Katie blushed.

"That lady was evil wasn't she?" I smiled, knowing it would make Katie feel better.

"She wath. She wante' to fix your thpeech impediment. I it'nt even know you ha' one!" Katie giggled.

"Neither did I!" I laughed. Dylan had insisted I had a lisp, but I didn't, or at least I didn't think I did.

"What if she met Logan? She woul' blow a capillary!" Katie giggled.

I hated that she knew what that meant. No it wasn't inappropriate, it just wasn't something that you don't hear from a normal eleven year old. "I agree. But it's time for bed."

"No." Katie pouted, she was sitting up in her bed, refusing to lay back down.

"Come on Katie." I said, my patience quickly dropping.

"Ken'all no!" Katie whined. "I wanna thay up latah!"

"Katie, it's nine, the lights are out, its bed time!" I told my sister who was becoming more and more like her old self again.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Katie screamed and flopped back onto the pillows. I could hear her fake sobs turn into real ones. I sighed and sat in the big comfy chair that they had pulled into the room for me.

I closed my eyes, trying to get over the shock of Katie screaming at me. Slowly, I began to drift off, sounds fading away.

I heard Katie's bed creaking, I hoped that meant she was going to bed. I heard a little pitter patter of feet on the floor. Then I felt hands on my legs. Katie had crawled onto my lap and nestled against my chest.

"I 'on't hate you Kenny. I love. I love you tho much." Katie whispered to me.

A small smile grew on my face. "I love you too Katie."

Katie blushed. "You it'nt think that I hate' you wight? You knew I wath jutht upthet?"

"Of course." I stroked my sister's hair. "But it is time for bed."

"But I wanna thleep like thith." Katie whispered, nestling in even closer to me.

"I'll get in your bed with you and hold you when you sleep, but you need to be in bed, you're only allowed out for your lessons." I told my sister.

"Fine." Katie grumped, sliding off my lap. She crawled into her bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come hewe."

I wordlessly slid into the bed next to my sister. Katie tried to crawl into my lap. "No Katie."

"Pleathe?" Katie begged.

I laid down in the bed. "You can cuddle next to me, you just can't sleep on my lap."

Katie slid down next to me, putting her head over my heart. "Thith okay?"

"Yes. That's fine, as long as you're comfortable. Are you?" I asked, stroking her soft hair.

Katie shrugged.

"Well then get comfortable." I smiled.

Katie rolled onto her stomach, putting her head on my ribcage. "Bettew."

"Okay." I twirled her hair around my fingers.

"Thing to me?" Katie whispered.

I nodded.

_"I'm running backwards in the rain  
Got my hand up for a taxi  
I finally got her name  
Then we slipped into the backseat_

I whisper, "are you okay?"  
She nods her head with feeling  
I could see the pain  
And I cannot explain how

_I am captivated by  
The way you look tonight  
And I've seen what you've been into_

So I will never cross the line  
I won't tell you any lies  
I was sent here for the rescue

She couldn't see past his stare, when desire took them over  
With a quick and simple prayer she cried, "God bring this to closure"  
"I cannot take this anymore and I know that what I'm waiting for

Is so much bigger, so much better, get me out, please deliver"

So I'm here breaking down your door  
Calling out your name  
I want to take away the pain  
You know I'm here like I was before  
Screaming out your name  
Waiting for the change

I am captivated by  
The way you look tonight  
And I've seen what you've been into

So I will never cross the line  
I won't tell you any lies  
I was sent here for the rescue

Leave your burden, weak and weary, I will lead you home  
Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound"

"Sleep good Katie, see you in the morning."

Katie took my hand and held it close to her heart.

* * *

**:) Talk to you in two weeks I guess. Bye for now! XOXO~Tay**

_"You know we'll all be working for her one day." _


	7. ABC

**Heyo heyo! Sorry for that week long delay, I couldn't bring my laptop on vacation last week. And next week is tech week for my show, also called "hell week" pardon my french. Is that french? I will try my best to post but I don't know if I can. Sorry :/**

**So before I ramble I shall do the stuff that gets you ready for the chapter. **

**Chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, BTRlover98, BlueberryNinja, and briorca18**

**Songs Used: ABC by Jackson 5**

**Warnings: none I don't think**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. That's spanish for nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: ABC

_You went to school to learn girl Things you never, never knew before Like "I" before "E" except after "C" And why 2 plus 2 makes 4 Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you Teach you, teach you All about love girl All about love Sit yourself down, take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after m It's easy as, 1 2 3As simple as, do re mi A B C, 1 2 3 Baby, you and me gir It's easy as, 1 2 3 As simple as, do re mi A B C, 1 2 3 Baby, you and me girl_

(Kendall POV)

I was again up way before Katie. The lesson's she was taking really tired her out. I actually had time to go home, shower, change and get something to eat before she woke up.

Her amnesia was fading, she knew who I was, who James, Carlos, Logan, Mom, and even Dad were. I was very proud of how smart she was. School today would be pretty annoying, it would start at about a first grade level, then work its way up the eighth grade. Even though this fall Katie would just be going into sixth, I guess they wanted to use this accident to her advantage.

I really wished that somebody was here with me; my mom said she didn't want to come because she couldn't stand to see her little girl like that. That was an oxymoron. One, Katie was doing really well; she didn't even look like she had just been shot. Two, Katie had always been my little girl, not my moms. I guess we needed someone at home to help the guys, who were wondering how Katie was.

But I was so lonely. Katie was great, but most of the time she's in a lesson or asleep. Plus, she doesn't really understand what I'm saying half the time.

Logan: IS K8E UP YET?

Kendall: NO ONE TEXTS LIKE THAT!

Logan: YES THEY DO. IS SHE UP?

Kendall: NO, SHE ISN'T. WHY?

Logan: WE WANT TO SEE HER.

Kendall: YOU GUYS AREN'T ALLOWED TO COME IN. REMEMBER?

Logan: WHEN HAVE RULES EVER STOPPED US?

Kendall: YOU? ALL THE TIME. CARLOS AND JAMES? NEVER.

Logan: GEE I FEEL THE LOVE. :P

"Kendall?" A small voice asked from the bed.

"Morning Katie." I smiled and slipped my phone back into my pocket. "How do you feel?"

"Not to ba'. My thtomach huwts a little bit though." Katie gestured to her stitches.

I smiled sympathetically as my phone went off at least thirty times.

"Who ith texting you?" Katie tried to sit up, but ended up not having enough strength.

I pulled out my phone. "The guys, they want to come and see you."

"Awe they coming now?!" Katie's face lit up. I couldn't believe she was getting so excited to see people she hardly even knows. It was pretty adorable.

"No they aren't allowed in." That was one of the texts from James, they had gotten caught trying to get into the ICU.

Katie snarled. "Oh."

The door opened behind me. "Knock knock." The girl from last night, Dylan, entered. "Katie are you ready for school?"

Katie's mouth fell open. "Youw my teachew?"

"Yup." Dylan pulled out a bunch of flash cards and set them on the desk that they had pulled into the room. "Come here."

Katie slid out of her bed and took the seat across from her teacher.

Six hours of school is not what I wanted to watch today, so I went to walk around the hospital.

I walked out of the ICU and one of the receptionists stopped me. "I found your friends." Everyone here was so used to me walking in and coming out, they just recognized me, but this lady had recognized my friends too.

"Kendall!" Carlos grinned.

"You guys are still here?" I asked sitting down next to my best friends.

"We can't leave." James grumbled.

I was confused. "What? Why not?"

"We have no car." James stated. "Your mom dropped us off and she said she'd be back in three hours.

I nodded, understanding this predicament; then something hit me. "Where's Logan?"

"Trying to prove to you that he's not boring, and trying to sneak into the ICU." James shrugged, Carlos looked intrigued.

"He's going to get caught pretty quickly; security is pretty tight in that area." I sighed and leaned back.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked me, clipping and unclipping his helmet.

"I mean there are like only three other patients, and all the doctors and monitors know who everyone is. Logan won't be able to Katie's room. Besides, she's in a lesson so the teacher lady will catch him." I murmured, I was with my friends, so why wasn't I happy?

"That'll be a big rush!" Carlos grinned.

"Um, knowing Logan, he'll probably scream fall over once he gets caught, not appreciate the rush." I rolled my eyes.

I was proved wrong, when ten minutes later Logan popped out. "Hi guys!"

I nodded at him as James and Carlos greeted him more enthusiastically.

"Did you get to go see Katie?" I asked curiously.

"Um no. I went to the bathroom…" Logan sat down next to me.

"For thirty minutes?" Carlos giggled like a little girl.

"It was a big bathroom!" Logan exclaimed, not helping his case.

"So…you got lost in it?" I asked slowly.

"Yes!" Logan said; then realized how it sounded. "No! I got lost on the way back!"

"Why?" James asked. "It's not like you haven't been here before."

I rolled my eyes and settled back in my chair.

"Kendall?" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned to see Scott standing just outside of the ICU hallway. "Oh hi Scott."

"Katie wants you." Scott told me.

I stood immediately. "I better go." I told the guys. "See you tomorrow morning?"

They nodded, and I left.

"Those your friends?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, Katie's other brothers." I answered, walking down the hallway.

"Were they here to see her?"

I shrugged. "Most likely but they know they can't."

I reached Katie's door and Scott left me alone. I slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.

As soon as Katie saw me, she got up from the chair and threw herself at my legs. "Kendall!" She yelled, latching onto me. "The first president of the United States was George Washington!"

I smiled and bent down to her height. "That's right Katie!"

Dylan turned in her chair. "We ran some tests her amnesia is completely gone, much faster than we thought it would be. So we worked on speech today."

My jaw dropped and happy tears started to stream down my face, made no attempt to stop them. "Katie!" I wrapped her up in my arms, standing as she clung onto me. "That's awesome news." I couldn't believe it. Katie was okay! She was okay already! I was thrilled, no, I was ecstatic!

"My work here is done." Dylan stood up and left the room.

I sat next to Katie on the bed and let her tell me everything that happened in her life time from when she was two all the up to present day. And I couldn't have been happier to listen.

* * *

**Cute! Haha! Talk to you Wednesday when I post the chapter Butterfly Kisses. BYE! XOXO~Tay**

_He never lets his fans down!_


	8. Butterfly Kisses

**Hi :) Today has been the longest day in the world. But it was a good day just the same. I got to tell my friend that in a noire he was playing my dad and he began acting like my dad. Although he kind of already does. But this dad was more abusive than anything...but it had good intentions. **

**So...tech week next week. There will be no way I can update. Not with these new times. So I'll update Friday and Sunday. And if I get a break sometime next week, which I doubt I will. I hope you guys understand**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, BlueberryNinja, briorca18 and BTRlover98**

**Warnings: Fluff and more fluff**

**Songs Used: Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

. Chapter 8: Butterfly Kisses

_There are two things I know for sure: She was sent here from heaven and she's my little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank god for all of the joy in my life Oh, but most of all For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; "Walk beside the pony, Kendall, it's my first ride." "I know the cake looks funny, Kendall, but I sure tried." Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

(Kendall POV)

It was Tuesday, Katie had been moved out of the ICU and I was standing in the lobby waiting for the guys to come. Katie was eager to see the guys, and so was I. Katie wanted to tell them everything that had happened, she could talk without a lisp, her memory was impressive, and she was really strong. Of course she was still tired though, and she had adapted her old habit of playing with my fingers.

Katie loved to draw, whenever I went home to shower, I always brought her back more paper and markers. Her pictures littered the room. She also loved to write stories and letters. She was happy and that's all I could ask for.

"Kendall?" Someone called from across the waiting room. "Little help?"

I glanced up to see Logan, Carlos, and James making their way over to me. Each of their arms were loaded with teddy bears, balloons, and some other mysteriously wrapped presents.

"I told you to bring some stuff! Not all of it!" There was a mix of annoyance and happiness in my voice.

"This is some of the stuff." Carlos told me, tossing a teddy bear at my face. I looked at it. The bear was gold with green eyes, it had on a Minnesota Wilde's jersey on and fake hockey skates.

"We got all of these bears in us form so when we're gone we'll still technically be there." Logan said. "They have our voices in them and we got her a pillow that tracks your heart beat. Squeeze the bear."

I obeyed and my voice came out. "I love you baby sister."

"Okay that is creepily real." I wondered where they got my voice recording. "What do yours say?"

James displayed his bear, it had on a white V-neck, brown fur, and hazel eyes. Oh, and it also held a comb. He gave it a squeeze. "Good night Katie, sleep good."

"So these are for bedtime?" I asked curiously.

"Mine isn't!" Carlos displayed his bear. It was smaller than the others, it had black fur, brown eyes and a helmet with a purple sweatshirt. He squeezed the paw. "The robot zombies are attacking! Pew, pew, pew!"

I stifled a laugh at Carlos' recording. He wanted to put that on the BTR dolls, but I didn't let him. Go figure he would record it on _something_ when I wasn't around.

Logan rolled his eyes, showing off the final bear, it had a lab coat and a brown Mohawk with brown eyes. "Go do your homework." Logan's bear said. I laughed; they were perfect and a little creepy.

"Should we go?" I asked my friends, standing up taking the bear and some balloons.

"Wait!" Logan called. "What should we expect when we walk through the door?"

"You should expect to see Katie. Treat her like you normally would. Maybe talk a little slower and be patient but that's about it." I shrugged and started to move.

I reached the door a few paces in front of my friends. I peered into the room. Katie was drawing on the little lap desk the hospital had provided for her.

I smiled and threw the door open. Katie looked up at me and smiled. "I come with gifts."

Katie grinned and put the cap on her marker. "Where are the others?"

"They should be coming." I put the balloons down and handed the teddy bear to my sister.

"Is this supposed to be you?" Katie asked holding the bear arms-length away from her face.

"Yeah, it also has my voice recording in it. And somehow they managed to get you a pillow that tracks my heart beat and lets you listen to it, no matter how far away I am." I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cool!" Katie set the Kendall Bear next to her lamb.

"What are you drawing?" I asked curiously, trying to get a good look at the picture.

Katie flipped it over. "You can't see it yet! You know the rules."

I was never allowed to see a drawing until she was finished. "Do I get to keep any of these?" I asked my little sister.

"Why would you want them?" Katie went back to work on her picture, brown hair falling in front of her face.

"I'd put them up in my room." I told my sister, eyeing the table of drawings. There were at least twenty of them sitting there.

Katie bit her lip. "Then sure. You can have five."

"Five?" I teased. "I only get five?!"

Katie giggle nodded. "Now where are the others?"

"I'll go find them." I kissed my sisters head before leaving.

Carlos, James, and Logan were all standing just outside Katie's room. "You guys aren't going to come inside?"

"I want to. They don't." Carlos shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"They're scared." Carlos answered.

"Then you and I can go in and when Logan and James want to come in, they can." I sighed and turned around. Carlos followed me into the room, taking the rest of the gifts from the guys except for the bears.

"Katie, Carlos is here." I told my sister, taking the balloons and flowers and wrapped presents from Carlos, setting them on the table.

Katie looked up and smiled. "Hi Carlos."

"Hi Katie." Carlos walked closer to my sister. "I brought you a Carlos bear."

Katie smiled even bigger and took the bear that was being offered. She set it next to the Kendall bear and went back to work.

Carlos sat down in a chair and I sat next to him.

"She looks really good." Carlos whispered to me.

I nodded. "I wish the others weren't such chickens and would actually come in and see her."

Katie's ears twitched; something they often did when I spoke. "They won't come in?"

"They are afraid to see you. They're scared of something." I told my sister.

"They don't think that you're going to look as good as you do." Carlos told my sister.

Katie twisted her face up, then threw back the bed sheets and ran for me. I lifted her into my lap, tensing slightly as she buried her face in my neck. She wasn't sad. Just lonely.

"You're pretty fast Katie. We might have to race when you come back to the Palm Woods." Carlos told the little girl.

Katie lifted her head from my neck. "I'll win."

I laughed. "Hey Katie, you wanna go get James and Logan and pull them in here?"

She widened her eyes looking surprised and eager. "Really? Am I allowed to leave?"

"Not technically." I said touching her soft hair.

"I don't really wanna get in trouble." She chomped down on her lip.

I gently pulled her lip out from her teeth. "Don't do that sweetie. You're gonna end up splitting your lip."

"And that isn't fun." Carlos put in.

"We could play a little trick on them though." I reasoned with my sister. "If Carlos gave you a little boost do you think that you could jump onto James' back without hurting yourself?"

"Can I try it on you first?" Katie asked me. I nodded. My idea was to make a little Katie decoy in the bed and tell James and Logan that Katie was sad that they wouldn't come in and see her. Then when they walked in, looking at the bed Katie could jump onto James' back.

I pulled a bunch of pillows into a line and pulled the blankets over them. Then stood the way James would be standing. I made a peace sign and gently moved it, the sign I would use for later. Katie flew onto my back, making me stumble a little bit. James was sturdier than I was, so he would be fine. "Okay Katie, get behind the door and we'll trick James and Logan. But you have to be quiet."

Katie grinned and slid behind the door.

I walked out into the hallway; I went to the cafeteria and found James and Logan. I sat down next to James. "Hey, Katie's really upset that you won't come and see her. Would you mind coming back? I don't like seeing her cry."

James bit his lip, either a habit he had gotten from Katie or that's how Katie got her habit of doing that. "Sure."

Logan nodded, taking the bears with him.

They slowly crept into Katie's room.

James stood in front of the bed. "Katie? We didn't mean to make you sad."

"We were just scared that you would be different." Logan whispered.

I glanced back at my sister, who smiled. I made a peace sign and waved it around.

Katie started off slow, but when she got to Carlos' hand, her pace quickened.

The split second that she was in the air, I thought the plan was going to be ruined. James started to pull the covers back on the bed. Luckily, Katie grabbed onto him before he got far enough to see the pillows.

"Woah!" He cried, falling forward onto the bed. "Hey!" He then said standing back up. "Punk!" He swung the teddy bear so the paw connected with her temple.

"Ow!" Katie slid off his back clutching her temple. I couldn't remember which side she had stitches on, but I was guessing it was that one. "I have stitches there!" Katie put her hands on my chest, begging to be picked up.

I complied wordlessly.

Guilt washed over James' face. "Katie! I'm so sorry!"

Katie blinked once. "It's okay." She removed her hand from her head revealing perfect skin. "My stitches are on the other side!" Katie giggled at her little trick and turned he head so the boys could see her ten small stitches.

"That wasn't nice! Either one of those tricks!" James smiled and walked towards her. He gently pulled her from my arms and held her tightly.

"I know." Katie smiled happily.

"Where else do you have stitches Katie?" I asked my sister, rearranging the pillows in her bed.

Katie ran her finger down the line of thirty-four stitches. "Right here."

"You needed stitches there?" Logan asked guiltily.

Katie wriggled out of James' arms and back over to me.

"It was a choice," I told him. "It was safer for her to get stitches, but it could have healed on its own."

"Where's her cast?" Logan asked me, watching as Katie climbed around the room, holding my hand.

"They were already doing surgery on her, so they surgically fixed her arm." I shrugged. I put my hands on Katie's hips to steady her as she walked along the table.

"Should she be walking around like that?" James asked me.

"Probably not." I answered, pulling my little sister close to me. She clung onto me, sitting on my hip and gave me a butterfly kiss. I smiled.

"I see that we were worried for nothing." Logan said. "Katie looks really good."

"She hates me." James said under his breath.

"She does not! Her personality didn't change. She still loves to play tricks on you." I told James. I put Katie on her bed and clapped James on the back.

"I don't appreciate that, but I'm happy you're okay." James told my sister, sitting down next to her.

Katie jumped off her bed in search of something. She found her red word book and tapped. **I. Am. Not. Okay. I. Am. A. Mess.**

I frowned. "One, you aren't supposed to be using that when you know how to talk. And two, that is not true! And you know it. Nothing but positivity. Okay?"

"Sorry." Katie hung her head, dropping the book and kicking it across the room.

"What did she say?" Logan asked me.

"She said…" I peered at my sister, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like to say it? Or should I?"

Katie rolled her eyes at me then slid under her covers, resting her head on the pillow.

I told the guys what Katie had said. Carlos twisted his helmet strap around his finger; Logan uneasily shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot. James frowned.

He walked around to the other side of Katie's bed and gently pulled her right wrist out from the blankets. He kissed it gently, making Katie smile.

"Never again. Okay?" James asked my sister, voice hushed but stern.

Katie thought for a second. Her next words shattered my heart. "No promises, but I'll try my best."

James glanced up at me, his expression like a puppy that had just been kicked.

I stroked the Katie, who was buried deep in the covers. My touch shocked her at first, but soon she un-tensed and gave a content sigh. I sank down on the bed next to her, and Katie crawled onto my lap. She rested her head in the crook of my neck. Her thumb in her mouth, she gently nibbled her nail listening to me talk.

"Somebodies tired." Logan smiled.

"Brother's little girl." Carlos tried. "You know like Daddy's little girl? Except you aren't her dad."

I smiled. "Kendall's little princess."

"I like that one." Came a barely audible whisper. Katie took her fingers out of her mouth and placed her hand on my neck. I ignored the spit on her fingers and smiled as she ran her first to fingers up and down my neck.

"Kendall's little princess needs to go to sleep." Logan said softly. "She looks tired."

Katie fell asleep in my arms as the guys crept out.

Her sleep schedule was all messed up, she slept all the time, kind of like a cat. Katie-cat. Heh, get it?

And I'm alone….I laid next to Katie in her bed, and gave her a butterfly kiss.

I squeezed her Kendall bear. "I love you baby sister."

Only a few more days of being trapped her. I was ready to leave. Actually we all were.

* * *

**There we go. There's chapter 8! Stay tuned for chapter 9 All ways There for You on Friday. Talk to you then! XOXO~Tay**

_Enough with the pineapple! _


	9. All Ways There for You

**Hi! Sorry this is so late I'm super tired and I had a lot of homework to do before tech week:P **

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, briorca18 and BlueberryNinja**

**Warnings: nothing :) **

**Songs Used: All Ways There for You by some one I'm not sure. **

**D**

Chapter 9: All Ways There For You

_Love can be so cold And loneliness gets old More than words or broken promises I want to show you what true love is I'm always there for you I'll always stand by you When the world has closed the door And you can't go on anymore I'm always there for you You've been hurt before And you don't want any more There's a better way for you Believe in me, I'll see you through_

(Kendall POV)

"Kendall we're going home right?" Katie asked me for about the seventh time in the five minutes we had been in the car.

"For the seventh time Katie, yes! We are headed home." I sighed.

Katie pouted from the backseat. She looked small and frail, was it possible my tiny little sister got even smaller? "Sorry. I just wanna go home so bad!"

"I know you do." I said. "How's your head feel?"

Katie gently touched the tender spot on her left temple. "Fine, I guess."

I nodded. She had gotten out all of her stitches today. Not a pleasant experience for either of us.

"Will you turn on the radio?" Katie asked me, her right hand floating freely through the air.

"What's the magic word?" I sang-taunted.

"Please?"

I shook my head. "Actually it was 'Kendall you're the greatest brother ever.'"

"That's not a word! That's," Katie paused to count. "six!"

"So?" I insisted.

"Fine. Kendall you're the greatest brother ever." Katie growled at me.

"Aw thanks. But to turn on the radio all you had to say was please." I leaned over and turned on the radio.

"You're annoying." Katie frowned.

I smiled, listening as Katie hummed along to a song.

We pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot a few minutes later.

Katie gently hopped out of the car and took my hand. I walked slowly into the lobby with her.

The Jennifer's saw Katie and waved. Katie waved back happily.

Jo passed by us on her way to set. "Hey baby." She said stopping in her path.

"Hey Jo." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. A few seconds later a felt Katie tugging on my arm.

"Ken-dall! That's gross!"

Jo blushed and glanced at me, then my sister, then back at me. "Welcome back Katie."

"Thanks." Katie said, gently clawing at my arm. I leaned down and picked her up.

"Well I gotta get going. See you guys later." Jo waved and left.

I continued my walk to the elevators.

"Why do you kiss her? That's gross." Katie told me.

"I kiss you all the time." I pointed out.

Katie frowned. "But not on the lips!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're crazy."

"Nuh-uh!" Katie wagged her finger in front of my face. "You are!"

I caught Katie's finger in between my lips and gently pressed my teeth down, not enough to hurt her, just to make her giggle.

"You're weird." Katie yanked her finger out from between my teeth; then shrieked in pain.

"Hey, easy!" I scolded. I took her scraped finger in my hand and gave it a kiss. "Feel better?"

My sister pouted, like she didn't like the fact that I could make her feel better. "Yeah."

I set my sister on the ground and opened the door to the apartment. "We're back!" I called into the apartment.

James was sitting on the couch. "Hey guys, welcome back Katie."

Katie smiled, taking my hand, leading me around.

"We were going to make you cupcakes, but we couldn't figure out how. So we decided to let you and Kendall make them."

"Cool!" Katie smiled.

"Where are the others?"

"Getting Katie's room set up." James answered setting his feet on the coffee table.

"CHARGE!" Katie squealed, running for her room, dragging me along with her.

Katie threw open her bedroom door, making Logan jump.

"Katie you scared me!" Logan said, covering his heart.

"What is all this stuff?" Katie asked, walking into her room, dragging me in with her.

"Get well soon gifts that people have been dropping off." Carlos said, hanging one of the pictures Katie had drawn up on the wall.

"There are a lot of them." Katie marveled, looking around.

I nodded. "Do you wanna shower now and we can make cupcakes when you get out?"

Katie bopped her head up and down, running to her closet almost knocking Carlos over in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

I was sitting at the counter, waiting for Katie so we could frost the cupcakes.

She appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later. "Hi Kendall!"

"Hey baby sister. You ready?" I asked.

Katie nodded. "Do you want the cupcakes over there?"

"Sure," I began to clear a spot.

Katie picked up the muffin tin and immediately threw it back down screaming.

My mouth fell open, standing up so quickly I knocked the chair backwards. "Katie! I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you that was hot didn't I?!" I wrapped my sister in my arms, holding her close to me.

My sister nodded, big tears rolling down her cheeks.

I gently took her balled fist in my hand, "Will you open up your hand for me Katie? I want to see how bad the damage is."

It took a few seconds but Katie spread her fingers apart. Her palm was bright red but there was no blistering.

I turned on the water in the sink and set Katie on the counter. Gently, I guided her hand under the cold running water. At first Katie tried to pull her hand away, but I managed to convince her it would feel good on her hand.

After about five minutes of that, Katie decided she had had enough and she was no longer too injured to not be able to do things for herself.

"You want some burn cream? Does it still hurt?" I asked my sister, handing her a towel.

Katie shook her head. "You should have told me that the pan was hot!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just assumed you knew." I apologized, picking up the pan of cupcakes using oven mitts.

Katie and I worked in comfortable silence, frosting all of the cupcakes.

"Kendall come here." My sister waved me over to her stool. I got up and walked over to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have frosting on your nose." Katie told me.

I crossed my eyes to look at my nose. "What, no I don't!"

Katie leaned forward and smeared a dab of frosting all over my nose. "Now you do!"

I fake-gasped. "You little punk!" I picked up my sister, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" Katie giggled.

I sat down with her in my lap and grabbed a fully frosted cupcake. Holding her head still with one hand, I used the other to smash the desert into her face.

Katie squealed and wriggled away from me and grabbed the blue bowl filled with frosting.

"No." I told my sister, backing away.

"Yes!" Katie managed to wrestle me to the ground, sitting on my ribcage, knees on my hands. It was the same position James used when he gave me a type writer. Katie pulled the spoon out of the bowl and flicked it on my face.

I wiped some of it off and onto Katie's face, making her laugh.

"We're messy." I laughed, getting up. I kissed Katie's cheek. "You taste good." I smiled.

Katie laughed and wiped off her face.

James came strolling through the kitchen. "Oh! Cupcakes!" He helped himself to one. "Kendall you got a little something…" He moved his hand around about an inch over his face.

"Yeah, old news dude!" I smirked. "I know that!"

"You're welcome!" Katie chimed to me.

I didn't appreciate the frosting all over my face, but I was sure glad Katie was home.

* * *

**Frosting fight :) I'll talk to you whenever I can find freetime. Bye! XOXO~Tay**

_You better date her after this!_

**isclaimer: I own nothing. **


	10. Family Portrait

**Hey hey hey hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? Hahahaha. So tech week went amazing! So much fun and a lot of work! But the show was fantastical. But I have no stories so onto the actual story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, briorca18, and Crazygurl5and11**

**Warnings: it's a bit heavier than what it has been**

**Songs Used: Family Portrait by P!nk.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Family Portrait

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave In our family portrait, we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name_

(Kendall POV)

My mom was pacing her bedroom, right in front of the bed where I was sitting. She was furious with me, it reminded me of when Katie did something wrong and she sat on the bed and watched me pace.

"For one thing Kendall, the kitchen's a mess!" My mom yelled. She was annoyed we had had a frosting war, in the kitchen.

"I'll clean it up!" I told my mom.

"It's not just that! Today was the first day Katie came home and you went and threw frosting on her?!" My mom fumed.

Since when has she cared so much about Katie? "She started it! And as her big brother I had no choice but to retaliate! It's a rule!"

"Not so much that you retaliated, you wrestled with her! Why would you do something so stupid?!" My mom shouted.

A slight whimper came from outside the door. I knew Katie was out there, waiting for me. "She tackled _me_! I don't see how this is my fault! She started it!" I yelled, standing up. "So why am I getting in trouble for something she did?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Katie POV)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Kendall was getting in trouble for having fun with me, and now he was blaming me. He sucks.

Not only that, but I was tired of the yelling, back and forth, back and forth. Erg, I left that and wondered into the family room in search of peace and quiet. I found none of that. James and Carlos were screaming at each other while Logan tried to calm them down.

"You're so stupid!" James yelled at Carlos.

"No you are! At least my mirror isn't my best friend!" Carlos screamed back.

"At least I don't wear a stupid helmet!" James growled.

As the argument picked up, Logan's voice could be heard. "Guys stop it!" More fighting. "I'm raising my voice!" Still nothing happened. "I'm yelling at you and you're not listening to me!"

I stifled a laugh. Logan caught my eye and winked. "It's a two person job." He mouthed.

I was sick of the yelling. I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the apartment. I ran to the air ducts, and crawled in those as far as I had to go until the noise stopped. I sat there and cried, wishing for a normal life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

"Mom I'm done with you! Just pack up and leave already just like you said you would!" I shouted. "Just run away from your problems like you always do! We don't need you here anyway!" I slammed the door behind me, but not before I saw my mom's face turn red.

I walked away, like I hadn't just verbally assaulted my mother.

I walked into the family room in search of Katie. All I found was three screaming boys.

"Have you guys seen Katie?" I asked. No response. "Have you seen Katie?!" I tried a little louder. Still nothing. "HEY!"

All three boys jumped.

"Have you seen Katie?" I asked.

"No." James said, scowling at Carlos.

"Yes, she ran out the door while I was trying to stop these two from fighting." Logan muttered. Both James and Carlos earned a knock on the back of the head. They fought so much whenever Logan or I caught them we hit them on the back of the head. They knew we would do it, but they still fought just as much.

"Okay James over there." I pointed to one side of the couch. James obeyed, pouting, he sat down. "Carlos you right here." I tapped the couch. Carlos sat down and sulked. "Logan you watch them." I said. "I'll go find Katie."

I sprinted out into the hallway. Katie could be anywhere by now, any floor of the Palm Woods and there were like twenty, down to the park, or wandering the streets of LA. I walked down the hallway towards the elevators, but an open air duct caught my eye. I managed to climb up into the ducts, and crawl around. There was one path, so I didn't have any options to turn.

After a few seconds, I heard soft crying. My big brother senses went crazy, and I no longer had to think, it was robotic. I crawled at top speed until I reached then end.

In the corner was my sister. Knees to her chest, head buried in her knees. Crying softly.

"Katie what's wrong?" I asked quietly, breaking the stillness of the ducts.

Katie glanced up at me; then buried her face back in her knees, crying harder.

I crawled closer to my sister. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, I was concerned. Why would Katie be in the air ducts, just flat out sobbing?

Katie turned her head away from me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked curiously.

Katie nodded slightly, soon her tears picked up even more.

I slid my arm around her. "What's wrong baby sister?"

She lifted her head from her knees and set it on my chest. "You and mom were yelling." She sniffed. "And so were James and Carlos."

Katie hated it when I yelled. Nothing scared her more than me yelling. Or anyone yelling for that matter.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I pressed my lips to her hair. "Shhhhh." I cooed. "Why don't we lay down for a little bit?" I suggested, letting myself stretch out. Katie followed suit, still sniffling.

"Why were you yelling?" Katie cuddled in as close as she could to me.

"Mom was being stupid and screaming at me for having fun with you this afternoon." I heaved a large sigh. "Katie can I ask you something?"

"What?" Katie asked me, fearing the worst.

"Why do you get so scared when I yell? Is it my voice or what?" I asked.

It took her a while to respond. At first I almost regretted asking, but I was curious.

"It reminds me of when I was little. I would stand in my room, near my mirror and Dad would stand right in front of me, screaming at me for doing something that I didn't do, and he would hit me. You look so much like dad. The blonde hair; and the green eyes. Yours are nicer than his are though." Katie whispered.

I tried to put two and two together. "So when I yell, it gives you a flashback or you think I'm going to hit you?"

"Both." Katie responded. "It depends if you're yelling at me, or someone else."

"Well then I'm sorry to scare you." I said, rolling over so I could get out of the air ducts. It was starting to get hot in here.

"Are we leaving?" Katie regarded me with big eyes.

"Yeah, it's not too safe up here, and I don't need you back in the hospital." I muttered. Suddenly, I felt so pissed off and I wasn't sure why. Normally, Katie could calm my bad moods, now she might actually be the cause of one.

"Are you mad at me?" Katie asked.

I stopped moving and forced myself to smile. "Of course not Katie."

I started to move again and I heard Katie whisper. "You're lying. I can tell."

It sucks that she can see right through me. I have a harder time seeing through her, so at least she can hide her true feelings.

I reached the opening in the floor and stopped once more. "You want help down?"

"Will you go down first?" Katie asked, she was about five feet behind me. "Then if I need help you can lift me down?"

I nodded. I swung my legs over the edge and slowly lowered myself down towards the ground. I was about a foot away from solid footing and could reach any further down so I pulled my hands tight to my sides and dropped. "Come on down baby sister." I called.

I saw Katie's feet before I saw anything else. They dangled down about two feet from my face. "Are you coming down?" I asked.

"I'm scared." She whisper-replied.

"Katie how did you manage to get yourself up there in the first place?" I was really curious.

"Carlos taught me a few months ago." Katie responded, peering over the edge.

"Of course he did." I looked up. "Are you coming down?"

"I don't wanna fall."

"You'll fall what? Nine, ten feet tops?" My patience was stretched thin. I had a very important person coming over tonight! So I needed Katie out of the air duct!

"Will you catch me?" Katie asked shyly.

"Of course. Just hold yourself up and slowly lower yourself down. It takes some arm strength but you'll be fine."

Finally, my sister obeyed. She lowered herself down as quickly as she possibly could.

"Now fall. I'll catch you, I promise." I raised my hands, sliding them under her arms.

Katie let go, and I brought her in as close as I could. "Good girl." I cooed, kissing her forehead.

She looped her arms around my neck. "Carry me?"

I nodded, closing the vent, I walked back to 2J.

I opened the door to the apartment and peered inside. "I found her."

James looked up at me, temporarily forgetting to pout, and smiled. "Good. I was worried."

I strolled over to Carlos and knocked him on the back of the head again. "That's for teaching Katie how to get into the air ducts!"

"Ow!" Carlos whined, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry!"

"Why are they pouting?" Katie asked me.

"They're in time out for fighting." Logan explained from his position on the table.

Katie giggled, burying her face in my neck.

"Kendall, when's your special person coming?" Carlos asked me.

"Soon. After dinner." I responded, sitting down.

"Who's coming?" Katie asked me.

"You'll find out." I teased, a small smile spreading across my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

It was 7:30 and I was sitting on the couch trying to watch TV. I was trying, not succeeding. Katie was lying on the couch, her head in my lap, playing with my fingers.

"Kendall please tell me whose coming!" Katie begged me.

"Nope." I smiled, pulling away my fingers.

"Please?" Katie took my hand off the couch and began to play with it once more.

"Not a chance." I answered, resting on of my hands on her stomach.

My sister began to beg, not even pausing for a single breath. I withstood about five minutes of it. "Katie! Put a sock in it!"

"Don't be mean! Just tell me!" Katie whined.

She left me no choice, still running her mouth. I took my socks, that I had been wearing all day and were now balled up sitting next to me on the couch, and stuffed them into Katie's open mouth.

It took her a total of three seconds to start gagging and get them out of her mouth. "That's so gross!" She chucked the socks back at my face.

"I told you to put a sock in it." I teased, tickling my sister.

"Not your icky sock!" Katie gagged and stuck her tongue out, scraping it with her nails. Her round eyes looked sadly at me.

"I'm sorry. That was really mean wasn't it?" I gave my sister a half hug.

"Yeah." Katie agreed. "And gross too."

I kissed her temple. "I'm sorry."

"Will you please tell me whose coming?" Katie asked me, her tongue peeking out of her mouth.

There was a knock on the door.

"No," I told my sister. And to the person at the door I said. "Come in! It's open!"

Katie gripped my hand as the door opened, in fear of what might be coming in.

The person who stepped in was tall, well dressed, and had floppy brown hair. He tugged in a red suit case and turned towards us, bright blue eyes happy.

Katie stared at the boy standing there, as if she couldn't place him. Finally, it clicked in her brain.

"Robbie!" She cried, rushing towards our cousin.

"Hi Katie!" Robbie smiled, returning the hug Katie was giving him.

I smiled and stood up. "Nice to see you again." I had invited Robbie here, to just clear Katie's head, and maybe let her have a little fun.

"You too Kendall. Thanks for inviting me." Robbie attempted to get Katie's hands off of him.

"Katie let go." I told my sister. She obeyed and came over to me, putting her arms up in the air. I picked her up, blowing in her ear to make her giggle.

Robbie smiled and ran one hand through his hair.

"Would you like to sit?" I asked, gesturing to the couch.

"Sure." Our cousin shrugged.

I followed him to the couch sitting down next to him. Katie cuddled next to me, suddenly shy.

"It's nice to see her not sobbing and in pain." Robbie smiled shyly. "She's still really thin though."

I nodded. "She is."

"That's because I was just in the hospital again." Katie told him, touching the tender spot on her head. "I just got home today."

"Really? What happened?" Robbie asked.

Katie gazed at me.

"Uh-uh." I shook my head. "You brought it up, you tell him."

"Daddy came back." Katie pouted. "And shot me, right here." She pointed to her left temple, where there was a dark scar.

"You're kidding me right?!" Robbie yelped.

"We wish." I looped my arm around my sister.

"You're okay right?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. Now." Katie muttered, then flew into the air.

I whipped around to see James holding my sister high in the air.

He smiled at me and set Katie on his shoulders. "Hi guys."

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Katie yelled.

"How stupid are you?!" I asked James.

"Apparently very." James answered. "I'm sorry for scaring you Katie."

"It'sokay." Katie said quickly, looking uncomfortable on James' shoulders.

"I'm James." He told Robbie. "Katie's favorite."

"Untrue!" Carlos yelled from the balcony. He rushed down Swirly. "I am!"

I turned towards Robbie. "Welcome to our-anything-but-normal-house." I muttered.

He laughed. "It's cool. Much nicer than my house. I'm an only child."

"Sounds nice." I told him. "James put my sister down."

"Yeah!" Katie cried. "Put me down!" James obeyed and took Katie off his shoulders and held her about three inches from the floor. "Put me down!"

"Say please?" James asked.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please can you put me down?!" Katie kicked her feet rapidly.

"I don't know; _can_ I put you down?" James teased.

"Will you please put me down?" Katie begged.

"That doesn't seem very sincere." James lifted Katie further off the ground.

"James, will you please put me down on the ground. I don't like you holding me." Katie stated, in something a tad more sincere than monotone.

"Thank you." James set my sister on the ground. "All right I'm out. Late session at the gym."

"Awesome." I stuck my hand out. James slapped it once then fist bumped me.

"See ya." James held up a peace sign as he walked to the door.

Katie watched him leave. "Now I'm attacking you!" She dove over the couch and onto my lap.

"What?! Why?!" I laughed, protecting my face.

Katie looked as if she was torn between trying to tickle me or punch me, so she kind of did both. "For saying you wished you were an only child!"

I laughed really hard. "You're gonna pay for this punk!" I threw Katie over my shoulder and carried her behind the couch. I put her down, laying her flat, and rolling her shirt up to her ribcage. "Do you want me to blow on your stomach?"

Robbie peered over the back of the couch at us.

Katie squealed. "No!"

I blew on her stomach anyway. She squealed; then giggled like crazy.

"Stop!" She laughed.

I did it again. "Can you say your so-orry.?" I sang.

"I'm sorry I attacked you!" Katie giggled.

I blew on her stomach once more; then sat her up. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too. Pick me up?"

I obeyed, standing up. "Like I said, anything but normal."

Robbie nodded. "Where's your mom?"

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Isn't she in her room?" Katie asked me.

"No." Carlos said; I had forgotten he was there. "When you were trying to find Katie in the ducts she left and said she'd be back tomorrow morning."

"Shit." I muttered.

"Bad word!" Katie bonked me on the head.

"Oops, sorry Katie." I apologized. "Did she sound mad when she left?"

"Not mad. Upset." Carlos told me.

"I'm an awful son." I groaned, falling back on the couch, Katie still in my arms.

Katie shrieked. "Kendall! Be careful!"

"Sorry." I said again.

"You aren't an awful son. And even if you are, you're still a great brother!" Katie told me.

"Thank you Katie." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you go show Robbie his room? I need to talk to Carlos and Logan where ever he might be."

"Wait." Robbie said. "There's _more_ of you?!"

"One more." Katie told him. "Four boys. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. One girl, me! And then mom if she's ever here!"

"Hey Katie will you go get Logan for me and tell him I need to talk to him?" I asked my sister, we were still upside down on the couch.

"Okay!" She smiled. "LO-GAN! KENDALL WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Well I could have done that!" I groaned.

Katie frowned. "Well why didn't you?"

"Go show Robbie his room." I told her.

Katie rolled off of me. "Come on Robbie." She took his suit case and headed to the bedrooms. "Kendall! Logan's here!" She called.

I waited for Katie to leave. "Is it wrong that I want her to be mute again?"

"Heard that!" Katie yelled.

"Stop eavesdropping!" I called back.

"What's up Kendall?" Logan asked me, dropping down next to me. Carlos did the same.

"Where is my mom going?" I asked.

"She didn't say, she'll be back tomorrow though." Logan told me. "Why?"

"I think I might have been the reason she left." I told them what I had said.

"She'll get over it." Carlos promised.

"I don't know. What I said was pretty mean." I murmured.

A large crash came from the back of the apartment. "Katie." I rolled my eyes.

"We can fix that tomorrow. Right now we have to fix whatever Katie broke." Carlos told me standing up.

Maybe we don't need a mom; I have my best friends standing right next to me. And they'll always be there.

* * *

**Awww Happy ending! Or is that sappy ending? heh punny. Anyway, until next time. XOXO~Tay**

_Don't question love science!_


	11. Just The Way You Are

**No rehearsals=no life. Fantastic. But hey tomorrow ia Big Time Thursday! Yay! I'm watching! Are you? **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, BlueberryNinja, briorca18, and Crazygurl5and11**

**Warnings: Fluff. And yes, that pillow actually is a real thing. Pretty crazy right?**

**Songs Used: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 11: Just the Way You Are

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shinin' Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her every day I know, I know When I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? " I say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are _

(Kendall POV)

I walked down the hall, to find the source of the crash. I pushed open the door to Robbie's room, which was already partly open. Katie was sitting on the ground, in front of the dresser which was face down on the ground.

"What happened?!" I asked.

Robbie glanced up at me from the ground, where he was sitting in front of Katie. "She was trying to show me how she could climb on top of the dresser and it tipped."

That was beyond stupid, the dresser was about a foot and a half taller than Katie was. I bent down and picked her up. "You okay?"

"Guess so." Katie answered.

"You can't go around climbing on stuff." I told her. "Especially not stuff that isn't stable."

"I'm sorry." She said.

I smiled. "Go get ready for bed; I'll be there to tuck you in a few minutes." I set my sister on the ground.

She scampered off.

"Sorry about that." I told Robbie. "She has a little too much energy right now."

"No problem. She's pretty adorable and it's nice to see her up and moving." Robbie stood up.

"Carlos? Help me with the dresser?" I asked, getting on one side of it.

"Sure." The boy in the helmet nodded.

We lifted it up, until it stood at its full height of about six feet.

"Night guys. I gotta go get Katie to fall asleep."

"Night Kendall." They chorused.

I left, and walked down the hall to Katie's room and knocked on the door. "Katie, can I come in?"

"Yeah!" She answered. I opened the door; then closed it behind me.

"You ready for bed?" I asked my sister, who was cuddled up in one of her moon chairs.

"Not really. Can we talk first?" Katie nibbled her nails.

I sat down across from here. "About anything unparticular?"

"I guess so."

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me. "Why isn't my life normal?"

"Normal is boring Katie." I told her.

"But." She started.

"But what?" I asked, gently nudging her with my foot.

Katie stayed quiet for a second, then like a word vomit, she spilled. "I don't have a dad. Or a mom really. I got hit by a car, kidnapped, and shot in the head. If mom is here you and her are always fighting. I just want us to be happy! Like we were in the family pictures we took! We looked normal! But I guess it was just an act, wasn't it?!"

I was taken back. "I guess it was an act. And no, we aren't a normal family. But we have something that most normal families don't have. Each other." I nudged her with my foot again. "Maybe you don't have a real dad, but you have four older brothers that love you so much, and do everything in their power to make sure you know you're loved."

Katie looked down, tears filling her big brown eyes.

I got down on my knees in front of my sister. "Baby sister please don't cry. I don't know if they're happy tears or sad tear but either way please don't cry."

"Sad tears." She whispered.

I scooped her up in my arms. "No crying." I kissed her forehead. "Please, no crying." I kissed her head again. I carried her over to the mirror and stood her there. I knelt down next to her, one arm looped around her shoulders. "Do you see the little girl in the mirror?" I pointed to Katie's reflection.

Katie nodded through her tears.

"So many people love her. So what if her life isn't normal?" I whispered to my sister. "I love her just the way she is."

Katie stared wide-eyed at the mirror. "The little girl is ugly."

"Hey." I growled. "Don't say that!"

"It's true." Katie whispered to me.

"No it's not!" I insisted. "You're a cover girl. You're _my_ cover girl."

"You're my brother, you _have_ to say that!" Katie informed me.

I shook my head. "If you don't believe me why don't we ask the other's in the apartment. If any of them agree with you, you can say whatever you want about yourself. But if all of them say you're beautiful, then you have to believe me when I say you're a cover girl and be more positive. Deal?"

Katie thought for a second. "Deal."

"Do you have five pieces of paper?" I asked.

"You can check my desk." Katie told me, wiping the tears stains on her face.

I walked over to her desk, finding some paper. I scribbled a survey on the paper. "All right lets go kiddo."

I took her hand and led her around the apartment.

James was standing in the kitchen without a shirt on. He was glistening in sweat, and gulping down water.

"Good work out?" I asked.

He nodded. "Shouldn't Katie be in bed?"

I lifted her onto the counter. "Yes, but we made a bet, will you fill out this survey?" I handed him a piece of paper and a pen.

James skimmed over it and then glanced up at Katie. "You're beautiful baby girl. But lose the tear stains. It makes me sad." He wrote on the paper and handed it to me. I smiled and slipped it into my pocket. James picked Katie up and set her on the ground. "Listen to your brother. He's right sometimes. Not all the time. But sometimes."

Katie giggled.

"So why is it called a purse then?!" Carlos asked Logan, as they walked into the living room. We had caught them mid conversation.

"I don't know Carlos! Why are you asking me?!" Logan shouted.

"I wanna know!" Carlos pouted. "Why is Katie still up?"

"Will you guys fill out this survey for me?" I handed them each a piece of paper.

Logan glanced at it. "This is stupid. Katie, you don't need a piece of paper to convince you you're beautiful, you should just know it." He tossed the piece of paper back at me, his messy doctor writing on it.

Carlos handed me back his survey as well. I flipped through them and smiled. "Haha. I win!"

Katie frowned.

"Bedtime for you little girl." I said, picking my sister up. "Night guys."

"Night." They chorused.

I set Katie on her bed. "You wanna get your pillow to work?"

Katie nodded. "Here you go." She gave me the two pillows. I opened the small container on the first pillow and pulled out a small ring and a little needle. "So I guess I'm supposed to prick myself and dab the blood on the top of the ring. That's how it tracks my heart beat." I pricked myself and dabbed the blood on the flat part of the ring before putting it on. "Can you hear my heart beat?"

Katie put her head against the pillow. "Yeah." She smiled. "I can."

"Okay, you're turn." I told my sister.

Katie jammed both hands underneath her. "No."

"Come on baby sister. It doesn't hurt." I coaxed.

"You promise?" She asked me.

I pulled the stuff out of the container. "Okay, maybe it hurts a little but not too bad. Look there's a band aid in here too!"

I took the band aid from my container and put it on my forefinger. "You ready?" I tugged her onto my lap, taking her right hand in mine and turned it so her palm was facing up.

"No." Katie told me.

"On the count of three." I told her, rubbing her back with one hand.

She buried her face in my neck. "Okay."

I took her hand in mine, making sure she wasn't going to move her hand at the last second. "One, two, three." I pricked her finger and dabbed the blood onto her ring; then slid it onto her ring finger. I wrapped her finger in a purple band aid and gave it a kiss. "All done sweetie."

"Can you hear my heart?" Katie asked.

I laid my head on the pillow, and listened to the steady thump of my sister's heart. "I can!"

"I wanna hear." Katie told me. I lifted my head and let her listen to her own heartbeat. "That's really cool."

"You can't take the ring off though, or else we have to do this again." I told my sister, cleaning up a little.

Katie examined her finger. "Okay Kendall."

"You ready for bed now?" I asked once more.

Katie lifted her head from her own heartbeat. "I'm still not tired."

"Come on baby sister, what can I do that will make you fall asleep?"

She gave a shy smile. "Will you read to me?"

I dreaded the answer to this question. "What book?"

She smiled even bigger. "_Goodnight Moon_? You still have that book right?"

"Unfortunately, I do." I said, standing up. "You stay here I'll go get it." I walked to my room to retrieve the worn down book. It was weird to think Katie could be listening to my heartbeat right now. It was almost creepy, but cool at the same time. "Okay, I'm back."

Katie gestured to one of her five white chairs. I sat down and she curled up in my lap, head over my heart.

"You know you have a pillow that can let you hear my heartbeat, right?" I asked.

"That's good for sleeping, but when I'm awake I want to hear the real thing. Not an artificial copy." Katie told me, playing with my fingers.

"Big words for a little girl." I told her.

Katie gazed up at me. "Just read. Please?"

I began to read from the book, with every goodnight I said; Katie seemed to grow sleepier and sleepier. "Goodnight stars, goodnight air, and goodnight noises everywhere." I closed the book. "And goodnight Katie."

I set her in her bed, making sure she could hear my heartbeat. "Love you."

"Will you sing too?" Katie asked me, eyes barely open.

I turned out all the lights but her bed side table lamp. My voice started as a whisper but gradually worked its way up to a lullaby tone.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day (yeahh)_

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
Yeah"

"Sweet dreams baby sister." I whispered, kissing her forehead one last time.

I crept out of the room, my pillow in hand, and into the living room. "Hey guys."

"You finally get her to fall asleep?" Carlos asked me.

I nodded. "We were trying to figure out how to get the pillows to work."

"What happened to your finger?" Logan asked me.

I glanced down. "Oh I had to prick myself to get the pillow to work."

"That sucks." The spiky haired boy told me. "Katie let you prick her finger?"

"Barley." I gave a half smile. "I had to fight with her a little. But she finally did it." I held up the pillow.

"Cool. Can I see?" Carlos asked me.

I nodded and handed the pillow. "I may or may not have added a baby monitor into the pillow." I confessed. "Is she sleeping?"

Carlos pressed his head against my pillow. "Yeah I think so."

"I'm going to head to bed too." I took back the pillow and walked off to my room. I undressed and slid under the covers. My bed was much softer than the hospital bed. I fell asleep to Katie's heartbeat.

It was a nice change to sleep by myself even though I didn't have Katie's warm body next to mine.

* * *

**Pretty sweet pillow right? I want one! Hahahaha until next time XOXO~Tay**

_Karate in the lobby!_


	12. I Don't Wanna Miss This

**Hey! I had nothing to do today so I literally sat around all day because I am physically incapable of lying down. Either that or I'm just lazy. ;) we'll go with lazy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98 and briorca18**

**Warnings: conflict arrises :O**

**Songs Used: I Don't Wanna Miss This by Tyler Ward**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: I Don't Wanna Miss This

_In the middle of the night she calls my name I swear I hang on every word Her voice like lightning and thunder It's her spell I'm going under in the middle of the night she call my name And it feel so good When she's in my arms Like a child Who's safe from harm I don't wanna Miss this I don't wanna Mess this up I see the sun set down on your smile This is where I lay my fears back down You're the song that I'm singing You're my end and beginning_

(Kendall POV)

"Kendall wake up!" My sister launched her small body on top of me.

"I'm up!" My eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?!"

She sat down on my legs. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say hi."

"What time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Eight." Katie responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I guess I'm up for the day."

"Sorry." Katie said.

"No problem." I yawned and sat up. "Come here you." I grabbed my little sister and held her in my lap.

"Wanna wrestle?" Katie asked me hopefully.

"One or two rounds, then I need to shower." I told my sister, running my fingers through her hair.

She pulled me out of my bed and into the clearing in between my and Logan's bed. "You start there and get on your knees." She pointed to the ground near my bedside table.

I obeyed. "You ready to go down?!" I teased.

"Go!" Katie yelled charging at me.

I let her run into me; once she got to me I got her on the ground and began to tickle her.

"That's not wrestling!" She squealed.

"Show me the rule book!" I teased, tickling her even more. "Tap out! Tap out!"

Katie lasted a few more seconds before she thumped the ground. "Get offa me!"

I rolled off her, then changed my mind and trapped her underneath me. "I love you."

"I love you too." Katie smiled sweetly, reminding me just how lucky I was to have a sister like her.

"All right baby sister, I gotta go shower." I rolled off of her and onto the ground.

"Can I make you breakfast?" Katie asked me sitting up.

"Depends." I raised one eyebrow. "What are you making?"

She thought for a second. "Pancakes."

"Get help with the stove please. From Logan or James or somebody." I told her. I gathered some clothes for the day.

"Yes Kendall." She replied sweetly. That was her innocent voice, normally meaning she was going to do something that I told her she wasn't supposed to.

"Katie, I mean it." My voice was stricter than before.

She gazed up at me again. "Kendall I know!"

I patted her head and went off to the bathroom to shower. I could hear Katie and Logan talking.

She was giggling like mad, I was pretty sure we would have a messy kitchen to clean up.

Finally, I finished my shower, and was dried off and dressed. I walked into the kitchen to see Katie attempting to open a thing of flour.

"Did you even start cooking?" I teased.

She didn't respond, instead she jabbed the scissors at the stiff paper bag.

"Give me that before you end up hurting yourself." I coaxed, taking the scissors away from her small hands. I opened the bag with ease. "Now you can start measuring. I'll cook them if you make the batter."

"Okay." Katie worked in silence until she finished her batter. She handed me the stirred batter. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I took the batter and spooned it onto the griddle. A few seconds later, the pancakes were ready to be flipped. "Katie will you get me a plate please?"

She moved from where she was watching me and climbed up to get me a plate.

"Don't fall." I told her absent mindedly.

"You know somethin' Kendall? That actually wasn't part of my plan!" She shot back at me.

I laughed. "You crazy, little girl." I took the finished pancakes of the griddle and set them on the plate, then repeated the cycle. "Can you tell the guys that we have pancakes?"

"I could…" Katie replied mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. "_Will_ you tell the guys we have food?"

"Say please." Katie told me.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Katie prompted.

I gave a sly smile. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm the bigger one of us. And the bigger one has all the power." I threw Katie over my shoulder and walked around a little bit.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked. Her voice was in between nervous and happy.

I turned in a quick circle. "I haven't decided yet."

"Please put me down!" She begged.

"Humor me." I turned in another circle. I meant give me a good reason why I should put her down.

"You should put me down because I'm your little sister and you love me, and you want to keep me happy." Katie informed me.

"Can't argue with that logic." I set her on the ground and kissed her head. "You're getting heavy again."

She looked up at me, questioning.

"It's a good thing, it means you're healthy. It wasn't good when I lifted weights that weighed more than you do. Now you're back to about ten pounds under what you normally are, which is still like fifteen pounds under weight any way. So technically you're still twenty five pounds under weight." I babbled.

"But I'm not too heavy for my big brother, right?"

I blushed; my not thinking might have just lowered her self-confidence. "Never. Now will you please go tell the rest of the guys that we have brunch?"

She smiled at me then scampered off.

I really wasn't sure what to do with her these days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

Katie, Carlos, Logan, James, and Robbie were all sitting around the kitchen table playing a board game. I was standing in the kitchen putting the rest of the breakfast dishes away.

The door to the apartment opened and my mom walked in.

I was ready to apologize. "Hi mom."

"Hi Kendall." She answered looking surprised at what she saw. "You're doing the dishes." She stated walking over.

"Yup." I agreed. I put my arm around her. "I'm sorry. For what I said yesterday. And how I've been acting for the past few weeks. The Katie situation has had me under a lot of stress."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you for being a good brother." She apologized and kissed my cheek.

I dropped my arm and finished the chore.

My mom walked over to the table. "Hi Katie."

"Hi mom!" Was my sister's response.

"Hi James, Logan, Carlos, and Robbie?" A small smile twitched mischievously at her lips.

"Hi Mama Knight." The guys responded.

Robbie looked up uneasily. "Hi Aunt Jennifer."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kendall invited me. He said that he asked and it was fine with you."

I looked down and scratched my head. "I might have lied."

"Either way we are happy you're here." My mom said. "Have you ever gone sightseeing around LA?"

"No I haven't."

"Would you like to go?"

Robbie smiled. "That would be great."

"James, Logan, Kendall, Katie, Carlos? You guys want to come as well?" My mom asked us.

"No thanks. I wanna stay home." Katie responded.

"I'll stay back and watch Katie." I volunteered.

"We'll go." James decided for everybody.

"Fantastic. Shall we go now?" My mom asked.

They all stood.

Logan set the dice by his place at the table. "We'll finish the game when we get back." After everyone left Katie started to analyze the board.

"Kendall? Do you think I'm in a good enough position to win?" She asked me.

I gazed at the board. They were playing Monopoly, Katie seemed to have a lot of money; she also owned an entire strip of the board, which was impressive. And thanks to research she owned only three hotels and eight houses. According to the internet, if you did all of that it was almost impossible to lose.

However, she did not own Board walk or Park Place. She never showed much interest in the most expensive piece of property when I played with her. She always had liked the mediocre properties.

"I think so. If you invest well. Maybe do a little bargaining for higher property. Who owns boardwalk and park place?" I studied the board a little more.

"Logan. And I don't need the higher property to win. When it comes down to it, it will be my strip of land against his four or so properties."

"Whatever you say baby sister. You're better at this kind of stuff any way." I turned away from the board and started to watch TV.

Katie followed me. "Whatcha watching?"

I patted the couch next to me. "Come here."

Katie curled up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"That was your real question wasn't it?" I draped my arm around her.

"Yeah." She admitted.

We sat in silence for at least ten minutes until the doorbell rang. Katie ran to get it.

"Danny!" Katie cried, opening the door.

"Danny?" I asked, just as surprised.

"Katie, Kendall." He greeted. "May I come in?"

Katie nodded and stepped aside. She rushed over to me and climbed onto my lap. I held her tightly, examining the scar on her head.

"What are you…doing here?" I asked. Had someone asked him to come? I certainly didn't.

He stood uncomfortably in front of us. "I need to talk to Katie."

My sister gazed up at him. "So talk."

"Katie." I whisper-scolded. "Be nice."

She nudged me with her elbow.

"Can I talk to Katie alone please?" Danny asked me.

"Oh sorry." I lifted Katie off my lap and set her on the couch. "Be good." I kissed her head, before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Katie POV)

"Why did you kick my brother out?" I asked unhappily.

Danny sat down across from me. "Because I need to tell you something."

"What? Is it about my Dad?"

"Katie you've been living here for eight months, right?" He asked me.

"Nine." I corrected.

"And you've been hospitalized how many times?" Danny scribbled on the clipboard he was holding.

I pretended to think. "Three."

"When was the first time you were hospitalized?" Danny asked. "The date I mean."

"Um I don't know the exact date, but sometime in late February close to March maybe." I answered.

"Then the next time?"

I sighed. "Late June."

"The last time?"

"I just got home two days ago." I admitted.

Danny peered at me. "Do you see a problem here Katie?"

"No." I lied.

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"It's not my fault I'm in the hospital all the time!" I protested.

"Then who's is it?" Danny pressed.

I thought for a second. "My dad's."

"Katie I'm just going to come right out and say it." Danny said.

"Say what?"

"We want to move you out of your house and to another place where you would be safer."

I screamed. No seriously, I screamed. I couldn't believe it. "You-you can't do that! This is my real family!"

"As your officer it's my job to keep you safe. I feel like you are threatened here."

"Only by my dad!" I protested. "But he's in jail."

"What if he gets out? He'll know exactly where to find you!"

"But he won't get out!" I yelled, almost in tears.

"But what if he does?!" Danny screamed. "He'll know exactly where to find. What if he shoots you again?! You know it was just luck you survived!"

"You can't take me away!" I yelled.

Danny glared at me. "Yes! I can! Have you not been listening?!"

I turned on my heel, almost crying, I ran to find my brother, wondering how much longer I could run to him with my problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

I was laying on my bed with my headphones in, just relaxing, when I heard a mad pounding on the door.

I jumped up and opened it, wondering who it was. Katie knew she was allowed to just come right in.

There she stood, my sister, almost crying. As soon as I opened the door, she ran into me, throwing her arms around my waist.

"Katie what's wrong?" I asked in alarm, shutting the door with one hand, using the other to wrap around her.

She didn't respond. She just started to cry.

"Come sit with me." I led her over to my bed, sitting down; she climbed up next to me. "What happened out there with Danny?" I brushed her hair out of her face.

"He-he said. He said that I was threatened by Dad. An-and I had to leave!" Katie sobbed.

I pulled her into my lap, blinking back my own tears. "I won't let that happen to you."

"He said I had to g-g-go!" Katie hiccupped, nestling closer to me.

I pressed my lips to her hair. "Shhhh." I cooed. "If you have to leave, we'll go together. Okay? I won't leave you."

"What about the others?" Katie cried softly into my chest.

"Maybe we can all go back to Minnesota. Or New York, if we wanted to keep our jobs." I tried to soothe my sister. "But whatever happens I'm not leaving you alone."

"You promise?" Katie asked me, attempting to brush her never ending tears away.

"Of course. First things first. We're trying to get you to be able to stay here." I gently finger-combed her thick chocolate colored bangs.

Katie nodded; her face tearstained and red.

I tilted her chin up so she could look at me. "I love you Katie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again." I kissed her forehead. "Now let's go defeat the monster that tried to separate us."

* * *

**Fun fact! When I was first writing this I wrote "chocolate covered bangs" instead of colored and I didn't notice it until I edited the entire story. Yay? Hahaha talk to you Wednesday! Bye! XOXO~Tay**

_Yeah, that's the freshbeat look..._


	13. Paper Heart

**Hi! Sorry this is so late, I was lazy. I've decided that since I haven't told you a story I'm going to go on a little rant, if you don't want to read my rant skip down a few lines to where it says Kerfuffle. Okay so I was at a drama thing yesterday when I noticed one of my pet peeves. As actors we are trained to stand still and be proffesional when we talk or at least move with motivation. Someone that is a very good actor and who I think of very highly, does not stop moving! He does jazz squares and moves his legs in whatever odd fashion his body desires! And it makes me made. Be proffessional dude! **

**Kerfuffle. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11 and BTRlover98**

**Songs Used: Paper Heart by Tyler Ward**

**Warnings: Sadness. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Paper Heart

_In the parking lot of 7-eleven a picture of you, like a picture of heaven but my tears fall down upon the wheel breaking apart is how I feel, just how I feel 'cause I've been shot down, everybody turn around to the sound of my breaking heart just burn, everybody take a turn light a match under my paper heart_

(Kendall POV)

I wiped off Katie's face with a few dozen tissues. "Should we go confront Danny?" I took one last tissue and gently wiped her eyes.

Katie pushed my hand away and nodded. "I guess so."

"Let's go then." I held out my hand.

"Will you carry me?" She asked innocently, sitting on my bed.

"On one condition." I started. She raised her eyebrows. "You have to act as sad and innocent as you can. Act like you don't want to be taken away from your big brother."

"Kendall, I don't have to act." Katie whispered to me. "I already feel like that." Her voice broke and it unleashed another round of sobs.

I pulled her into a hug. "Shhh baby sister. Please don't cry. I won't let him take you away from me." My heart was broken into so many pieces right now. I can't even explain the pain I was feeling.

"Kendall?" Katie asked through her tears, she lifted her head from the top of my stomach, that's where she came up to on me, only enough to see my face. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around me. I did the same.

"Yeah baby girl?" I brushed the stray hair out of her face.

"Why does my chest burn?" She asked me innocently.

"Katie," I whispered. "Let me put it this way. You've got a heart made out of paper. And someone just lit it on fire."

"I don't like that feeling." She sobbed. "Make it stop. Please Kenny. Make it stop hurting."

"It'll stop eventually. My heart hurts too. It'll go away. I promise." I told my sister.

"Can Advil help?" Her question made me realize how innocent she actually is.

I ran my fingers through her long hair; that needed to be trimmed. "Unfortunately, it can't. It's more of an emotional pain than a physical pain. You just have to find things that make you happy, and some times that helps."

"How do _you_ make it feel better?" Katie asked me innocently.

I smiled and unwrapped her arms from around me, then sank down to the floor. Katie curled up in my lap. "I love spending time with you when I'm sad. Or I listen to music, or fool around with the guys."

"And it goes away instantly?" Katie asked, pressing her forehead to my cheek.

"It's a process." I told her. "Maybe all you need is some good news and you'll be back to normal."

"I don't like broken hearts." Katie told me. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know anyone that does." I managed to stand up with her in my arms. "I know this is the last thing you wanna do right now, but we need to. So we can have a happy ending."

"Okay." She whispered. I readjusted her in my arms so I could walk around. I walked out into the living room where Danny was standing.

"I need to talk to you." I told him, raising my eyebrows.

"There's nothing you can say that will change my mind." Danny told me.

"Just tell me why." I demanded. "After I almost lost my sister, why you would insist on taking her away from me again?!"

"It's for her own safety Kendall." Danny told me, looking me straight in the eye. "She isn't safe here."

"Why not?!" I demanded. I will not throw a temper tantrum. I will not throw a temper tantrum.

"If your dad gets out of jail he'll know where to find her again."

"He's in jail for the rest of his life." I told Danny. "My family has custody of Katie, not you. So I'm going to politely ask you to leave."

"Your family has _foster care _custody of Katie! And that means that I can relocate her if I think she's threatened!" Danny told me smugly.

My mouth fell open. "You gave us a foster care contract?!" I screamed almost dropping Katie.

Danny smirked. "It was an accident."

"I can't believe you!" I screamed, setting Katie on the ground. I walked towards the man.

Katie tugged on my hand. "Kendall _don't_." She whispered.

I stepped back and sighed. I picked up my sister once more. Katie put her fingers in her mouth and rested her head against my neck. I smiled a little bit, knowing how much she trusted me. "I might just tell your boss what you did and get you fired."

"Okay Kendall. If you can prove to me that this is a safe home for Katie, I'll let her stay with you. If I'm not convinced, Katie moves away. Alone, no connection between you two." Danny stated.

"How do I prove it to you?" I readjusted my grip on Katie.

"I observe you for a month, and at the end of the month, if I think this is a good home for Katie. She stays, and I give you a _real_ contract. If not." He turned his head once to the left and once to the right.

"Fine. Deal. We start tomorrow after I talk it over with my mom. Now please leave." I told him walking to the door.

"By the way, Katie where is the rest of your family?" Danny asked. I opened my mouth but he shushed me. "I asked Katie."

Katie took her fingers out of her mouth and spoke. "My mom and brother's took my cousin sightseeing."

Danny nodded.

"Bye now." I told him, ushering him outside of the apartment and shutting and locking the door.

"Kendall, do you believe that?" Katie asked me madly.

I sat down on the couch holding her in my lap. "I really can't. But you know what this means Katie."

She looked at me innocently again. "What does it mean?"

"You need to be on your best behavior for the next month. No fighting no biting. Not with me, not with anyone." I told her. "Can you do that for me?"

Katie nodded. "Kendall? My heart still hurts."

I gave a sad smile. I took her off my lap and pressed her head against my chest, stroking her hair. "So does mine baby sister."

She gazed up at me and I kissed her forehead.

"So does mine." I whispered again.

"I don't like having a paper heart." Katie whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

My mom was furious when she found out. As I watched her pace, Katie crawled up next to me. Literally crawled, I was standing she was on her hands and knees.

I picked her up off the ground and held her tightly. "You're silly." I told her.

"I don't wanna leave Kendall." Katie whispered.

"You aren't going to leave Katie. I won't let you." I tried to soothe. "Now don't let that little heart of yours break again."

"I'm trying big brother." She set one hand on my head and slid it down the back of my neck making me shiver.

"Mom?" I asked. "Are we going to do it?"

She sighed. "We don't have another choice right now."

I nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to James.

"I can't believe we could actually lose you Katie." James sighed.

Katie curled up in my lap. "Don't think like that."

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

Logan snarled. "I can't believe that son of a b–"

"Butt head." I supplied, trying to keep the situation as clean as I could.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that son of a butt head gave you guys the wrong contract!"

"I can't believe we didn't notice." I thought aloud.

My mom glanced over. "Well I had never seen a custody contract before. I don't know how I was supposed to know what the adoption one was and what the foster care one was."

"Maybe you _read_ the contract!" I grumbled. I was ignored

"Adoption?" Katie asked me.

I nodded. "The only way we could gain full custody of a foster child. Adoption."

"Sucks." She told me.

"It really does." James agreed.

Carlos glanced at me. "I don't understand how we can prove to Danny that this is a good home for Katie."

"I guess she has to be happy. No fighting in the apartment at all." I murmured, gazing at my little sister.

She looked back up at me, smiling slightly.

"This isn't a fantasy world!" Carlos scoffed.

"But we have to pretend it is." I told them.

"Kendall my heart still hurts." Katie said unhappily.

I kissed her head. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Katie shrugged.

"Do you wanna wrestle?"

Katie shook her head.

I thought for a second. "Do you wanna go swimming?"

"Not really." Katie told me.

"What about a swirly slide race?" Carlos piped in.

Katie shook her head.

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream?" James asked her.

Katie shrugged. "Maybe."

"Come on Katie, we can all go. We'll walk there." I stood Katie up; then stood up with the guys.

"What about Robbie?" Katie asked me.

I sighed. Unfortunately, Robbie had been sent home, no one was allowed in the apartment that wasn't here on a daily bases. "He's packing Katie. Go get your shoes and we'll head out."

"I can't believe our luck with her." James sighed, lacing up his converse.

I nodded solemnly. "I know."

Logan gave a half smile. "It might have been easier if we had never tried to find her!"

I stared at him, thoughts raging. "Get out Logan. Now."

He was taken back. "Kendall I was kidding."

"Haha." I said sarcastically. "Very funny! Not!"

"Look I'm sorry. There was nothing against you or Katie in that sentence." Logan murmured.

"Whatever." I shook my head and made sure I had my wallet with me.

"Why does every body look so tense?" Katie asked, walking into the room.

I glanced at Logan, who winked back. "No reason Katie. I guess we're still a little rattled up about what happened today."

She nodded and took my hand. "Are we walking?"

"Yup." I opened the door and let everybody outside before shutting and locking the door. "Is that fine?"

"You might have to carry me." Katie said slyly.

I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder.

"Kendall!" She giggled. "I didn't mean like that!"

"You should have been more specific." I told my sister, drumming with one hand on her back.

"Ow!" She giggled whined. "Stop it."

"Make me." I teased. She slapped my back. I smiled. "Didn't hurt."

Katie pouted. "Jay-ames! Help me!"

I felt James pull her off of me.

"My sister." I took her away from him and gave Katie a piggy back ride.

James laughed and messed up her hair. "Looks like I can't get you away from the monster."

"I'll bite you." Katie told me.

"Have fun." I told my sister, expecting to feel her teeth on my shoulder or ear or someplace that she could reach.

"You're mean." Katie pouted. I rolled my eyes. We were about three minutes from the ice cream shop.

"I am not. I just love to tease you." I told my sister, turning my head to kiss her cheek.

We walked into the shop and ordered. I got a vanilla cone, Katie got chocolate, James got cake batter, Logan went for peach, and Carlos got some bright blue flavor that looked pretty gross.

We sat around a table outside, shooting the breeze. Katie was curled up in my lap, listening to the conversations.

"Kendall?" She asked innocently when there was a lull in the conversation.

I leaned down a little closer to her. "Yeah?" I asked gently.

She shoved her ice cream in my face, freezing my nose. "That's all."

She went back to licking her ice cream cone contently, smiling at the guys' applause.

"Punk." I told her. "Gimme a kiss." I told her leaning down.

"No!" She giggle-squealed.

I kissed her cheek, leaving it a sticky mess. "Every time you try to mess with me I end up winning."

She wiped off her cheek. "I'll get you someday."

James watched with more interest than the others. "I wish I had a little sister."

"Here, you want mine?" I joked.

"Yes." He smiled.

I smiled back as Katie readjusted herself in my lap. "It seems more fun than it is."

Katie glanced up at me. "Yeah, raising him has been hard."

We all laughed.

"You see what I have to deal with?" I joked. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Go sit with James. And make sure to smash his ice cream in his face."

Katie gave a small smile and slid off my lap and walked over to James.

James smiled, and pulled her onto his lap. He glanced up at me, a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

I was thankful for having a sister every day, but now I had to hope she would never be taken away.

* * *

**The end! Of the chapter...not the story. Until next time! XOXO~Tay**

_I don't speak bear!_


	14. Airplanes

**Good morning! I'm sorry this update wasn't out yesterday, but we had a storm that knocked out the power and I had no internet connection. Sad sad day. But I'm here now at six in the morning. Gross. But I do have long chapter today.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18, Crazygurl5and11 and BTRlover98**

**Warnings: Fluff and swearing**

**Songs Used: Airplanes the Tyler Ward version. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Airplanes:

_Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time where you fade to the blackness And when you starin' at that phone in your lap And you hopin' but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand What would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

(Kendall POV)

"You feeling better Katie?" I tugged the comforter up to my sister's chin later that night.

"I guess so." She answered and wriggled around to find a more comfortable position.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You don't sound very happy." I rubbed her cheek. "What's wrong? Besides the obvious."

"Kendall?" Katie asked in a sad voice that made my heart break. "Why did you offer to give me to James?"

I frowned. "It was supposed to be a joke Katie. It wasn't meant to make you feel bad. I'm sorry."

Katie shrugged. "I wasn't upset."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Don't lie Katie."

"Sorry." She dipped her head to her chest.

I sighed again. "You gonna behave really well tomorrow?"

Katie nodded. "Of course."

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, gently pushing my sister's hair out of her face. "You need a head band to keep your hair out of your pretty face."

Katie blushed. "Can we go swimming?"

"Of course." I told her standing up. "But it's getting late, you need to get some sleep." I kissed her head. "Sleep good. I love you Katie."

"I love you too big brother." Katie told me. "Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" She made her eyes as big as possible.

"How can I say no to that face?" I kicked off my slippers and walked around the bed to the other side. Katie pulled back the covers for me to climb in. I plucked a brown hair off my sweats and released it to the floor.

"Lay down." Katie told me.

I smiled and slid farther down under the covers, resting my head on the pillow next to my sister.

She pulled the blanket up over my chest then she laid down close to me. I let her set her head on my chest.

"I guess I'm not leaving." I joked, rubbing my sisters back.

"No." Katie answered. "You're not."

I rolled onto my side to look at her. "You're so pretty, you know that?"

"You tell me that everyday Kendall." Katie's toes found mine under the covers.

"That's because it's true." I smiled taking her foot in between mine and slowly pulling her down under the covers.

"Hey!" She laughed. "Jerk."

"I know." I gave her a hug.

Katie curled up close to me and put her arm around my ribcage. I draped my arm over her slim body as well. "I'm lucky." Katie whispered.

"Why?" I asked genuinely confused.

"'Cause you're my big brother." Katie answered shyly.

I kissed her forehead. "Well then I'm luckier."

Katie sighed contently and began to drift off to sleep. "I love you so much Katie. Sweet dreams baby sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

Danny was in the apartment as soon as we woke up. I was not pleased to see him, nor was the rest of my family. We all managed to go along as though it was a normal morning. We all acted very polite and morning breakfast went smoother than it did most days.

There was no fighting and no screaming. The conversations were smooth and I didn't have to work to make them kid friendly.

I helped my mom clean up while everyone else got ready to go swimming. I figured it would be easiest if we did one thing a day and let Katie chose what it was.

"Kendall, you can go get ready if you like, I can finish up here." My mom told me.

I smiled. "Oh, okay, thanks." I rushed off to my bedroom and threw on my favorite black board shorts and shook out my hair.

I left my room and knocked on Katie's door. "You almost ready?"

She opened the door immediately, looking distressed. "No!" She cried.

I raised my eyebrows, not understanding. "Well why not?"

"I have no bathing suits!"

Ugh, is this like one of those teenage girl problems? "What do you mean? I thought you had like four."

Katie looked as if she were about to cry, she tugged me into her bedroom. "None that will cover all my scars!"

Oooh. Now I get it! "Where are your scars the worst?"

"Um." She thought for a second. "My ankles and calf, my upper thighs and my stomach."

I took that into consideration as I rummaged through her drawers. I found a pair of black bottoms that I tossed onto her bed and a matching tankini top that was long enough to hide all but an inch of her stomach. "Put this on and I'll be right back."

I rushed to my bedroom and grabbed some red board shorts that we too small for me but I had kept anyway. Then I ran into the bathroom and found some makeup that was meant for pools, so it was water proof.

I strolled back to my sister's room. Katie was standing in front of her mirror.

I cringed when I saw her. Her legs were so scratched up, along with her arms. "I'm back."

"I look awful Kendall." Katie whispered to the mirror.

I gave a half smile. "No you don't. But I can fix all of these scars." I tossed her my shorts. "Here put these on. They might be a little big but they'll have to do."

Katie slid on my shorts. They were so big they were almost falling off my sister. "They're huge!"

I laughed. "Yeah but you look really cute." I walked over to her and knelt down. I rolled over the waist band and the shorts were hiked up to her knees. Then I pulled on the draw strings, instantly tightening them. "Better?"

"The shorts yes, but my legs and arms? No." Katie answered, examining her left leg.

"That's where I come in." I sat on the floor against her bed. "Sit down and put your legs on me."

She obeyed, blushing slightly as I examined her legs.

"Wow." I remarked. "You really didn't miss a spot did you?"

She blushed even more. "They weren't all me."

I wanted to believe her. I really did, but I knew she had cut again after I had caught her. I just hadn't mentioned it. "It might feel cold." I warned.

I gently rubbed the foundation type stuff on my sister's legs, erasing all the scars immediately. "I can't believe girls put this stuff on their faces. It's so slimy!" I gagged.

Katie gave a weak smile.

"Can I have your arm?" I asked gently taking her legs off of me.

Sheepishly, Katie gave me her right arm.

"I don't judge Katie. I know they're scarred. So are mine, remember?" I told my sister revealing the annoying scars on my own wrist. I began to rub the foundation onto both of her arms. "They're you go. And now you look nice and tan." I got up onto my knees but Katie stopped me with a hug. I returned the hug.

"Thank you Kendall." She whispered.

"I think that requires a little more than a thank you." I raised my eyebrows, tapping my cheek.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek then climbed onto my back.

I walked out into the living room where the others sat. "Y'all ready?"

They stood up and we headed down to the pool. Katie slid off my back and took my hand as we walked out to the pool.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We'll go put the stuff down and be there in a minute." I let go of her hand and followed the guys to claim five chairs.

Katie walked over to the edge of the pool, staring at the water. I pulled my shirt off and crept up behind my sister. I pushed her in towards the pool then pulled her back towards me. "Saved your life!"

"That was rude!" She yelped.

"I know." I smiled. I watched as Carlos jumped in, James following him. Logan appeared a few seconds later.

Katie was watching me.

I glanced down at her. "Hey Katie, serious question."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Yes?"

"Can you…swim?" I asked uncomfortably. She couldn't swim very well before all of this happened but we had to rebuild all of her motor skills and we hadn't worked on this one.

"I was trying to figure that out myself." Katie admitted.

I picked her up and strolled over to the shallow end. "I guess we'll figure out." I set her down and jumped in. I surfaced again and swam back over to the wall. "It's really shallow Katie. Jump in."

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"I won't let you drown." I promised. "Now come here."

Uneasily, she stood in front of me. "I can't."

I tapped the concrete. "Sit down."

Shakily, Katie lowered herself onto the ledge. I took her legs and wrapped them around my waist. Then, I lifted her off the ledge and into the water.

"See it's not scary." I told my sister, walking further into the water.

Katie shrugged and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Take a breath." I warned. After my sister complied, I dropped beneath the water's surface. I managed to open my eyes just long enough to see my sister cute scrunched up face. My contacts started to come lose and immediately I snapped my eyes shut and emerged from the water. I dropped my sister and covered my eyes with both hands.

"Kendall!" She cried.

I took one of my hands away from my eyes and fished around in the water for her. I couldn't find her. I swam to the ledge as fast as I could. I got my contact situation handled and turned to face the pool. Katie was fighting to stay above the surface.

A wave of guilt hit me. I dove under the water, pushing off the wall, speed swimming to my sister.

I surfaced right in front of her and scooped her up. "You're okay now." I whispered, rubbing her wet back. That was now the only place on her body that wasn't scarred.

"Wh-what happened?" Katie asked my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Katie." I whispered.

She wiggled around in my arms until she freed herself and landed in the water.

I tried to pick her up again.

"Kendall!" She exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"But…"

"I'm not going to drown!" She told me, paddling her feet.

"You almost _did_ drown though!" I argued.

Katie tried to shrug.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I swam over to the guys who were hanging out in the deep end.

"Is Katie okay?" James asked me.

I shrugged. "She won't let me help her."

Logan's eyes filled with sympathy. "Poor thing. Must be frustrating."

"Maybe she'll let me help her." James thought aloud, gazing at me.

I nodded. "Go for it."

He shot down under the water, speed swimming over to Katie. He popped up in front of her and started to talk.

We heard Katie yell, "No!" And James immediately dove back under the water and came back over to us.

"Spoiled brat." James spat once he resurfaced.

I wanted to say that's my sister you're talking about. But what good would it do? She _was_ acting like a brat. "Nobody tells Danny."

Carlos started to laugh. "Nobody! That's such a funny word. Nooobody! It's like no body will tell Danny what happened. So something without a body could tell him!"

I chuckled at my youngest friend's stupidity.

James rolled his eyes, put his hands on Carlos's shoulders and pushed him under the water. "Problem solved!"

We all laughed as Carlos resurfaced.

"Carlos, where's your helmet?" Logan asked, pushing himself out of the pool and onto the ledge, he left his feet dangling in the water. I did the same and Carlos and James followed suit.

"I don't wear it to the pool. It's not normal. Duh." Carlos toe flicked some water at Logan.

"It's not normal to wear it all the time!" James told him. His comment resulted in a playful fight between the two roommates.

"Hey." I said in alarm. "Where's Katie?"

Logan surveyed the pool. "Right there." He pointed to the small body swimming towards us.

Katie popped up from under the water, panting. I stretched my leg out and let her grab onto it. "What's up Katie?" I asked, trying not to sound like she had been annoying the crap out of me.

She continued panting as I reached down as far as I could and lifted her out of the water and onto my lap. "I'm sorry." She whispered to me, running her wet hand down my chest.

"It's okay." I told her. "I know you were just frustrated." I kissed her chlorine scented head. There was something about her that couldn't allow me to stay mad at her. She was too sweet, and the way that she interacted with me was adorable.

"Sorry James." She told the brunette boy, who stopped wrestling for long enough to thank her and accept the apology.

"Kendall?" Katie asked innocently. "Will you play a game with me? I'm bored."

"Sure." I agreed. I dropped her back in the water, and then pushed myself in as well. I took her in my arms, resting one hand on the pool wall. "Anyone else want to play?"

Logan's gaze shifted from us to the pool chairs and back again. "Sure, why not?" He slid in right next to us.

"What do you wanna play Katie?" I asked her.

"If had a ball we could play monkey in the middle." She told me.

"There's one by the chairs." I lifted her out of the water and onto the pavement. She ran off and grabbed the ball while Logan and I swam to the shallow end.

"Hey Kendall." A voice said from the side of the pool.

I looked up and smiled. "Hi Jo."

"What are you doing?" She asked me, sliding off her shoes and putting her feet in the water.

I flicked some water at her. "Playing with Katie."

Jo narrowed her eyes. "Where is she?"

"Um," I scanned to pool. "Right there!" I pointed to Katie who was running towards me.

She chucked the ball at my head, but I managed to avoid it. "Hey you!"

Katie smiled innocently at me.

"Come here." I opened my arms and Katie jumped towards me. "Take a breath."

Katie complied and I pushed her under the water.

"Hey!" She giggled spewed when I pulled her back out of the water.

I wrapped my arms around her as Logan played with the beach ball.

"Hi Katie." Jo smiled.

Katie rested her head on my shoulder, in kind of a he-loves-me-more-than-you sort of way. "Hi Jo."

Logan threw the beach ball at us. "Are we playing or not?"

I nodded and gently set Katie down. "I'm in the middle."

Logan tossed the ball to my sister and I intercepted it immediately. Logan and I traded places and he managed to catch Katie's throw.

Katie slid into the middle, and I knew our game would be more fun now.

I tossed it to Logan, then he tossed it back, Katie didn't even come close to touching it.

Suddenly, Jo piped up. "Wait Kendall, aren't those your shorts?!" She pointed to the shorts Katie was wearing.

I nodded as Katie turned the same color as the shorts.

"I'm done." She whispered and swam over to me.

I smiled and picked her up before she had a chance to decide if she wanted me to or not. "No you're not."

Logan glanced at us. "Katie do you think you can balance on the ball?"

Katie grinned, and so did I.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him. He winked back.

"All right." He set the ball on the surface of the water. "I'll hold it still and Kendall will set you on top of it."

I lifted her onto the colorful ball and held her still. "Logan let go of the ball." He obeyed and Katie wobbled like crazy. I took her shoulders and tried to steady her. I let go of her shoulders and Katie balanced for a few seconds before falling back onto me.

"I don't think that I can balance for much longer." Katie told me. I moved out from behind her and let her fall into the water.

"Hey!" She cried as she resurfaced. "That was mean!"

"Yes." I agreed. "What's your point?"

She scowled at me, but it quickly turned into a laugh.

"Is your brother being mean to you?" Jo cooed.

Katie rolled her eyes and turned to face her. "Yes."

I laughed. "Come here baby sister." I slid down under the water, so just my head was sticking out, and opened my arms. Katie half swam over to me and climbed into my arms.

Katie rested her head on my shoulder once more, shooting Jo another look; this one was asking if Jo were jealous. I glanced down at her legs, and I noticed a faint scar. It was probably time for her to get out of the pool since the makeup was wearing off. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Makeup is fading Katie."

She startled and jumped from my arms and ran over to the towels, wrapping herself in one.

"Seriously Kendall, why is she wearing your shorts?" Jo asked me as a came and sat next to her.

I shrugged. "I think she looks cute."

"But…" Jo's voice trailed off.

"I gotta go." I told her standing up. She stood as well.

"Goodbye kiss?" She asked me.

"I probably taste like chlorine." I warned, then leaned down and kissed her. I pulled away first. "I'll see you later."

I walked to my sister, and sat down opposite her.

"You that cold?" I asked her, referring to the towel that was draped around her shoulder and covering the rest of her body.

"Shut up." She muttered.

I frowned.

Katie glanced up at me. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I told her. "Why are you all wrapped up like that?"

"Easiest ways to protect my scars." My sister told me.

"Katie, you can hardly see them. I just noticed because…"

She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

I sighed, racking my brain. "Because I'm your brother."

She laughed quietly. She was being kind of bratty, but I guess I couldn't blame her.

"You think I don't wish that I could hide these?" I gestured to the scars on my arm. "The more scars you have, the tougher you are." Trying to reason with Katie is like a colorblind person trying to do a rubix cube. It simply can't be done. Or can't be done easily that is. "Will you please just come swimming with me?"

Katie stood and dropped her towel from her shoulders. I glanced at her legs, the scars were coming into vision but only if you concentrated. "Kendall?"

I stood up and moved in front of my sister. "Ye-e-s?"

She glanced at me. "Thanks for being so nice to me, when I was being, so, well, bitchy. I guess."

I lifted my hand to the bridge of my nose and started to gently rub circles on it. "No problem. Although I don't appreciate the language. Why do you already know those words?"

Katie smiled innocently. "Kendall, I have four older brothers. I start to pick up on something's." She lowered her voice. "And dad used to call me 'a little bitch.'"

I felt a pang go through my heart. "Oh. But that's still no excuse for bad language." I threw her over my shoulder. "You're getting punished; you've been a baaad girl."

She giggled. "You sound like a goat."

"Baaaaah." I did my best goat imitation.

"You're a dork." Katie informed me.

I lowered my voice. "You're gonna pay for that!" I gently threw her into the pool then jumped in after her.

"You suck!" Katie squealed when I took her in my arms.

"I know." I wrapped one arm around her back; the other arm went underneath her.

"Put me down." Katie told me.

"Give me a kiss."

"No! Put me down!"

"Give me a kiss." I teased.

"Put me down." Katie ordered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Kiss?" I made a face, trying to get her to laugh.

Finally, she cracked. My sister kissed my cheek and I put her down for about three seconds, then I picked her right back up again.

"Hey!"

"I said I would put you down, I didn't say I wouldn't pick you back up." I teased.

Katie leaned down and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt weird pressure on my shoulder; then I felt tiny teeth sink into my flesh. "Hey!" I cried. "Ouch!"

Katie lifted her mouth from my shoulder and smiled.

"You little vampire." I teased setting her down.

"I know!" Katie grinned at me.

"Do you still have your baby teeth?" I asked my sister.

"Just a few molars, but they're loose." Katie told me.

I made a fist. "Here, I'll knock them out!" I slowly moved my fist to her face and rested it against her cheek.

Katie turned her head and licked my knuckles.

"Ew!" I laughed and rubbed my hand on her. She giggled. I scooped her up and swam over to James, who was sitting on the ledge with the rest of the guys. I set my sister in his lap. "She's yours now."

Katie laughed and squirmed off his lap and back into my arms. She traced the teeth marks she had left in my shoulder.

James glanced at me. "Uh no thanks dude. I don't need a little vampire."

I laughed and Katie smiled still tracing the tooth marks. "Anyone else?"

Logan and Carlos shook their heads. "She's a little troublemaker." Logan observed.

"I wonder where she got that from." I peered at Carlos. He shrugged.

"Can we go swim?" Katie asked me. I nodded and waved goodbye to the guys. I moved over into deeper waters and floated on my back. Katie was floating next to me and I was at peace with the world.

Soon I felt Katie move and sit up, I kicked my feet and managed to make myself perpendicular to the pool floor.

She tugged me over to the wall. Not only was she getting stronger, her swimming was improving greatly.

"What's up Katie?" I asked her.

She smiled shyly at me.

I wrinkled my forehead. "What's wrong?"

She pushed herself up onto the ledge and put her feet on my shoulder.

"Are you mute again?" I teased, tickling the bottom of her feet.

She squealed and tugged her feet away. "No."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

Katie traced her everlasting bite mark on my shoulder with her toe. "Did I…hurt you?"

I shook my head and moved to sit next to my sister. "Is that what this is about? You were afraid you hurt me when you bit me?"

"It's just that, I've been kinda mean to you today." Katie paused and dragged her foot around on the surface of the water. "You were trying to be nice and I guess I wasn't. Sometimes I guess I just take you for granted."

I slid my arm around her. "I love you. You know that? More than anything thing in the world."

Katie looked up at me. "I love you too. A lot. Probably more than you can imagine."

"Uh-uh." I disagreed. "I love you more. Way more than you can imagine. Way more than anybody."

"More than the guys?" Katie asked me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"More than the guys." I agreed.

Katie thought for a second. "More than Mom?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"More than Jo?"

"More than Jo." I told her.

"So that means I'm your favorite little girl in the world?" Katie asked me, her voice still calm.

I leaned down and kissed her head. "Most definitely."

"What if you have a daughter some day?"

I almost laughed. "I'll still love you more than her."

"Why?" Katie asked me innocently.

I set my head on hers. "Because I loved you first."

"You promise?" Katie asked me.

"I promise." I took a beat before speaking again. "You know what my daughter's name will be?"

"What?"

I crossed my ankles before I softly whispered. "Alexa."

Katie looked up at me. "That's my middle name."

"Exactly." I told her.

Katie climbed into my lap, smiling and nestled up against me chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her kissing her forehead. As I lifted my head I saw Danny, he had been watching us.

He had tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Awwww. :(: conflicted. Until tomorrow :) XOXO~Tay**

_Told ya I could direct!_


	15. Red

**Hi! I'm in a super mood because I had a super day! :D In first period we watched a movie, third period we had a really easy test andfifth period was actually fun. Then I went to lunch with some awesome people, then we filmed a moviefor about four hours and that was great and I went with one of my other friends to see a play. And in that play was someone from my last play and he gave me four hugs after it because he's so sweet. I honestly wish he was my brother. AND he was wearing his Bye Bye Birdie shirt! :D **

**Anyway: This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18, BTRlover98, and Crazygurl5and11**

**Songs Used: Red by Taylor Swift**

**Warnings: Fluff! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 15: Red

_Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly Loving her is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all Losing her was blue, like I'd never known Missing her was dark gray, all alone Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you've never met But loving her was red Loving her was red Touching her was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

(Kendall POV)

We had survived almost a week with no fighting. I think Danny was thoroughly impressed with how well our family got along. Katie interacted with everyone but was always closest to me. I actually don't think there was one time, except for meals, that I was sitting down and Katie wasn't on my lap.

One day, I was hanging in my bedroom with Katie and Logan.

Katie was on the floor doing a puzzle and Logan and I were in a discussion of when we should go back to work.

"I think that we should wait until the law suit is completely over." Logan told me. "Which could be as soon as next week to as late as November."

"I agree that we should wait until after the lawsuit but if it ends early I think we should wait here until Danny leaves." I told Logan.

He glanced at me. "I'm not disagreeing but shouldn't we get back to work immediately?"

"No, you are disagreeing." I told him. "You guys can go back to work, but I think that I should stay with Katie until Danny leaves."

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat." Logan told me. I stifled a laugh.

"It's whatever tickles your peach!" I told him.

Logan smirked. "Whatever stops the tears." (Copy Right to My friend Kaitlyn and I)

I laughed. "Nice one!"

Katie looked up at us from the floor. "Carlos says whatever tickles your pickle."

Logan and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Katie giggled too, but I don't know if she knew why we were laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" Katie asked me.

I continued to laugh. Katie jumped onto my bed. "Ken-dall!"

I pushed her away slightly, still laughing. Katie pounced on me.

"Kendall!" She whined. "Why is that so funny?"

I managed to stop laughing long enough to catch her and sit up. "I just didn't expect you to say something like that."

She pouted. "So?"

"So?" I mimicked. I lifted her off my lap. "I am going to get something to drink. Anyone else want something?"

They shook their heads and I walked to the kitchen. It took me all of five minutes to return to my bedroom. In those five minutes Logan and Katie managed to get into a fight.

I reentered my room. "Where's Katie?" I stepped over the half-finished puzzle.

Logan glanced up at me from his book. "Her room."

"Why?" I asked sitting on the bed putting my glass on my night stand.

"We had a fight." Logan answered nonchalantly.

I sighed. "About what?"

"Not sure. She seemed pretty upset about whatever I said or didn't say." He sounded distant.

"Do _not_ tell Danny!" I hissed.

"No problem." Logan answered.

I sighed and got up. I walked to Katie's room and stopped outside the door.

There was a handwritten sign on the door. "I'm busy. Do not enter. Especially if your name is Logan."

I smiled and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Katie asked.

"It's me." I told her. "Can I come in?"

"No."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm busy!" She insisted.

"Katie open the door!" I told her. I was afraid she was cutting again, that's what she told me the last time she was cutting.

"I told you! I'm busy!"

I took a deep breath. "Katherine Alexa Knight open this door right now!"

"Kendall!" She shouted. "Go away! I'm busy!"

I opened the door anyway; I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Katie was curled up in the far corner of her bedroom. I walked over to her. "Wrists." I demanded, holding my hands out. Annoyed, Katie gave me her arms and stretched out her legs. No damage was done.

"Good girl." I told her and kissed both her wrists.

"I told you I was busy, why did you come in anyway?" Katie asked me, pulling her hands away.

"Because I knew you were lying and I wanted to make sure you were safe." I told my sister sitting next to her.

"I wasn't lying." Katie told me. "I was doing something."

I raised my eyebrows. "What were you doing?"

Katie held up the new book she had gotten. "Reading."

I took the book out of her hands and set it next to me. "You can keep reading in a second. I have to talk to you first."

"What about?" Katie stretched out her legs so they were in my lap.

"What were you and Logan fighting about?" I rested my hand on Katie's shin.

She glanced at me. "None of your business."

"Alright. I'll respect that." I told my sister. "But you can't tell Danny you're fighting. You have to pretend to get along with Logan. Can you do that for me?"

My sister smiled. "Of course."

"Good." I picked the book back up. "Do you want to be by yourself now?"

"Actually." Katie stopped me. "Will you read to me?"

"Of course." I told her. I stood up off the floor and got onto Katie's bed, leaning against the headboard.

Katie crawled up next to me. I set the book down and patted my lap. She crawled into my lap and rested her head against my neck, and put her fingers in her mouth. I sometimes forget how old she is. Sometimes she acts much older than she is and other times she acts like she's four.

I began to read to my sister until I heard a tap on the door. "Come on in."

The door opened and Danny stepped inside. "Oh hi Kendall, I didn't know you would be in here."

"I always am." I told him, setting the book down.

Katie didn't bother to lift her head from my neck, instead she pulled her knees closer to her chest and took one of my arms and wrapped it around her. That is her you-aren't-taking-me-away-from-my-brother pose.

"Do you need something?" I asked Danny. "I'm not trying to be rude; we're just kind of in the middle of something."

"Just making sure you're getting along." Danny told me.

I smiled. "We are." I rested my chin on Katie's head and ran my fingers through her long hair.

Danny nodded and left.

"I don't like him anymore." Katie said once Danny left.

"I don't either." I lifted my sister off my lap and laid down.

Katie picked my arm up, curled up next to me and then put my arm around her. She stretched one arm so it was resting on my stomach.

"Comfy?" I asked my sister, lacing my fingers through hers.

Katie nodded.

"You really aren't shy around me are you?" I asked my sister, staring at the ceiling.

"Nope." Katie answered. "But that's only because I love you."

I turned my head and kissed my sister's forehead. "I love you too baby sister."

"I'm tired." Katie told me.

"You can't be tired!" I teased her.

Katie pouted as I unwrapped my arms from her. I rolled on top of her, trapping her beneath me.

Katie squealed, knowing what was coming. "Not tired anymore!"

"Liar!" I pushed my fingers into her sides. She squealed.

"Stop it!" She giggled. "How would you like it if I did this to you?"

"But you can't because I'm the big brother." It was awful reasoning, but I didn't mind.

Katie spontaneously pinned me down. "You're logic doesn't work now." She started to tickle me and I laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh you're gonna get it little girl!" I broke free from my sister's grip. Katie tumbled off the bed and ran away from me.

I ran after her, making nonsense monster noises.

Katie ran out into the living room and up the slide. I climbed up after her. I reached for her leg and pulled her out of the slide.

I threw her over my shoulder and started to slowly pace.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Katie giggled.

"I don't know yet." I told my sister, tazing her.

"Stop it!" She squealed.

"Stop it!" I mimicked making my voice all high and girly.

She kicked me in the stomach, but not hard, just hard enough to surprise me.

"Bad move Katie." I cooed. I almost sounded like our dad; it scared me that I could hear him in my own voice.

Katie giggled. "No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was." I argued; all of the happiness drained from my body. It was crazy how one second you could be happy as ever and the next you don't want to talk to anybody.

"No it wasn't!" She insisted. "It was fun."

"No, I guess it wasn't a bad move." I told my sister, setting her back on the ground.

Katie was confused. "What?"

"I'll see you later baby sister." I headed to my room, collapsing on my bed. Logan was gone, but I wasn't sure where he was.

I laid on my bed, staring up at the fake stars on my ceiling, scrolling through all of the times I had been mean to Katie. As I went further into my memory, the more and more bad memories stacked up.

I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow, trying to get the bad memories to go away, but they wouldn't. No matter how many good memories I had with Katie, I couldn't remember them, they were all of me screaming at her.

I was faintly aware that the door had opened then closed again. I figured it was just Logan. Then I felt someone sink onto the edge of my bed.

The mystery person just sat there. Suddenly, they lifted their hand and set it on my back. I tensed slightly.

"Kendall, why did you stop playing?" It was Katie.

I rolled over onto my back and bluntly stared up at her.

"You look like a puppy that has just been kicked." Katie observed.

I couldn't reply with some smart-mouth comment. I had to be nice. I had to be nice.

Katie frowned. "What's wrong big brother?"

"Katie?" My voice cracked in the middle of her name. She immediately cuddled up to me, wrapping one thin arm around my ribcage and the other was used to mess up my hair. "Do you think I'm like dad?"

"Never!" She said sternly. "Why would you even think that?"

"When I was playing with you earlier I thought I sounded like dad, and anything I can remember is just me yelling at you." I admitted.

Katie sat up and tugged me up with her. She rested her head on mine before she spoke. "Kendall there is one major difference with you and Dad when you yell. When you yell it's to protect me, when Dad yells it to hurt me. Please don't think you're anything like Daddy. I promise you, you're not."

I slipped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. "Thank you baby sister." I rested my head against hers.

"You promise you won't think you're anything like dad?" Katie kissed my cheek; then held out her pinky.

"I promise." I linked my pinky with hers.

"Good boy." Katie cooed; then pinned me underneath her.

"What?!" I sputtered, laughing.

"Karma baby!" She rested her knees on my hands.

It looked like she was going to give me a typewriter, but I wasn't sure she knew what that was, and I wouldn't dare give her the idea. "What are you gonna do?"

"Whatever I want to!" Katie smiled devilishly.

"I guess I deserve this." I admitted.

"Yes." Katie agreed. "Yes you do."

"Katie, you're scaring me." I told my sister. "Just get it over with."

There was a knock on the door and James walked in. "Hey Kendall? Oh never mind it looks like you're busy."

I rolled my eyes. "She says it karma."

James grew interested. "What are you going to do to him?"

"I don't know yet." Katie admitted.

"Hmm." James pondered. "It looks like you're in a good position to give him a typewriter."

I shot him a dirty look.

"What's that?" Katie asked innocently.

"It's where you take your pointer fingers and drum on his chest with them. It hurts pretty bad." James explained. "It's like this."

He leaned over Katie and began to drum on my chest.

"Ow! Dude, cut your finger nails!" I whined.

Katie laughed. "I wasn't really trying to hurt him."

I smiled at my sister. "See James, this is why I love her more than you."

"Fine by me." James answered. "Katie just try it."

She tapped on my chest about four times and then stopped. "Happy James? Do you have any other ideas?"

"Doesn't he always blow on your stomach?" James asked.

"You do that you die." I jokingly warned.

James frowned. "So it's okay for you to do that all the time to Katie, but it's not fine for her to do it to you?"

"Precisely." I answered.

"Katie it's a hollow threat."

"Oh no way dude!" Katie interrupted.

"I'll pin him down if you want to do it." James pinned down my hands with one arm and my legs, with one of his.

Katie uneasily slid off of me and rolled up my shirt.

"Dude work out more." James told me, referring to my lack of abs.

"Well sorry I don't have a six pack like you!" I retorted.

Katie studied my stomach. "He kind of has a two pack."

"What is this pick on Kendall?" I murmured.

Katie shook her head while James nodded.

I felt Katie's lips on my stomach, and as she blew on it, there was an indescribable sensation that made me laugh. I broke away from James and grabbed my sister.

She shrieked. "Are you gonna retaliate?"

"Not yet." I told her. "Someday I will. But not right now."

Katie smiled.

"Kendall fix your shirt." James told me.

I raised my eyebrows, tugged my shirt off and threw it at him. "Like that?"

"I meant pull it down!" James grimaced.

Katie ran her hand across my bare stomach making me shiver.

"Why did you come in here in the first place?" I asked James, watching Katie's hands on my stomach.

"We're going out for pizza in about 20 minutes, so get ready." James told us; then left.

"I think that means put a shirt on." Katie told me.

"I know that's what it means." I teased. "I'll see you in about twenty minutes." I lifted her off my lap and went searching for a new shirt.

Katie hesitated just outside of the door. "I don't think Danny will be able to take me away."

"I don't think he will either Katie." I told my sister. "Unless he's heartless."

"Unless he's heartless." Katie echoed.

The only thing is; it was very possible that Danny _was_ heartless.

* * *

**Until next time! XOXO~Tay**

_And remember! You're Kelly!_

**Enjoy!**


	16. Deep Green

**I was going to post this at three today, but then I realized I had a tube of hena and only five tattoos. I have 15 now. I'm cool. Hah that's a lie. A lie through and through. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98**

**Warnings: Swearing and heavier topics. Also fluff**

**Songs Used: Deep Green by Tyler Ward**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Deep Green

_His eyes are like the ocean, so deep. And his smile brings me to his feet. And he's got everything. And his eyes are deep green. Well he catches my eye; and a thousand others at the same time. And he can tell that he's always the one to shine. And his eyes are deep green. _

(Kendall POV)

We were at a pizza place a few miles from the house. It was me, Katie, and the guys. My mom was conversing with Danny.

We were crammed into a little four person booth. On one side it was James and Logan and the other was me, Katie and Carlos.

Katie and Carlos were coloring on the kid menu they had begged for. Katie had one arm linked through mine and was coloring with her other.

"What do you think your mom and Danny are talking about?" Logan asked me.

"Good question." I told him. "I don't actually know."

Carlos looked up from the paper. "What if he and your mom fall in love, and get married?!"

"_Car-los!_" Katie groaned. "That's weird!"

"That will never happen! My mom has better taste than that!" I told everyone.

Logan glanced at me. "She chose your dad didn't she?"

There was an uneasy silence at the table. Katie dropped her crayon and scooted closer to me.

James glared at Logan. "Logan for a smart person you sure are dumb. You really need to learn when to talk and when to not talk."

"I agree." I answered. "My dad wasn't always a bad person; he just got kind of messed up after the divorce. I think he would have been different I had gone to live with him."

Katie shrugged. "Probably not. He's a sick man."

Carlos frowned. "Can't we all just be happy?"

"Worth a try." I answered him. "Random conversation. James say the first word that pops into your mind."

"Kerfuffle!" James shouted.

"How the heck is _that_ the first word that popped into your head?!" I asked him.

Katie giggled. "What does that even mean?"

James raised his eyebrows. "I actually don't really know."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It means to argue or fight."

"So." Carlos stated. "You want us to have a conversation on an argument…"

"A kerfuffle!" James corrected.

"Alright. Let's make a story. Carlos! You chose the word!" I told him.

"Kittens." Carlos answered.

"Kerfuffling kittens." I raised my eyebrows. "All right Logan your turn."

"Tail feathers."

"That's two words!" Carlos told him.

Katie glanced up at me. "Kendall? What's wrong with your friends?"

"All right. Kerfuffling kitten's tail feathers. Yeah I'm abandoning this story." I dropped my hands from the table to my lap.

"Katie what are you drawing?" Logan asked my sister.

Katie continued scrubbing away with her crayon as if she didn't hear him.

"Katie. What are you drawing?" Logan asked a little louder. She ignored him again.

"Katie." I tried.

Again, I was ignored.

I grabbed her hand, stopping it immediately. "Katie."

"Kendall!" She whined.

"Katie, Logan was talking to you." I told her lowly.

"I know. And I was ignoring him." Katie tugged her hand away.

I inhaled deeply through my nose. The boys watched me with a frightened expression, but Katie didn't seem to notice it.

"Katie?" I growled. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"No." Katie answered.

I stood up, unwilling to make a scene. "Katie come on."

She rose uneasily from her seat and stood next to me. I linked my hand in hers, and walked to the front of the restaurant, Katie shuffled next to me.

"Don't be long!" James called after us.

It was unreasonably chilly for a summer night in LA. I was happy I had opted for a long sleeve shirt and jeans, Katie on the other hand was wearing capris and a cap sleeve t-shirt. I sat down on the bench and both of Katie's hands looking her straight in the eye. "Katie, you need to stop acting like this."

"Like what?" She asked me, she sounded genuinely confused.

"So, so," I tried to think of the right word. "So bratty!"

"But." Katie widened her eyes.

I stopped her. "Look, I know you've been under a lot of stress and things like that, and I know that you get mean to hide your true feelings, but baby sister, it's not fun to be around you when you're like this."

"But Kendall!" Katie whispered.

"But what Katie?" I asked gently.

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was being mean like that."

My heart fluttered and heat scorched my face, because now who was the bad guy? "Why don't we just forget that this happened?"

Katie smiled. "I'll try to be better."

I smiled as well. "Would you like to take a little walk with me?"

Katie nodded. I stood up and laced my fingers through hers. We didn't even make it to the end of the block before Katie started shivering.

I ran my hands up and down her bicep to try to warm her up. "Do you wanna go back?"

Katie took my arms and wrapped herself in them. "No, you're warm."

I smiled. "Whatever you say."

We walked a little bit further until my phone buzzed.

James: DUDE FOODS HERE, STOP YELLING AT YOUR SISTER AND COME IN AND EAT.

"Katie the food came, if you want to go back." I stroked my sister's hair.

"Sure." Katie answered. "I'm freezing. Carry me?"

"One second." I typed back to James.

Kendall: WE'RE COMING WE'RE COMING. AND I WASN'T YELLING AT HER.

I picked up Katie and kissed her forehead; then began to walk to the restaurant.

My sister's teeth began to chatter.

I laughed through my nose. "You cold?"

"Just a little." Katie admitted.

"Should have brought a jacket." I told my sister, picking up the pace.

"But it's LA." Katie told me, a second before she buried her face in my shoulder.

I stopped just outside of the restaurant and set Katie down. "I love you baby sister." I reminded her.

"I love you too." Katie told me, linking her hand in mine.

I opened the door and Katie stepped inside. She dropped my hand and giggle-rushed to the booth. I smiled and followed her.

"It's cold out!" Katie told the boys as she sat down.

I slid in next to her and flinched as my arm touched her icy flesh.

"So how much did he yell at you Katie?" James asked from across the table.

Katie pulled a piece of pizza off the tray and set it on her plate before speaking. "Not too much. Actually he didn't yell at all."

James raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Just a stern talking too." Katie answered him.

"Yeah for about thirty seconds." I teased and caught her in a headlock.

She slapped my arm and I let go. "Easy." I warned.

"Soorry." She sang. I rolled my eyes, and pulled a piece of pizza off the tray, because I was starving.

Conversation picked up again, nothing was too interesting, just enough to get us through dinner.

We paid, and headed to the BTR Mobile, Katie tugged me into the backseat with her, and I tossed the keys to Logan.

Katie cuddled up next to me, trying to get warm.

I slid my arm around her. "Baby sister you know the heat is on right?"

Katie nodded. "I never said I was cold."

"I just assumed." I told her. I watched my little sister's hand play with mine. I held my hand out and she set hers against mine.

"You have big hands." Katie told me.

"Maybe you just have really small hands." I shot back.

"You're difficult."

"No way dude." I cooed at my sister.

"Kendall leave your sister alone." James told me.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Katie kicked him.

"Ow! Katie!" James whined, touching his shin.

"Katie. Stop kicking and hitting." I told my sister, my voice dropping an octave.

I heard her sugary sweet voice. "I'm sorry."

"Katie I'm serious." I warned.

She frowned. "I said I was sorry!"

James piped up. "You know in Canada they don't even accept sorry as an apology because it's said too much and lost all meaning."

"So?" Katie spat.

"Hey." I nudged my sister. "You remember what we talked about earlier?"

Katie glared at me and unbuckled her seat belt.

Logan peered at her in the mirror. "Katie put your seat belt back on!"

"No!" She stood up and climbed onto the seat.

"Katie!" Logan slammed on the brakes making us all fall forward. He pulled over to the side of the road.

She regained her balance and threw one of her legs over the seat.

"Where are you going Katie?" I asked my sister.

"The trunk." She snapped. She pushed herself over the seat and fell into the trunk.

"Katie, I'm not moving this car until you sit back in your seat!" Logan raised his voice.

I sighed. "Logan start the car, she's fine. It probably smells really bad back there, but she's fine."

Logan started the car and James and I turned around. I expected to see Katie's head, but she had managed to find a way to lie down.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for Katie's excessive whimpering.

We arrived back at the Palm Woods and everyone got out, except for Katie.

"You guys head up. I'll get Katie out of the trunk." I told my friends. Logan threw me the keys, which I caught and shoved them in my pocket.

The guys headed upstairs and I walked around to the back of the car and popped the trunk.

Katie was sitting there holding her bloody wrist.

"Katie! What the hell?!" I snapped, eyeing my now bloody ice skate blade.

She looked up at me, eyes wet. "Please don't yell at me."

"Don't yell at me?!" I asked, almost screaming.

"Kendall! That's yelling." Katie told me.

"Katie. This is out of control!" I sank down onto the edge of the trunk and picked up my hockey skate.

"I'm sorry about you're skates." Katie told me, limp crawling to sit next to me.

"I'm not worried about the hockey skate Katie. I'm worried about you!" I put the covers back on the blade and dropped it. It landed with a thud. "I can buy more skates, but I can't buy another you."

"Please don't make me go back to the therapist." Katie pleaded.

"I'll figure out your punishment later." I told my sister, standing up. Her face fell. "Right now we have to bandage these cuts."

I picked up my sister, and got a little bit of blood on my shirt in the process. I was about to head upstairs; then I realized Danny was still in my apartment. "God dammit Katie!"

"I'm sorry." Her voice rose until she sounded completely innocent.

I lifted a hand to the bridge of my nose. "It's not that. It's that now we can't go back to our apartment because of Danny!"

"I'm sorry." She said again.

I held up a hand to shush her. "All right I know what we have to do." I headed to the elevator.

I stepped inside and Katie freed herself from my grip, managing to spread more blood on my shirt.

"Kendall no! If we go back to the apartment Danny will see me and I won't even have a chance to stay here!" Katie whined trying to open the doors again.

"Katie chill out!" I pulled her over to me and knelt down. "Look I know somewhere we can go, okay?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "Okay."

I pushed the button and then returned my sister's hug. "I'm going to need a change of shirts before we go back."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

The elevator dinged and I walked out. I stood in front of Katie. "Stop saying that."

"But I am sorry!" Katie whimpered. "This is all-my fault!"

"Katie, I'm not going to lie and say that it isn't your fault, but what's done is done. I'm not happy about what you did, and I can't pretend that I am. But you have to live with the results. Not me."

She whimpered again. "Kendall please don't be mad."

"Katie, I don't know how I can't be!" I told my sister.

"Big brother please stop yelling!" Katie shrieked.

I looked her straight in the eye. "You know what? I will! Because I'll have plenty of time to yell at you later!"

She pouted. "But what about Danny?"

"He leaves at eight. It's seven-thirty now! I'll be fine." I picked up my sister and walked right to Jo's apartment and rapidly knocked on the door.

"Kendall no! Please, please, please no!" Katie whisper shrieked.

"Katie stop it! This is the only place I can take you." I hissed at my sister as the door opened.

"Kendall! Katie!" Jo greeted. "Katie! What happened!?"

Katie buried her face in my shoulder.

"Jo, is there any way we could use your first aid kit?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yes of course!" She stepped out of the way. "Come on in." I stepped inside and Jo shut the door behind us. "The first aid kit is under the sink in the bathroom."

I set my sister down. "Katie can you run and get it please?"

Katie ran off and Jo brought me to the living room.

"Kendall you have blood all over your shirt." Jo told me.

"I know." I sank onto the couch and buried my head in my hands.

I felt Jo's hand on my back. "You wanna tell me what's happening? I can wash your shirt too."

"Will you?" I asked.

"Of course. I can find another shirt if you want so you don't have to go around without one." Jo stood and held her hands out waiting for my shirt.

"It's fine." I handed her my shirt.

"Okay. I'll be back in a second." She kissed the top of my head.

Jo returned before Katie did. "Now what's happening?"

"Katie is cutting again." I looked down.

"Again?!" Jo asked. "What do you mean again?!"

"I mean she's done it other times!" My voice cracked and I felt Jo wrap her arms around me.

"Is that why she was wearing your shorts to the pool? To cover the scars?" Jo asked me quietly.

I nodded, and set my head on her shoulder. I've never felt more like a little kid than this moment. And I didn't like it.

"Where is she?" Jo asked me, touching my hair.

I shrugged. "Katie, will you come here please?" I shouted into the apartment.

I heard feet behind me. "Not if you keep yelling."

"I'll stop yelling." I told my sister. "Now come here."

Katie slumped over to me and I lifted her onto my lap. "I got the first aid kit."

"Katie you were gone for twenty minutes. Where were you?" I asked my sister, taking her wrist and turning it so I could see the damage.

"I was hiding." Katie told me. "Where's your shirt?"

"In the wash. Why were you hiding?" I asked my sister.

"I was afraid." Katie whispered.

I rubbed her palm with my thumb. "Why were you afraid?"

"I don't wanna get yelled at."

Jo stood up. "I'm gonna leave you two alone."

I held up my hand. "No please stay. I'm not good at the first aid stuff."

Jo sat back down.

"Katie, I'm not going to yell at you. You've had enough for right now." I told my sister.

"But you said you were gonna yell at me when we got home!" Her voice broke.

I hugged her to my chest. "Katie I was mad! I wanted to scream so I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not in trouble?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Oh you're in trouble all right. I'm just not going to yell." I smiled. "Now let's get this arm of yours cleaned up."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Katie asked me.

Jo smiled. "Only a little when we clean it."

"You didn't clean it before!" Katie whined, trying to tug her hand away from mine.

I tightened my grip. "That's because before you used razors before, not _my ice hockey blades!_"

"Katie!" Jo startled. "You know how dangerous that is?!"

"No." Katie grumped. "Kendall, control you're girl friend."

"Katie, Jo has a point. Now please let me clean these before they get infected." I was getting tired of this.

"Fine." She buried her face in my bare chest.

Jo rummaged through her first aid kit and found rubbing alcohol.

"Do you wanna squeeze my hand?" I asked Katie, offering my sister my hand. She took it and squeezed it. "Take a deep breath."

Katie inhaled shakily, and Jo began to clean her arm.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You okay?"

"Yes sir." She replied, letting go of my hand.

"All done Katie." Jo told her.

"Thank you so much." I said.

She smiled. "I'll go get your shirt."

"Hey Katie, will you do me a favor?"

"Maybe." She replied.

"Stop calling me sir." I told my sister trying to get her to laugh. "All right, tough crowd. Can I wrap up your arm?"

She shrugged. I wrapped her arm up and gave it a kiss.

"Why you no smile baby sister?" I cooed.

Katie frowned.

I stood her up and moved her away from the coffee table and knelt in front of her. "You're going down little girl!"

I tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Katie still didn't smile. "Are you gonna smile for me? Or do I have to tickle you?"

She didn't respond.

"You've left me no choice!" I started to tickle her. Katie's pout lasted all of five seconds before she started to squeal.

"Stop it Kendall! I'll smile okay?!" Katie fidgeted underneath me.

"Smile baby sister!" I teased.

Katie grinned at me and I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"If you love me so much, why am I getting in trouble for cutting?" Katie asked me, no longer squirming under my grip.

"You just answered your own question." I released my grip on my sister and stood up. "I might wait until tomorrow though."

My sister linked her arms around my neck. I picked her up and held her against my bare torso.

"I love you big brother." Katie kissed my cheek.

"Butterfly kiss?" I begged.

Katie giggle complied.

"God I love you." I held her tightly and kissed the scar on her temple; then I blew in her ear.

Katie laughed and set her head on my shoulder.

"Hey." Jo returned. "I'm back."

I smiled and turned around, setting Katie on the ground.

"Here's your shirt Kendall." Jo tossed me the warm shirt. I tugged it over my head.

"Thanks."

"And for Katie." Jo held up a purple jacket.

"Jo you don't have to do this." I told her. "You've done enough."

"Don't be silly. It's one of the best ways to hide her arm." Jo handed over the jacket.

"Thanks." I held it up for Katie to slide her arms through. "I'll get it back to you tomorrow."

Jo smiled and helped Katie who was fumbling with the zipper. "It hers."

"Are you sure?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Of course."

"Thank you!" Katie sang.

"No problem Katie."

"All right Kates, let's go home." I took my sisters hand. "Thank you again Jo, for everything."

Jo smiled. "Like I said. No problem."

I released Katie's hand and leaned in to kiss my girlfriend.

"We make a pretty great team." Jo told me.

"We sure do." Katie came trotting back towards me. I picked her up bridal style and lifted her stomach to my lips.

"Don't do it!" Katie giggled.

"Maybe that should be you're punishment. How many cuts did you make?"

"Four." Katie answered.

"Having to endure sixteen of those." I was half joking.

"No way!" Katie told me. "I'd rather be grounded!"

"Kendall, I have a feeling that's classified as a cruel and unusual punishment." Jo told me, she gave me a push to the door. "Good night."

"I'll think of something. Night Jo." I left her apartment and headed to the elevator.

"Kendall." Katie asked, setting her head on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I stroked the tips of her hair.

She was silent until the elevator doors closed. "Please don't tell Mom, or Logan or Carlos and especially not James what I did."

"Baby sister they're going to find out." I set her down and took her hand.

"Please don't tell them." Katie begged.

I sighed. "Fine."

Katie smiled. "Really?!"

The elevator dinged and we stepped out. I didn't speak again until we were inside 2J.

"Go get ready for bed." I told my sister.

She ran off and I slumped over to the couch.

"Where were you?" Logan asked me.

"We took a walk; then went up to see Jo." I explained.

Katie reappeared a few minutes later. "Kendall, will you tuck me in?"

I turned around to see my sister; she was wearing long purple pants and a white tank top. Her arm was still fully wrapped. "Of course."

She stepped forward.

"How was your walk Katie?" James asked her.

My sister nodded. "Fine." She turned quickly and tried to escape back to her bedroom.

James stopped her. "What happened to your arm?"

"I fell." Katie blurted.

"Come here." James told her.

Katie obeyed and stood in front of James. He took her arm and slowly unwrapped it.

"Katie!" James growled.

"Don't yell at me." She begged.

"I can't believe you would do this!" James spewed.

I stood up. "James stop it!" I knelt in front of my sister and rewrapped her arm. "Come on Katie it's bed time." I picked her up.

"Kendall!" James stood up. "Do you not think we deserve to know what's going on?!"

"No." I answered. "I don't."

"But!" James protested.

"Good night!" I spat and walked to Katie's room.

I set her on the bed and started to pace.

"Why did you do that?" Katie asked me.

I didn't respond.

"Kendall!" She hopped off the bed and grabbed my arm. "Stop pacing! You're scaring me!"

I picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Well you're scaring me!"

She looked at me with innocent eyes, but a pained expression. "I'm not trying to."

"But you are!" I told her. I sat down next to her. "All right. I've figured out your punishment."

"No thanks." She answered.

"You're lucky I'm nice." I told my sister. "Before you go to bed tonight I want you to tell me exactly what made you do this today."

"Is that it?" Katie asked hopefully.

"And I don't want you out of my sight for at least a week."

"Kendall!" She pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is." I answered, managing to keep my cool. "Only exception is bathroom. There will be wrist checks after. And sleeping I'm sleeping on your floor, for bed time. Again with more wrist checks."

"That's so unfair!" Katie pouted.

"No it's really not." I answered. "I'm going to grab a sleeping bag and get changed."

"You don't need a sleeping bag." Katie told me.

I gave a slight smile. "You can either stay here for about two minutes, or come with me."

"Are you going to check my wrists if I stay here." Katie asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

She pushed herself off the bed. "I'll follow you. I don't like wrist checks, they hurt."

And slicing your flesh doesn't? I wanted to ask. Instead I took Katie's hand and brought her to my room.

"Hi guys." Logan said when we walked in the door.

"Hey Logan." I answered. Katie stayed silent and sat on my bed as I went hunting through my closet.

"James is pissed." Logan told me.

I shrugged. "Let him be. It's not his business or responsibility."

"Kendall. I'm not siding with James here, but Katie is our business. She may not be our little sister, and we don't love her as much as you do. You two have ties to each other that we can't even begin to understand. But we do love her."

"You love me?" Katie asked him. I pulled on an undershirt and some sweats.

"Of course Katie!" Logan answered.

Katie smiled. "You've never said that before."

"I always thought you just knew." His brown eyes locked on hers.

"I guess I didn't." She admitted.

I put my hand on her back. "Go give him a hug."

Katie obeyed, because right now she really wasn't in any position to argue. She slid off my bed and glided across the room. Logan knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. Katie did the same.

"Sleep good Katie." Logan said, letting go.

"Thanks. You too." Katie answered. She walked over to me. "Pick me up?"

I put my hands under her arms and then lifted her to sit on my hip. "Night Logan."

"Night."

I headed into Katie's room. "All right. So what exactly was going through your head today?"

Katie shrugged.

"Come on Katie." I prodded.

"Make me." She said; a small smile tugged the corners of her lips.

"Katie, I'm not playing around right now!" I hissed.

She sighed. "I was mad. I was mad at James for getting me in trouble so I climbed into the trunk to be alone and when you didn't stop me, I was mad you didn't love me anymore. So I did the only thing I could think of."

I felt a pang through my heart. "I'll always love you Katie. You have to know what ever I do is just to protect you."

"It doesn't always feel like it. Sometimes I think you just yell at me to yell at me." Katie told her hands.

I covered my face with my hands. "I am like Dad aren't I?!"

"Kendall no!" Katie told me. I fell backwards and she sat on top of me. "You aren't anything like Daddy!"

I tried to believe her. "Katie please get off of me."

"No." She stated. "I'm not getting off of you until you believe me!"

"Katie this is ridiculous!" I started to thrash around. Katie gripped onto my shirt to keep from flying off.

"Kendall! Stop squirming." With mighty strength she pinned my arms down.

"Katie!" I scolded.

"Stop squirming!" She told me once more. "I'll get Logan!"

I tried to stand. Katie linked her fingers through mine, and found herself clinging to the bed with her feet as I stood.

"LOGAN!" She called.

He appeared a few seconds later. "What's going on?"

His first instinct was to make sure Katie didn't fall.

"No, you aren't supposed to help me down; you're supposed to help me to get Kendall to lie down." Katie explained slipping a bit.

I let them push me back on the bed. "Guys, stop it."

"Katie what's going on?" Logan asked.

"He's in trouble." Katie answered.

Logan bit his lip. "Katie, you really aren't in a good position to be doing this."

"But!" Katie protested.

"Get off your brother." Logan told her.

Katie climbed off me. "James would have helped me."

"No he wouldn't have." I sat up.

"We all feel the same way about what you did." Logan's voice was hard. "Good night guys."

I lifted my hand. "Night."

After he left, I closed the door and flicked off the lights. Katie switched on the lamp by her bed.

"Bed time Katie." I told her. Knowing she was in no position to fight she slid under the covers.

"Come here." She patted the mattress. I slid in next to her.

"You tired?" I asked my sister.

"No." She replied.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"A little." Katie told me.

"Don't be mad." I sounded a lot like her right now.

"I just wanted to play."

"We're all a little shaken up over what happened." I explained. "We can play tomorrow. I promise."

"Can we go to the park?" Katie asked me. "All day?"

I smiled. "Yes, we can. I don't know who's going to be more tired tomorrow night, me or you."

Katie giggled sadly.

"You're going to keep making me feel bad until I play with you, aren't you?" I teased.

Katie shrugged.

"Well I don't like that attitude!" I teased and pinned her down.

My sister smiled.

"Are you mute?" I squeezed her hands; then changed my voice to the one that I normally reserve for talking to babies. "Are you mute?"

"No." Katie answered.

"You're gonna get it!" I teased and started to tickle her.

She laughed like crazy, warming my heart. "Kendall!"

"You asked for it." I tickled her even more.

"I meant talk to me! Not tickle me!" Katie shrieked.

"Suuuure." I teased, my hands stopping at the base of her tank top.

"Don't you dare!" Katie slapped my hands away.

I did it anyway.

"I hate you." Katie giggled, setting her head on my shoulder.

"I know." I cooed. "But now it really is time for bed."

"Not yet." Katie told me, walking her fingers along my collar bone.

"Yes yet." I answered, lying down.

Katie rested her head next to mine. "You have pretty eyes." She used her pointer finger to draw circles around my right eye.

"Thank you." I tried to watch her finger, but it proved to be impossible.

"What's your favorite color?" Katie asked me.

"Green."

"Like your eyes." Katie told me.

"Like my eyes." I agreed. "What's yours?"

"Purple or green." Katie answered.

"I knew purple. But I didn't know green. Why'd you choose green?" I asked my sister.

"Lots of reasons."

I smiled. "Would one of those reasons happen to be because it's my favorite color?"

Katie nodded. "And it's the same color as your eyes."

I have the sweetest sister in the world. "I just wanna hug you!"

Katie giggled. "I wish I looked like you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why would you wish that?"

"Because." Katie answered.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"But brown hair and brown eyes are average. Blonde hair and green eyes are not." Katie explained.

"Katie, believe me when I say you are anything but average." I smiled.

"Thank you?" She set her head on my chest. "Night Kendall."

"Good night baby sister. I love you." I kissed my finger tips and set them on her cheek. She held my hand there.

"I love you too big brother."

I closed my eyes, as did Katie. A few minutes later she picked her head up and laid on top of my arm. She took my fingers, which were resting on her stomach, and played with them.

"Just make me feel wanted." She softly sang.

It broke my heart, the sound of her voice, but maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**Awww:( until next time! XOXO~Tay**

_A tiger?! Our nehighbor has a tiger?!_


	17. Wanted

***So...I forgot to hit the upload button...that's why this is late***

**Hiyo! Since I haven't had a story for you I'm going to tell you one now. Today we had to watch senior presentations all day. I was sitting in my homeroom waiting for the next presentation to start and in the window of the lab I could see one of my friends (who happens to be an upperclassmen) playing cards. So being the creepy person I was, I took a picture of him through the window and sent it to all my friends. Later that day at around 11 I used my friends phone and sent him the picture of himself. His response was at 11:01 and it said: "what the f*ck?!" then he eventually figured out who's phone it was and my friend Emma (who's phone I used) that it was me who sent all of the texts. But I found it entertaining. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98**

**Songs Used: Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

**Warnings: nothing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Wanted

_You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me Makes sense when I'm with you Like everything that's green, girl I need you But it's more than one and one makes two Put aside the math and the logic of it You gotta know you're wanted too 'Cause I wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever Never let you forget it Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted Anyone can tell you you're pretty (Yeah) You get that all the time, I know you do But your beauty's deeper than the makeup And I wanna show you what I see tonight When I wrap you up When I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever Never let you forget it 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better Better than your fairy tales Better than your best dreams You're more than everything I need You're all I ever wanted All I ever wanted_

(Kendall POV)

I woke up before Katie did and actually had time to take a quick shower, get dressed, get breakfast and grab a book before she woke up.

I was sitting in one of her moon chairs, reading, and humming softly. I realized how much I wanted to back to Rocque Records, but I knew that I couldn't.

In the bed, Katie rolled over and opened her eyes. "Kendall?"

I set the book down. "Morning sleepy head."

"How long have you been up?"

"Since eight." I answered. Her head fell back onto the pillow. I walked over and pushed her hair out of her face. "You're tired, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I didn't sleep well."

"Why not?" I sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you sick?" I felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

Katie pushed my hand away. "I'm not sick!"

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, watching as Katie squirmed to sit up.

"I couldn't stop thinking about last night."

"Katie, maybe I was a little too hard on you last night." I sighed.

"No you weren't! I deserved it! And I deserve whatever James dishes out." Katie told me.

I stood up and picked her up, then fell back onto the bed with her on top of me. "But you know something? He has no power over you. You're my little sister, not his."

"He still might yell at me." Katie moved her hands, almost falling onto me.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I took her hands and spread them out. "Don't fall on me." I teased.

She giggled trying to push herself back up.

I spread her hands out further. "Don't fall!" She landed on my torso with a thunk.

"Oww." She giggled.

I put my hands on her sides and ran them up and down. "I told you not to fall on me."

"You're mean!" Katie told me, trying to pry my hands off her.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Katie, I'm the meanest big brother in the world."

"You are!" Katie insisted.

"Since you say I'm mean, maybe I should be even meaner to you!" I joked. I sat up and trapped her in a headlock.

She kicked her legs. "I was just kidding! You aren't mean!"

I kissed her head and let her go. She tumbled to the floor. "Get dressed, I'll go make you breakfast."

She picked herself up from the floor. "Okay."

I headed out to the kitchen and put some toaster waffles in the toaster.

"Where's Katie?" James asked me, coming out of the bathroom.

"Getting dressed." I answered, pulling down a plate.

James sat down at the counter.

"I don't want you yelling at her! She's had enough!"

"Can I talk to her?"

"If it's not about what she did, then yes." I pulled the waffles out of the toaster and set them on the plate. I added butter and syrup.

James rolled his eyes.

Katie walked over to me. "Am I supposed to change this gauze?"

I set her on the counter. "I'll put some new band aides on instead." I unwrapped her arm and glanced down. "Wait a second Katie, last night you said you made four cuts and there are five here."

"I told you there were five." Katie answered.

"No you didn't." I looked closer. "Why are these four closed and the last one open?"

"I don't know." Katie answered.

"Katie I trusted you!" I shouted.

"Kendall I swear I didn't do it!" Katie protested.

I raised my eyebrows and dug out the band aides. "Then what happened?!"

"I took the wrap off and was trying to get my shirt off the hanger and I didn't realize the hanger was broken and it cut me." Katie told me.

"Katie if you're going to lie, at least think of a better one." I scolded.

"Kendall! Look at it; it looks different than the others!"

I took her arm and glanced at it. The last cut was at a weird angle, smaller and not as clean cut as the others. I exhaled. "I'm sorry, I over reacted."

"Yes you did." Katie agreed.

"That was unneeded." I teased, tickling her stomach. "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure." She let me finish with the band aides, before jumping off the counter and going to her seat.

"What are you doing today?" James asked my sister.

"Going to the park." Katie answered, twirling her fork around.

"We'll come back for lunch." I told him.

"Can we have a picnic?"

"I don't see why not."

James smiled. "If you guys want I can make the picnic and the rest of us can come down. Or do you want some brother sister time?"

"That would be great." I smiled. "Only things is, will it be edible?"

Katie laughed.

"Oh! Oh is that how it is?!" James stood up. "You wanna go? You wanna take this outside?"

I nodded and walked towards him. "I do!" I threw a fake punch and James threw one right back.

"Hey idiots!" Katie said. "Outside is the _other_ way!"

"Not if it's the way you're going!" I teased. I put my arms under hers and James grabbed her feet and we walked towards the open window.

"Hey!" Katie struggled. "Put! Me! Down!"

I laughed. "You wanna go out the window? Okay!"

"That doesn't even sound remotely like what she said." James told me.

"You fail." Katie said.

"You're gonna get it!" I shouted after my sister as she broke away from us. I chased after her and wrestled her to the ground, lying on top of her.

She giggled. "Get off me!"

"Nope!" I teased.

The door opened and Danny stepped inside. "What's going on here?"

"Crap." I whispered in my sister's ear.

"Mmhmm!" She agreed.

I kissed her cheek and then stood up, pulling her up with me. "We're just playing around." I told Danny. "Go finish breakfast."

She scampered off and I shook my head. I have the worst luck.

"Do you do that often?" Danny asked me.

"Yes, we do." I hated having to change from my big brother mode to my polite mode.

"Does she like it?"

What type of question is that? "She doesn't complain. It's just for fun."

He raised his eyebrows. "And what happened to her arm?"

"She had a nasty run in with the slide." I sighed for believability.

"You weren't watching her?" Danny asked.

Man he gets on my nerves! "Not while she was sliding down no. But I was at the bottom of the slide."

"Kendall?" Katie collided with my legs. I was thankful I had strong legs from hockey because she does that almost every day. "I'm done."

"You're done?" I eyed her plate. "You hardly ate anything!" I picked her up.

"I wasn't hungry." Katie answered. "Can I go get ready?"

"If you give me a kiss." I reasoned. She kissed my cheek. "You're sticky."

Katie laughed as I set her down.

"Go wash up and get some shoes; and we'll go." I messed up her neat hair.

"Hey!" She pouted, slapping my hand away.

"And brush your hair too!" I teased. I headed over to the counter and picked up Katie's plate. The counter was all sticky. "Last time I give her syrup."

I threw away the rest of the waffle and put her plate in the dish washer.

"Give me a paper towel and I'll clean it up." James said.

"Thanks." I handed him a wet paper towel.

Danny watched us. "Where are you headed today?"

"Katie and are going to the park." I answered, handing James a dry paper towel. "Will you guys be there with a picnic at one?"

James nodded. "With partly edible food."

"Partly?" Danny asked.

I laughed through my nose. "Which part?"

"Your part." James teased.

"I'll give it to Carlos. He'll eat anything." I checked my phone. "Will you meet us at Katie's favorite tree?"

"We'll be there." James told me before making his way up the swirly slide.

Katie appeared ready to go. "You ready?"

"Yup." I shoved my phone back into my pocket and slid my VANS on.

Katie took my hand.

"How are you still sticky?" I teased.

"Better to climb trees with." Katie answered.

"I'll see you later." I told Danny. We left and headed to the elevator.

"I'll race you to the park." Katie challenged.

"There's no running in the lobby!" I teased.

Katie made a face. "Since when do you care about that?"

"True." I answered. "Deal!" I held my hand out which she slapped.

The elevator doors opened and Katie and I took off. I reached the park a little ahead of her then collapsed in the grass.

"Kendall, can we go climb the trees?" Katie begged.

I sat up. "You're going to have to teach me how."

"You never climbed trees as a kid?" Katie asked, helping me up.

"No, and I'm surprised you did."

"When I was seven I learned how. So one spring every day when Dad was gone I would chisel an opening into the tallest tree in our back yard and by summer I had everything I needed up there. I just hid up there when Dad was home because he didn't know how to climb up there and get me. That was the one summer I didn't get beat at all!" Katie had a faint smile as she explained.

"You weren't afraid that he was going to chop it down?" I asked.

"Oh he did in September. I broke seven bones and got a concussion." Katie told me. "Since I was in extensive care Dad couldn't touch me for three months. Then a few months after I got home from the hospital, Danny showed up."

"You broke seven bones?!" I exclaimed as we started to walk to her favorite climbing tree.

"Yup! That's half the amount of bones I've broke in my life time." Katie boasted.

"You've broken fourteen bones in eleven years?!" I couldn't believe it.

"Well yeah. And I've had eight concussions." Katie shook her head as if she thought that was normal.

"Eight?!"

"Yeah, why do you think that I have all these stupid brain problems?" Katie asked me, her voice oozing duh.

"I don't know." I answered. "But you're so smart!"

Katie shrugged.

"So what bones have you broken?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

Katie smiled. "My knee, my arm twice, my elbow, my wrist, my ankle, and my femur twice, my leg, my hip, and my collar bone. Oh and that's not counting the fingers and toes I've broken."

"How many of those did you break?" We were getting close to the tree.

"Well I only have ten of each." Katie looked at me like I was stupid.

"You broke all of them?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup. So I guess that brings my total to thirty-four." Katie shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I was in shock. "You're like the toughest little girl ever." I gave her a half hug. "You should play hockey or something."

"Kendall, you can only have three concussions to play a sport." Katie reminded me. "I'm five over the limit."

"Oh yeah." I sighed.

"You wanna hear something crazy?" Katie asked me.

"Sure." I agreed.

She took a breath. "I broke thirty-two bones in less than five years."

My jaw dropped. "You did, didn't you?"

Katie nodded. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You won't stop treating me like a baby, now that you know how tough I am." Katie looked up at me.

"I will never stop babying you. I don't care how tough you are, you're still my baby sister." I linked my pinky through mine.

"So how many bones have you broken?" Katie asked me, catching sight of the tree.

"One. I broke my arm when I was twelve and I thought it was the worst pain ever." I admitted. "I don't know how you could survive thirty four of those. And seven at the same time too! Which ones were they?"

"My arm, collar bone, elbow, wrist, foot, hip, and femur. Oh and four fingers if you're counting fingers." Katie told me. "My whole right side was pretty messed up."

I shuddered. "I would imagine so!"

We reached the tree.

"Will you come up with me Kendall?" Katie begged, her hands already gripping the tree.

"I guess so." I said uneasily.

"Is the fearless big brother afraid?" Katie teased.

I stuck my tongue out. "It's not the going up I'm worried about. It's the coming down."

"Relax. Dad isn't here and this tree is nowhere near the size of what I climbed." Katie pushed herself up and started on the first set of branches.

I followed close behind her. "I'm not worried about me falling! I'm worried about you falling."

"I won't fall!" Katie told me. She continued to scale the branches until she reached to stable branches. She sat on one and pointed for me to sit on the other.

"Katie smile." I held up my phone. "I want a new background for my phone."

She stuck her tongue out as I snapped the picture.

"Hey! Punk." I frowned.

She caught my arm. "Wait I wanna see it."

I handed her my phone.

She laughed. "Make that as your background! Please?"

"I'd rather it be you smiling." I reasoned.

"Fine." She pouted; then smiled for my camera.

I took the picture. "Beautiful."

"Can I see?"

I handed my phone over and she smiled. "Say cheese big brother!"

I stuck my tongue out.

"Haha! Should have thought before you did that because it's going on twitter!" Katie told me, tapping my phone screen.

"Katie!" I reached for my phone. "Give it back!"

She squealed, jammed my phone in her pocket and climbed up higher. She returned a few seconds later and handed me my phone back.

I took it from her and tried to type in my password but it told me it was wrong. "Very funny Katie. What's my new password?"

"I didn't change it! You think I know how? I'm not allowed to have a passcode on mine."

"Really?" I tried my password again. Denied. "You so changed it!"

She laughed. "5-6-3-5."

I typed it in. "What does that stand for?" I changed my password back to the original. "Do you know my first password? Do I need to change it again?"

"Of course I know your original password. It's your favorite number and then your initial." Katie rolled her eyes. "So clever!"

"Punk." I teased.

"Kendall." She rested her hand on my knee. "Get a better insult."

"Once we get out of this tree, you're going down!" I cracked my knuckles.

She smiled. "Do you think we could build a tree house up here?"

"Afraid not. Palm Woods Park is public property." I frowned.

"Awww. I've always wanted just a little place that I can escape to."

I thought for a second. "You have the fire escape."

"But that's all cold and rusty." Katie frowned. She looked at me with big, hopeful eyes.

"If you wanted, I guess I could take you to the hardware store today and tomorrow we could deck it out."

"Really?!" Katie asked eagerly.

"Yes really." I smiled. "We can go around three."

"Will you help me decorate it?"

"No Katie, I'm going to leave you in charge of power tools." I deadpanned. "Yes, I'll help you decorate."

"Good."

"I'm not sure how it will turn out, but it's worth a try." I sighed.

"You're the best big brother ever." Katie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

We had just had our picnic and Katie and I were in the car on the way to the hard ware store.

"So what exactly are we getting?" Katie asked me, thanks to consistent begging; she was sitting in the front seat. I had to hand it to her, she had very strong lungs.

"Ply wood, spray paint, carpet, staple gun, screws, nails, hammers, power screw driver, saw, water proof spray, and whatever decorations that you want and we can find at target." I answered.

"Mom's going to flip out when she sees the tools." Katie informed me.

"That's why we put everything in your room, coming up through the fire escape." I told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Sweet." She pushed away from me and walked into the store. "Can I go look at paint colors?"

"No, I'd rather you stay with me." I took her hand.

Katie made a monkey face. "Why?"

"Did you see the sign out front? 'Unattended children will be given a triple shot latte and a free puppy'?" I shook my head.

"I'll be over there…" Katie giggled.

"Um, _no_." I linked my arm through hers and grabbed a cart.

"Can I get in?" Katie asked me.

I nodded and lifted her in. "Easiest way to keep you still." I handed her a baby toy from a nearby rack. "And quiet."

"Jerk." Katie began to play with to toy. She squeezed it and it squeaked, my sister giggled.

"I feel like I'm raising a two year old." I messed up her hair.

I headed to the tool aisle. I added a saw to the top part of the cart and a power drill. Then, I set some nails and screw in then finally a hammer.

Katie picked it up and chucked it at the ground.

"Katie!" I scolded. "Knock it off!" I picked up the hammer and made sure there was no damage to the store floor or the hammer. There wasn't, thankfully. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't like hammers." Katie pouted. "They freak me out."

"You're scared of hammers…?" I asked in disbelief. Katie nodded. "Since when?"

"Since I was six and Dad smashed my hand with a hammer breaking all of my fingers." Katie looked down at her left hand. I had never noticed before, but her thumb stuck out at a different angle than normal and every time she moved her pinky it dislocated.

"Okay that makes sense but you need to know better than to throw a hammer." I scolded and set the hammer far away from my sister; then headed out to find some ply wood.

She sighed, but didn't apologize.

I found the wood and then lifted Katie out of the cart so I could fit it in.

"Hey." She pouted.

"You wanna go pick out the paint?" I asked moving the red cart back and forth.

"Sure."

Katie, no surprise, picked up two cans of purple paint and one can of green. I picked up a few cans of waterproof spray and a staple gun with some shag carpeting.

"Is that all we need here?" Katie asked.

I nodded and picked her up set her on the metal bar and held the tops of her hands on the edge of the cart and began to push the cart. She giggled as I began to go faster. There was a long line to the cash register.

Katie jumped off the back of the cart and turned to face me. "Kendall? Can I have a puppy?"

"Dreamer." I reminded her about the once upon a time dog that now lived with Lighting and was currently working on their own TV show.

"A real dog!" Katie insisted.

"Why do you want a dog so bad?"

Katie frowned. "A puppy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you want a puppy?"

"I want something solid." Katie mused. "Something that's always there for me."

"You have me." I drummed on my stomach. "I'm solid."

"You aren't always there. You have Rocque Records." She told me.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "And who's taking off months of work just to be with you?"

"No offense. I just want a dog." Her wide brown eyes gazed up at me.

"I know that look. That's your 'I'm so innocent, I couldn't do anything wrong, so now give me what I want' look."

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?"

"Maybe for Christmas." I reasoned. "I'll talk to Mom about it."

"I'll talk to mom about it? That's just your way of saying no!" Katie sulked.

"Oh yeah?" I took her IPhone out of her pocket. "I'll talk to Mom about getting you a phone." I waved the thick phone in proof.

"Gimmee that!" Katie reached up trying to grab it. She missed. I held the phone above my head and she clung to my arm trying to grab it. "Kendall!"

I shushed her. "Don't be so loud."

"Don't be so annoying." She shot back.

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't be so moody."

Her dark eyes clouded over. She raised her fist and nailed me in the stomach. I swallowed back an insult then slipped her phone into my back pocket.

"Give me phone back." Katie demanded, winding up again for yet another punch.

I caught her fist before she could. "You get it back when you're nicer to me."

"You suck." Was her response. It was tired really. She used it much too often. "You're the worst brother ever."

Ouch. That one hurt a little bit. "Who's breaking the law and helping you redecorate Palm Woods property?"

She stared blankly back up at me. Her eyes brightened once more.

"I thought so." I pushed the cart forward in line.

Katie gazed around, looking anywhere but at me.

I hated being the disciplinary, but someone had to do it. I didn't like it when my sister was mad at me.

"So that's a no on the puppy?" Her voice was barely audible.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Not quite."

The brunette bit her lip, hard and continued gnawing on it while I paid for all of the supplies. I resisted the urge to pull her lip out from her teeth.

That is until we got out into the car. After I put the keys into the ignition, I gently pushed on my sister's bottom lip until she released it from her teeth. "Don't do that."

She licked her dry lips then bit it once more.

I sighed and backed out of the parking space and started our journey to the next store.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

Katie suddenly became shy. "I was wrong. You don't suck. I suck. Not you."

I frowned. "You don't suck either."

"But." Katie began to argue.

"Eh eh." I answered. "No fighting." I took her hand in mine as I coasted down the road.

"But I hit you."

I nodded. "Yes, and?"

"I hit you." Katie repeated.

"Point being?"

"I hit you!"

I mentally rolled my eyes. "You hit me all the time Katie. I'm used to it." Now I am at least. The first time she had snapped at me, it scared me so much. I thought she hated me.

"Not like this. Normally, I'm just trying to get a message across. This time I actually had my mind set on trying to hurt you." Her pointer finger stroked the tips of my own fingers.

"Any idea why you wanted to hurt me?" Her fingers tickled mine, but I didn't move away.

"What are you, a shrink?"

"Katie." I pressed.

"Fine." She sighed. "I was annoyed at the moody comment and I don't know something just came over me. I shouldn't have done it." Katie paused for a second. "Did I actually hurt you?"

"A little." I admitted.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you forgive me?" She asked shyly.

"I was never mad in the first place." I squeezed her hand.

I heard her breath come out on a _whoosh_, as if she was holding it in while she waited for my response.

"Promise?"

I pulled into a parking space and shut off the car. "Promise."

A grin slowly broke out spreading across her face.

"Let's go." I stepped out of the car and onto the curb.

Katie followed me taking a cart when we walked in.

"What are we getting here?" Katie scratched the bandages on her wrist.

"Whatever you think you need."

"Do I have a price limit?" Her eyes widened.

I laughed through my nose. "Just don't make us go broke. Gustavo only pays us so much you know."

"Are you," Katie started. "Getting docked for this time off?"

"No." I answered. "Gustavo is suing Dad for millions of dollars; then using it to pay your medical bills and giving the rest to us."

"Why would they sue Daddy?!" She sounded as if she couldn't believe it.

"He almost killed you Katie." I reminded her. "Three times."

"But they can't take millions of dollars from him." Katie protested in favor of our father.

"He has plenty of money Katie. Not that he'll need it in jail."

She studied me. "Well where did he get the money?"

Truth be told: my dad is a drug dealer. We never told Katie in fear that she would spread it to the world. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Katie pouted. "Do _you_ know how he got it?"

I hesitated. Nodded. Stopped. Then nodded again.

She stomped her left foot. "Tell me!"

"Katie, no."

The girl stomped her right foot. "Tell me or I'll scream."

I rolled my eyes. "If you scream, I'll yell."

Katie sulked as I put her in the cart and pushed her towards the furniture section.

"Please don't yell." Katie begged. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." I told her absent mindedly.

"More like the Katie." She grumped.

"Alright." I clapped softly. "Pick out something you like." I lifted her out of the cart and walked behind her as we surveyed chairs.

"Are you bored?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a devious smile. "We could go look at bras instead."

I face palmed. "Oh my god. Katie!"

She giggled. "I was just kidding."

I put my arms around her shoulders. "Don't grow up to fast."

"As long as you don't leave me." Katie squeezed my fingers.

"Deal." I agreed.

She turned around to face me and cocked her head. "Deal."

* * *

**Until next time! XOXO~Tay**

_He's glowing!_


	18. Both of Us

**Happy Memorial Day! Yay! Thanks to all of the veterans who have protected our country. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98**

**Songs Used: Both of Us the Tyler Ward version. Originally by Taylor Swift.**

**Warnings: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Both of Us:

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us Uh, ever thought about losing it When your money's all gone and you lose your whip You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent And the grass so green on the other side Make a brother wanna run straight through the fence Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times But still can't find no food in it That's foolishness And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look? And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost? Does it even really matter? Cause if life is an uphill battle We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle Why so shallow? I'm just asking What's the pattern to the madness Everybody ain't a number one draft pick Most of us ain't hollywood actors But if it's all for one, and one for all Then maybe one day, we all can ball Do it one time for the underdogs Sincerely yours, from one of y'all I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us I can feel your pain, I can feel your trouble You just wanna live, but everything so low That you could drown in a puddle That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up For all the times no one's ever spoke for us To every single time that they play this song You can say that that's what Tyler Ray spoke to us _

(Kendall POV)

"Okay Katie don't play with these power tools tonight." I shut the door to her closet, hiding the supplies.

No response. I turned around.

Katie gave a weak smile.

"Really? No smart mouth comment." I was surprised.

"Well what am I supposed to say?! You get mad when I make a smart mouth comment; you get mad when I don't! Just make up your mind!" Katie fell back on her bed.

I was shocked; I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing.

Katie looked up at me. "Sorry."

"No problem." I said quickly.

"Can we take a walk?"

I walked over to her bed and fell back next to her. "Another? Aren't you tired?"

"Please Kendall? Please?" She begged.

"Why don't you ask one of the guys to do this stuff with you?"

She looked hurt. "Because you're my brother!" She slid off the bed and left. I heard her talk to Carlos then a few seconds later the front door slammed.

I got off her bed and returned to my room. As I changed, I couldn't help but wonder why I felt so guilty. I mean it wasn't my job to keep Katie happy all the time. Was it?

It was.

I flipped through the family photo album until I thought of the perfect way to make it up to Katie.

Quickly, I ran to the main part of the apartment and waited.

When the door opened and Katie walked in, I grew nervous. "Hey Katie. How was your walk?"

"Fine." She answered coldly.

"Come here a second." I patted the couch next to where I was sitting.

Uneasily, she sat down beside me and stared at the blank TV.

"Look." I started. "I know I have been a crappy brother lately, but I thought of a way to make it up to you."

"Have you ever noticed whenever you try to 'make it up to me' you always end up making things worse!?" Her air quotes were sharp and full of attitude.

I sighed. "Do you want to hear my offer at least?"

"Sure."

"Sunday, I want to take a beach day. Just the two of us. We could go near Griffin's beach house so it's quieter. We could leave early and have a picnic for lunch, and for dinner go to that little beach restaurant."

"I don't know Kendall…" Katie whispered.

"Please Katie?" I begged.

She shrugged.

"Well I'm going on Sunday with or without you." I stood up. "Think about it."

I walked to my room, thinking about how fun a beach day would be.

Ten minutes later there was a timid knock on my door.

"Come in." I quickly hid the photo album. The door creaked open and there stood Katie.

She still had the bandages on her wrists but she was wearing some pale pink nightgown my mom had bought for her. She wore a matching pink headband; her hair fell straight down her back. Katie's small toes were pointed like a ballerina's and were barely seen because of how the night gown kissed her feet.

She looked _gorgeous. _

"Well don't you look pretty?" I smiled.

Katie blushed, her cheeks now matching her all pink ensemble. "Will you tuck me in?"

"Of course." I slid of my bed and followed my sister to her room. "Have you given any thought to Sunday?"

"I'll go." Katie pushed back her duvet.

I grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

I sat down next to her on her bed. "You look really pretty Katie."

"Even with these stupid scars." She glared at her bare bicep.

"You can hardly notice them." I was telling the truth. The pink lines were fading and hardly noticeable against Katie's growing California tan.

"Can I take off these bandages?" Katie was just full of questions.

I nodded and watched as she peeled back the band aides. The lines on her wrist were very pink, but closed up. "They sensitive?"

"I don't know. Touch them." She displayed her wrist in front of me.

I gently ran my fingertips along her bumpy wrist.

Katie whimpered. "Yeah they are."

I tugged my hand away. "Sorry." I stood up and headed to the door.

"Kendall wait! Don't leave!" Katie called.

I turned around. "Chill, I'll be right back."

I strolled to my room and pulled out some long socks which I cut finger holes in, before returning to my sister's room. "Give me your hand."

Katie complied and gently slid the socks over her hand. "Now they can get use to touching something and hopefully become less sensitive."

"Are they clean?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I smiled mysteriously. "Smell them."

"Ew no!" She laughed.

"Here," I took her arm and smelled my socks. I fake-gagged. "Yeah they're dirty."

"Kendall!" Katie screeched. "That's so gross."

I laughed. "I'm _kidding_! You would be able to tell if they were dirty."

"You're a jerk."

"And I'm all yours." I teased. "I'm also awful at putting you to bed."

Katie nodded her agreement. "Will you just tuck me in?"

I titled her face up and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I wuv you too."

"What are you a baby?" I pulled the blanket to her chin.

Katie gave a shy smile. "I'm _your _baby."

I studied her. Her brown eyes were round and bowl like, cheeks pink, and lips rounded into an "O" shape.

"Right?" She asked.

Thick bangs almost rested on her dark eye lashes.

"Right?" She pressed.

"Right." I smiled.

"Good." She smiled right back, revealing a set of slightly crooked teeth.

"Get some sleep." I pulled the blanket to her chin one last time.

I walked to the door and flicked off the lights.

"I love you Kendall."

I paused. "I love you too baby sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

I woke up to a scream. And a loud one at that! Katie wasn't in my room, so I jumped out of my bed and ran straight into the door.

"Kendall?" Logan's voice was thick with sleep. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I lied rubbing my head. "Is our door always closed at night?"

"Yes."

Whoops. I got to my feet again and opened the door.

"What's going on?" He pressed. Well now I know where Katie learned to not take no for an answer.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." I escaped down the dark hallway to Katie's room and quietly opened the door.

I squinted through the darkness, only to see Katie sitting up in bed clutching her lamb. I flicked on the lights and noticed that she had big tears rolling down her sweet, sweaty, face. "Katie Mae, what's wrong?" I sat on the edge of her bed. Katie continued to cry. I gently dried her tears with my shirt. "Please don't cry."

There was something unusual about this. She wasn't responding. "Katie." I said uneasily. "Please answer me." She didn't answer. Tears silently streamed down her round cheeks. I gently untangled Katie's legs from her blankets and picked her up. I left her room.

"LIAR!" A voice called, making me jump.

"Logan! Not now!" I hissed.

"What's going on?" He eyed Katie.

I opened my mouth to say nothing but Logan shushed me. "Don't you dare say nothing again!" He warned.

"Katie was screaming, but now she isn't responding." I admitted.

"Oh, let's go to the family room." Logan led me down the hall and I sat on the couch next to him.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Logan surveyed Katie. "She's in some sort of weird state."

"Well how do we get her out of it?" I was losing all patience.

He stood. "What scares her the most?"

Easy. "Me yelling."

"Don't you yell at her all the time?" Logan knit his brows together.

"No! I _scold_ her all the time. I hardly ever yell!" I protested uneasily.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Then threaten to yell."

It took me a second to know exactly what to say. "Katie if you don't responding right this second you will be in so much trouble!"

"That's not threatening to yell!"

"What am I supposed to say?! Katie if you don't respond I'm going to yell?!" I scowled.

"Don't yell Kendall." Said a very, _very _small voice.

"Katie?" Logan and I both whipped to look at her. She was staring into space.

"Don't yell." Her mouth barely moved.

"Well _now_ what?!" I asked impatiently.

"I am stumped." Logan admitted.

"That's reassuring!"

"Well sor-ry!"

This was the start to a back and forth argument between Logan and I.

"STOP IT!" A voice yelled. I turned around expecting to see my mom, but there was no one behind me.

Katie was standing in front of me with a hand on her hip, staring daggers.

"Katie that is the loudest voice I have ever heard you use." I sat down on the couch. She eyed me.

"Well you two idiots wouldn't have listened to me if I was quiet!" She hissed.

I patted my lap. "Come here." Katie climbed onto my lap and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine." She was suddenly tired.

"Why weren't you responding?" Logan asked.

She stopped playing with my shirt long enough to answer. "I thought you were Dad. You scared me."

"Well you scared us Katie."

"I'm sorry." She gently took a fistful of my shirt.

"Well now that this conflict is resolved, I'm going back to bed." Logan ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Night buddy." I lifted my hand in a wave. Katie caught it and held it against her stomach. "Well somebodies cuddly tonight."

"Mmmhmm." Katie sigh-agreed.

I smiled. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"I don't want another nightmare." She regarded me with round eyes. I was suddenly reminded that Katie's doctor had said she looked at me as if I was the greatest person in the world.

"What if I said I would spend the rest of the night with you?"

She tumbled off my lap. "Come on Kendall."

I chased after her as if she was four. "Imma get you!" I teased and ran behind her. I put my hands under her arms and lifted her up and twirled her around.

Katie giggled. "Up?"

I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her head was once again rested in the crook of my neck.

I tiptoed down the hall to Katie's room and dropped her on the bed. I turned out the lights and slid under the covers next to my sister. She took a handful of my shirt and pulled herself closer to me. "You're so cuddly." I slid my arm around her.

Katie nodded. "I think reality is setting in."

"You still have a week Katie." I reminded her, wrapping her up a little tighter.

"That's not that long." Katie whispered. "I don't want to leave."

"I know." I whispered. "I don't want you to leave either."

Katie whimpered and cuddled in closer to me.

"Get some sleep baby sister. I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

"How's it look Katie?" I had just finished with the wood and turned the old fire escape into a cool looking fort.

"Good." She nodded. "I like the wood colors."

"Good." I smiled. "Should we put the carpet down?"

Katie handed me the carpet. "Can I do it?"

"I don't know Katie…"

"I promise I'll be careful!" She begged.

"Fine." I sighed handing over the supplies. "If Mom finds out I let you do this, she'd have my head."

Katie's "careful promise" lasted all of ten seconds.

"Um Kendall?" The brunette held up her pointer finger. A staple was lodged next to her nail.

"God Katie." I sighed.

She started to cry. "It hurts."

I took her hand in mine and with a forceful pluck; the staple was free from her finger.

"Ow!" She screeched. A fair amount of blood rushed from the wound.

I pulled a band aid out from my wallet, and wrapped it around her finger. I kissed it. "Better?"

Katie nodded. "Will you do the rest?"

"It would be my pleasure." I picked up were Katie left off. After the carpeting was securely fastened to the ground, I doused it in water proof spray. "All right, looking good."

"Decorations?" Katie asked.

I pointed to the bag. "Right there. You want some help?"

"No." She replied simply. "Girls have a better eye for design then boys do."

I shook my head. "You're something else."

Katie grinned and emptied the bag. What she had said to me today hadn't been exactly worded as nicely as they could have been. And they only seemed to escalate.

There was one that really stuck out. "Kendall, I don't need you around to supervise me! Just leave already!"

"I supervise you because I love you." I frowned.

"Well maybe I don't love you!"

That was the last straw. "You know what Katie? Sometimes I do feel like you take me for granted!" I climbed up the ladder and rushed to my room, I slammed the door, letting everyone else know I was pissed off.

I settled on my bed to listen to some music and hopefully calm myself down. I lose my temper really easily, just like my dad.

There was a tap on the door. "Kendall? Can I come in?"

It was Katie. "No."

The door opened anyway. "I'm sorry Kendall."

I bit my lip. I wasn't going to give in to her puppy dog face. She had to learn some time that in the real world not everyone is a push over. "Thanks." I said flatly.

"You forgive me?" She smiled.

"I acknowledged that you apologized, I did not forgive you." I put in my ear buds.

Katie shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "But…you…you have to!"

"Go work on the fire escape." I leaned back and turned on the music, really loudly.

Katie uneasily left, shutting the door gently behind her.

I relaxed in peace for about twenty minutes. I heard the rustle of paper and I saw an envelope being shoved under my door.

I stood curiously and took it. It was addressed to me, and in Katie's lopsided script. I opened it and pulled out a piece of printer paper. There was a picture of me and Katie holding hands. We both had huge smiles and the background was a park. Underneath that it read: THE DAY I BECAME YOURS IS THE DAY YOU BECAME MINE.

Awww. I flipped the paper over and saw a note on the back.

"Kendall. I'm sorry I was being mean to you. Maybe I really do take you for granted. Actually not maybe. I know I do! And I'm really sorry. I don't know if you'll forgive me, because it's happened to many times, but I hope you do. I guess if you don't want me around anymore I'd understand if you told Danny to relocate me. I'm really sorry. I love you, a lot. Katie." I read aloud.

Awww again! That's so cute! I tacked the picture to my wall and walked down the hall to Katie's room. The window was opened and I could hear her sadly humming. Quietly, I descended down the ladder and stepped through the open door into her little undercover area. "Hey." I whispered.

She glanced up. "Hi." She blushed.

I dropped down to my knees. "Can I have a hug?"

At first, Katie hesitated, but then she ran into my arms.

I relaxed at the embrace. "I would never tell Danny to relocate you. No matter how mad I was."

Katie rested her head on my shoulder. "I just thought that—"

I cut her off. "I wouldn't risk losing you. Mad is temporary. Missing lasts forever."

"You'd miss me forever?"

"Until the day I died, and even after that." I closed my eyes for a second.

Katie giggled. "That is forever Kendall!"

"Then I'd miss you forever." I kissed her head.

Katie tugged on my shirt. "I love you. I didn't mean that awful stuff I said."

"I know." I finally unwrapped my arms from my sister and stood up. "It looks nice in here."

"Thanks. You wanna help with the last bit?"

I smiled. "Of course."

I helped her hand the wall decorations and plastered the stars on the roof of the little hut. "Looks very Katie-ish."

"Was that a complement?" Katie admired the stars on the roof.

"Hmmm." I pretended to think. "Well I like Katie's, so I like it in here."

She laughed. "Good."

"Good that I like it in here? Or good that I like you?" I sank down into one of the bean bags.

"I don't know." Katie sat in my lap. "Both."

"Is this exactly what you wanted?" I gazed around the small room. It looked better than how I'd pictured it.

"Even better." She insisted.

Even better. I thought. Maybe I was doing an even better job with Katie than I thought I was.

* * *

**Fluff fluff fluff. :D Until Wednesday. XOXO~Tay**

_Helmets rule!_


	19. Somewhere With You

**Yes this is late. But I have an excuse. I was babysitting all night long. Which pretty much means I was wrestling with my babysister and her puppy. Fun!**

**Fun fact: I wrote this chapter when I was in Hawaii and the same thing happened to me. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98**

**Songs Used: Somewhere With You by Tyler Ward or it's his version I should say**

**Warnings: fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Somewhere With You

_I won't sit outside your house And wait for the lights to go out Call up an ex to rescue me, climb in their bed When I'd much rather sleep somewhere with you Like we did on the beach last summer When the rain came down and we took cover Down in your car, out by the pier You laid me down, whispered in my ear I hate my life, hold on to me Ah, if you ever decide to leave Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go I can go out every night of the week Can go home with anybody I meet But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you If you see me out on the town And it looks like I'm burning it down You won't ask and I won't say But in my heart I'm always somewhere with you Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah Driving around on a Saturday night You made fun of me for singing my song Got a hotel room just to turn you on_

(Kendall POV)

I watched the five foot tall wave's crash on the shore. There was _nothing_ like an early Sunday morning on the beach!

"Alright Katie, you ready for this?" I tugged off my shirt.

"Not especially." She rubbed her eyes, still tired from the early morning wake up. "The waves are huge!"

"Katie they get two maybe three times bigger than this."

"I'm not going in!" Her hands rested at the hem of her white tank top that she was still wearing.

"Yes you are!" I argued. "Now take your tank off!"

"Gee, it sounds like he's trying to rape her!" A passerby said to his wife.

I turned around, absolutely appalled. "I would never! That's my sister!"

The man's eyes widened and he walk quickly down the beach.

"Rapist." Katie teased.

"Watch your mouth." I absent mindedly set my shirt in the pool bag.

"Sorry." Katie slid off her jean shorts and tank top revealing a purple bikini.

"Thank you for going with the most big brother approved swim suit." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Not my fault my scars are fading!" She called running down the beach, her slightly wavy brown flying out behind her. I watched as she put her toes in the water. _Wow_, she was growing up to be so pretty. In not even the year she had lived with us, she had gone from very cute very young looking, to beautiful, beautiful Katie. It killed me I might not get to see her grow up. She's a very mature, very pretty young girl.

"Kendall! Come here!"

Who still needs her big brother. I ran down the beach to her. "You ready?"

"They're huge." Katie whimpered.

"Yes." I agreed. "Watch me." I charged into deeper waters and jumped backwards into the white foam, landing in the clear blue ocean. I swam out a little too where the waves didn't break. "Come on Katie!"

"I can't!" She called back.

"Why not?"

Katie gave a tiny smile. "I might get my hair wet!"

I swam towards her. "You're such a girl!"

"Yes! I am!" She gestured to her bikini. "But if you're looking for proof you can forget about it!"

I cringed. "Nice line, but I don't want proof. I'm your brother."

Katie squealed as a wave rushed towards her. The water rose to her hips in and instant. "It's cold!"

I managed to lift Katie over the breaking waves and into deeper waters. "Better?"

"Yes." She replied, squirming in my arms. She gazed at something in the distance.

I followed her gaze and saw she was looking at a pack of shirtless boys who were about fifteen. "Katie they're fifteen you're eleven."

"Sooo, that's a no." Her eyes became big and puppy dog like.

"A big fat no." I agreed.

"Whatever." She sighed. "You're cooler than they are anyway."

"Flattery will get you know where." I paused. "Except launched into the ocean." I picked her up, holding her under her arms and throwing her up and out. Katie closed her eyes and flailed as she soared through the air.

She surfaced smiling. "Do that again!"

I shook my head. "You're crazy!"

"Please?" Katie begged.

"Last time." I tossed her backwards again.

Katie surfaced coughing.

"You okay?" I held my hand out, which she gladly took, and pulled her close to me. I picked her up out of the water and held her against me.

She continued to cough; I could feel her stomach muscles tensing.

"You swallow the water?" I rubbed her back.

Katie nodded miserably.

"Doesn't taste good, does it?" I slowly made my way out of the water.

She didn't respond. Instead she put her wet face in the crook of my neck.

I sank down onto a beach towel and rubbed my sisters back as she continued to cough.

"Hey." Katie spontaneously recovered. "Wanna hear a whale fact?!"

"If it's that one that Carlos was talking about, with the whales mating? _No_!"

Her face fell. "Okay. I have another one."

"Is it inappropriate?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe I should just stop talking…" Katie bit her lip.

I nodded and ran my fingers through her wet hair.

Katie bit down harder on her lip until her face scrunched up in pure pain.

"Are you_ trying_ to split your lip?" I tugged her lip out from in between her sharp little fangs.

"I was trying to stop talking." Katie reached back for her lip with her teeth.

I pulled it back out again. "Stop."

She nibbled her lip. "So-rry."

I laughed a little bit. "Why don't we go on a walk?"

Katie nodded and stood, taking my hand we walked down the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

I was playing in the deeper water, in the rougher waves, while Katie stood ankle deep, watching the waves roll in. There was some weird sensation being tackled by a wave again and again. Katie did not seem to think so, but was having fun jumping in and out of the cool water.

I spotted a giant wave in the distance, the undertow made me lose my balance. "Katie! Run back!"

It was too late, the wave swallowed me and the undertow brought Katie down. I bobbed above the surface only to see the water raise from Katie's ankles to hips to shoulders to neck in an instant.

The wave continued up the beach, past the wet sand and into the beach chairs. It continued until it reached the shrubs where our stuff was then came back down. Katie was sitting in the sand as the water rushed over her small body. I found the strength to stand and make my way out of the water. I picked up anything I saw in the water, like shoes, books, bags, towels, and returned it back to the rightful owner. Then I picked up Katie, who was coated with a layer of sand.

She grabbed onto me and started to cry. I pulled a towel around her shivering body and sat down next to the rest of the dry stuff.

"Hey, it's okay." I rocked back and forth. "You're safe!"

She buried her sandy face in my chest and sighed.

"Every bodies safe." I reassured her. Her brown hair was speckled with sand as was everywhere else.

"That was scary."

I nodded. "You're fine though."

"Is all of our stuff fine?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. It is." I raked a hand through my own sandy hair. "This day isn't going the way I planned it."

Katie shrugged. "It's still kinda fun."

I smiled. "Good. Now why don't we shower off and go grab some dinner?"

"Okay." Katie answered.

I handed her the bag filled with her stuff. "Meet me back out here."

Katie nodded.

"Not a step farther." I warned.

"I won't!" Katie promised, her voice lowering an octave. Something it only did when I was getting annoyingly over protective.

I ruffled her sandy hair and then went into the shower area on the beach. I showered off and got dressed again. I ran a comb through my wet hair and left.

I leaned against a wall checking my phone, waiting for Katie.

A group of girls passed by, one girl's eyes widened and I immediately jammed my phone against my ear and started a fake conversation.

They waved to me, and I waved back and then pointed to my phone, letting them know I would have stopped to talk to them if I wasn't on a phone call. The girls eventually got out of sight and I let out a sigh. It's not that I don't like talking to fans, I do! But three fans attract three more and three more and three more. And that's not fair to Katie on the brother sister day.

"Who were you talking to?" A voice rang out from behind me.

"Gustavo." I shrugged.

"What did he say?" Katie asked me.

I took her bag and slipped in into my backpack then took her hand. "That the lawsuit was making good process." Yes it was a lie, but he had texted us early regarding the lawsuit.

Katie was not amused. "Not as interesting as I thought."

I laughed and swung her hand as we walked down the street to the beachside restaurant.

"Ken-dall?" Katie's voice went all high and innocent. That meant she wanted something, and she knew I'd say no.

"Kay-tie?" I mimicked.

She took a breath. "Can we see a movie tonight?"

"Of course. Do you have one in mind?"

Katie gave a shy smile. "_Breaking Dawn Part 2?_"

"Is that still out?" I groaned.

"Yes." I could hear Katie's feet knocking against the wooden part of the booth.

I reached with my feet and stopped them. "That's really annoying baby sister."

"Sorry." Katie widened her eyes. "So is that a yes?"

"It's PG-13 Katie." I answered letting go of her feet.

Katie gave me her best pouty face. "Please?"

"Fine." I sighed.

And that's how I found myself and hour later sitting next to Katie in a movie theater.

"Okay, Team Edward or Team Jacob." I asked her.

"Edward!" She answered with no hesitation.

"Rar, I'm a vampire! I will suck your blood!" I droned and lightly bit Katie's neck.

"Ow!" She giggled and hit my head.

"What? I didn't really bite!"

"Well it hurt." Katie rubbed her neck.

I put my arm around her. "Lemme kiss it and make it better." I kissed her cheek instead of her neck.

The movie started and Katie paid close attention. It was a good movie, I'd seen better, but it was good.

It ended at ten something and I had to pretty much drag Katie to the car. It was no surprise she fell asleep on the ride home. I left the stuff in the car and picked Katie up and carried her back to the apartment.

"Hey." James whispered from the couch.

I smiled. "Hey."

"She fall asleep?" He stood. I nodded and we both walked into Katie's room. I set her down and pulled the covers up to her chin.

James sat in one of her white chairs. "Have you thought at all about Wednesday?'

I shook my head. "I can't think about it."

"I try not to." James sighed. "What happens if Danny says no?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "I guess then she's gone."

"She can't leave." James blinked a few times.

I walked over and clapped him on the back. "It'll be okay buddy."

James nodded and stood, trying to believe me.

I walked over to Katie and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Princess."

Katie's eyes opened. She normally objects to when I call her princess but for some reason tonight, she didn't. "Night big brother. Night Jamie."

"Goodnight Katie." James smiled as he walked out the door.

"Get some sleep." I brushed her hair out of her face.

Katie nodded; eye lids barely open. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie." I secured the blankets one last time and then slid out of there.

Wednesday please, please, _please _bring us good luck!

* * *

**Please? So I will awkwardly be posting a chapter that takes place on a Wednesday on a Monday? Maybe I should wait until next Wednesday...? Talk to you Monday or Wednesday! XOXO~Tay**

_Why do I have to be so delicious?!_


	20. Two is Better than One

**Hi! I was going to post Monday but I was actually really busy. I've been having agreat week so far! How about you guys? It's time for Taylor's words of wisdom: If you want to live a happy life, surround yourself with people you love and laugh. A lot. All the time. It feels amazing**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98 and briorca18**

**Warnings: This chapter determines the fate of Katie. Just think, how many stories don't have happy endings?**

**Songs Used: Two is Better than One Tyler Ward version**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 20: Two Is Better Than One

_I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought hey You know, this could be something 'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing So maybe it's true that I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one I remember every look upon your face The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste You make it hard for breathing 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one_

(Kendall POV)

Todays the day. They day that changes the rest of our lives. The day we learn if Katie stays with us or not.

"Kendall?" Katie came into my room. We had three hours to kill before Danny told us the news.

"Yeah?" I held my hand out to her.

She took it. "What do you remember about November sixteenth?"

I smiled. "What don't I remember?" That was the day I met Katie for the first time.

"Do you remember what I wore?"

"A light blue baseball tee, light wash jeans, white converse, and a purple cast thingy around your elbow." I answered immediately.

"You wore a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, black sunglasses, black jeans, and bright red vans." Katie told me. "With the blue cast thing over your elbow."

"That's right." I smiled. "And before we drove to the doctor's office, I got up at six. James was still snoring and I went into the lobby and hung out there until nine. Then mom and the guys came down and Carlos was crying because he couldn't come with me to meet you."

"Carlos was crying?!" Katie asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "It took an hour to get him to stop. Then, mom and I met Danny who was outside your old house. We talked to Mrs. Bryan and then headed to the doctor's office, so Mom and I could get our blood drawn."

"Mom too?"

I nodded. "Then I sat around waiting for you. What happened during your day?"

"I walked home from school, and Danny was standing on the porch with my luggage and Dreamer. He told me we had to go. I asked where but he didn't tell me. So I got in the car and turned on the radio. And _Mister Sandman_ started to play." Katie peeked at me.

"I don't know that song. How does it got?" I pulled Katie next to me on the bed.

"_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen Give him two lips like roses and clover Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over Sandman, I'm so alone Don't have nobody to call my own Please turn on your magic beam Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_." Katie sang.

"Do you think Danny played that song on purpose?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe." Katie said thoughtfully. "Why did Danny bring us together, just to pull us apart?"

"I don't know Katie." I frowned. "Continue with your story."

"We pulled up at the doctor's office and I walked in to get my blood drawn and I saw you in the lobby. You were pouting. But I didn't know it was you."

"I didn't see you walk in, but I do remember pouting." I laughed a little bit. "Then the receptionist, Carol, told me that Mom and I had matching DNA. I almost lost my temper, but Mom calmed me down. Then Carol said you were my sister and Mom left and Danny called you over."

"Oh yeah! Then he told us to go back and sit in those chairs. And you asked me what my name was." Katie grinned at the memory.

"You told me it was Katie Bryan and I told you that you were wrong." I laughed.

"So I asked you what my name was, you said Katie Knight." Katie hugged her knees to her chest.

I nodded. "Then you said you didn't go by that name any more."

"And I got really bratty and you said I needed to be nice to you because we would be spending a lot of time together."

"You asked me, by what standards?" I dug deeper into my memory.

"And you dropped your hood and took off your glasses and said you were my big brother!" Katie beamed.

I could still see her reaction. "You froze for a second and then dove into my lap and said 'You came for me!'"

"Then you asked if I wanted to meet mom and then picked me up for the first time." She stretched out on my bed, setting her head in my lap.

"While you two were talking, Carlos called me. I was forced to talk to him for I little bit. Then I revealed that you were coming home with us."

"Oh! In the car I _couldn't_ stop bouncing!" Katie giggled, taking my hand and playing with my fingers.

"You were hyperactive then, you're hyperactive now." I locked eyes with my sister, making her smile double in size.

"Do you remember the first song you ever sang to me?" Katie asked innocently.

"_Safe and Sound_, by Taylor Swift." I told her.

"First time you kissed me?"

"Of course. First day we met I kissed your head and a few months later I kissed your cheek."

"What about lips?"

"Never done that." I answered truthfully. "You're my sister, not my girlfriend."

"When I lived in Washington my sister use to do that to me." Katie admitted.

I frowned. "That's kind of weird."

Katie shrugged. "What about the first time you tickled me?"

"A month after you moved in." I ran my fingers over her stomach.

"You really do remember everything." Katie smiled.

"Of course I do." I stroked her hair. "This reminds me of a song."

"What song?"

"_Two is Better than One_." I answered.

"Will you teach it to me?"

"I think you'll know it if I start to sing it." I answered, running my hands through her hair.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing."_

"I do know this song!" Katie smiled then sang the next verse for me.

_"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one" _

I continued on.

_"I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing."_

"The way I taste?!" Katie giggled. "That's weird." She kept going any way.

"_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_."

I smiled, instead of singing, I stroked her hair.

"Is two really better than one Kendall?" Katie asked innocently.

"It really is." I answered.

"Do you think Danny knows that?"

"I don't think so." I sighed.

There was a tap on the door. "Guys Danny is here."

"Okay!" I called back. "You ready Katie?"

"No." She answered. "I wanna stay like this for the rest of my life."

I nodded. "So do I." I sat her up and then slid off my bed.

Katie followed me off. I knelt in front of her. "Whatever happens out there, I love you and I always will."

"I love you too." Katie whispered.

I leaned forward, took a breath, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. It felt weird and wrong. But at the same time it didn't really matter, because that proved I loved her more than any kiss on the cheek ever would.

Katie broke out into a grin. "Kendall?"

"Yeah?" I stood up taking her hand.

"Don't make me go out there." Katie begged.

"We don't have a choice anymore." I told her, gently pulled her into the family room.

Everyone was sitting on the couch.

"Kendall sit there please." Danny pointed to the spot in between Logan and James. I obeyed. "Katie you there." Katie sat at the edge of the couch next to Mom.

"Have you made your decision?" I asked.

"Yes I have." He replied.

"Well?" James asked.

"No." Danny said. "I don't want Katie staying here."

* * *

**:( so everyone pretty much hates me now. Hahaha talk to you Monday! XOXO~Tay**

_You know I'm a guy right?_


	21. To Be With You

**So this is late. Why? Because I keep thinking it's Tuesday. Even though I know very well what the date is. June 10th. I'm just special like that. **

**Who is listening to 24/seven?! I know I am!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98 and figgrole. And not BlueberryNinja because she made me wear a crown all day!**

**Songs Used: To be With you Tyler Ward version**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: I tried to make this sad but failed. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: To Be With You

_Hold on, little girl Show me what he's done to you Stand up, little girl A broken heart can't be that bad When it's through, it's through Fate will twist the both of you So come on, baby, come on over Let me be the one to show you I'm the one who wants to be with you Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too Waited on a line of greens and blues Just to be the next to be with you Build up your confidence So you can be on top for once Wake up. Who cares about little boy That talk too much? I've seen it all go down The game of love was all rained out Let me be the one to hold you I'm the one who wants to be with you Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too Waited on a line of greens and blues Just to be the next to be with you_

(Kendall POV)

"No." Danny said. "I don't want Katie staying with you."

Katie jumped up off the couch and ran to me. I held her in my lap as she sobbed into my shoulder. I buried my face in her neck.

"Katie our flight leaves in three hours. Please go get packed." Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

I stood up and carried her to her room. "You need to get packed baby sister."

"I'm not leaving." Katie said in a small voice.

I swallowed back tears and opened her closet. I pulled out two suitcases and started to pull out her clothes.

"I can do it." Katie whispered.

I walked to her bed and started to collect her two lambs, favorite blanket and heartbeat pillow with the baby monitor.

"I don't want to leave Kendall." Katie zipped up one suitcase.

"I don't want you to leave." I sat down at her desk.

"Kendall? Why are you packing the lamb?" Katie picked up her old and worn pink lamb.

"Because it's yours." I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

She set it in my lap. "Keep it. Please?"

I took the lamb in one arm and Katie in the other. "I'll keep it forever." I slid my finger across Katie's ring that linked with the pillow, causing her to look down. "As long as you promise never to take this ring off."

"I forgot that was there." Katie leaned against me. "I'll keep mine on forever. Keep yours on too. Please?"

"Of course." I kissed her head. "Hey Katie, will you run into my room and get me one or two of my plaid shirts and a small bottle of my cologne?"

Katie nodded and ran off.

I wrote on a piece of paper my phone number (home and cell), email address, and house address. Just in case she needed to get in contact with me, since her phone had to stay here.

"I'm back." Katie was holding a small bottle of my cologne, my blue plaid shirt and my yellow one. Those were here two favorites.

"Thanks." I took them from her and put them in her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Katie cried out.

"They're yours now." I answered.

"Really?" She ran her fingers over the soft fabric.

I nodded. "Use the cologne wisely. That's not the biggest bottle."

"Yes sir." Katie closed the suitcase.

I sat on the floor. "Do me a favor? Follow my rules, just for a little bit. But no more cutting. You have to promise me that."

She curled up in my lap. "I promise. But you have to promise me something too."

"Anything." I answered truthfully.

"Don't let me become one of those fan girls that just admires you from afar. If I message you on twitter, please reply."

"I will reply! You're my sister Katie, not a fan girl." I promised.

"The guys too?"

"They'll reply too." I stroked her hair.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Katie jumped from my lap and ran and climbed into her now empty closet. I sighed and picked up the note with the phone numbers on it and tucked that into the suitcase as well.

"Come on baby sister. You've gotta get down." I could have easily pulled her down but I didn't.

"I'm not coming down." Katie pouted.

"If you don't come down on your own, I'll pull you down and tickle you." I threatened.

Katie peered over the edge of the shelf she was laying on.

I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"Not coming down."

"Have it your way." I reached up and pulled her off the shelf and began to tickle her.

Katie giggled. "Kendall!"

"You should have listened to me." I lifted her stomach to my mouth and blew on it.

Katie squealed. "Please put me down."

After a few more seconds I put her down.

"Pick me up?" Katie grinned.

"I just put you down silly." I kissed her head and zipped up the suitcases. She wasn't going on a trip. I wasn't getting her back. She was leaving.

"Please?" Katie begged, picking up her suitcase.

"If I picked you up, I don't think I could ever put you down." I admitted and picked up both of her suitcases.

"Good." Katie climbed onto my back. I would miss that feeling. The feeling of her always being near me. Always on top of me, always warm body pressed against mine.

James walked in. "Katie, Danny said it's time for you to say your goodbyes."

She jumped off my back and climbed out the window.

"Where's she going?" He asked me.

"We built a fort last week. She's going down there." I answered. I climbed down the ladder as did James.

"That thing is awesome!" James grinned. "I miss all the good stuff!"

I laughed then opened the small door. "Katie come on baby sister. Before Danny comes down and yells at us."

Katie stood up from behind the chair. "Fine." All three of us climbed back into Katie's room. Or old room I guess now.

James and I took her bags into the family room and set them by the door.

"You want to say your goodbyes Katie?" Danny asked, standing by the door.

Katie nodded and walked over to Mom first. "Bye Mommy." Katie wrapped her arms around her waist. My mom did the same.

"Goodbye Katie." Mom had tears in her eyes. Katie let go a few seconds later and hugged Carlos next.

"Bye Carlos." She whispered into his chest.

Carlos stroked Katie's hair. "Bye sweetheart. Be a good girl."

Katie was holding up pretty well. She hugged Logan next. "Bye Logie."

"Bye Katie." He hugged her tightly then leaned down and whispered in her ear. A tear streamed down Katie's cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered.

James knelt down to Katie's height. "Goodbye Katie Mae."

"Bye Jamie." Her voice cracked and she was soon crying softly into his shoulder. James leaned down and kissed her head.

"I'll miss you." He whispered.

Oh god. Was I next already? I didn't think I would be able to hold up. Katie threw her arms around my waist. I knelt down to her height. "Bye baby sister." I blinked back tears.

"I love you big brother." Katie whispered to my shoulder.

"I love you too. More than anything." I stroked her soft hair.

"I'll miss you forever." Katie sobbed.

I took in the last bit of her scent that I could. Strawberries and cotton candy. Sweet and pink. "Every single day." Tears started to stream down my face.

"Katie we're going to be late." Danny said.

Katie broke away from me and I stood up. I took a deep breath and let go of her hand. Logan put his arm around me.

"It'll be okay buddy." He told me.

I nodded.

Danny took Katie's bags and Katie followed him out the door. She took one last look at us and then moved on.

Farewell Katie. I'll miss you for ever and ever.

* * *

**Awww:( talk to you Wednesday! XOXO~Tay **

_Would you mind holding my pants?_


	22. Sunset Dreaming

**Hi! Guess who's early! Okay, not early but not too late! Schools coming to an end. Like exactly one more week for me. What about you guys? Are you out all ready? Or a few more days? **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, BlueberryNinja, Dalma22**

**Songs Used: Sunset Dreaming by Tyler Ward**

**Warnings: cliffhanger**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Sunset Dreaming

_She said I'm tired Of all the smiles And explanations For all the dreams you never let me see I'm tired of the trials And implications of all the words you never said to me And you (will forever be a part of…) Of who (I am) She hides her screaming, In sunset dreaming That's where she goes to cry And crashes down on her knees Searching for Reasons why. She said I'm tired Of all the lying, I'm through with trying There's nothing left but scattered memories Of you (and a love you never gave me…) And who (I am) He's lying, She's crying Where did this go wrong? He's lying, She's crying But not for long…_

(Kendall POV)

"Kendall you've got to get up." Logan insisted. "You've been lying like that for the past two weeks."

I was stretched out on my bed with my face on my heartbeat pillow. I could occasionally hear Katie talking, humming or singing. Or crying at night time. "Go away."

"Kendall, I let you lay like that all last week. You need to get up and do something." Logan sighed.

"Go away." I said again.

"What have you eaten in the past two weeks?"

"Go away!" I growled.

"Kendall!" Logan snapped. "Answer the question."

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Get up and eat something!" Logan tried to pull me out of my bed.

"Let go of me!" I thrashed around.

"Kendall if you don't get up, I'm going to carry you into the kitchen!"

I turned to look at him. "I'm way bigger than you."

"Kendall if you don't get up I will get James to carry you into the kitchen." Logan corrected himself.

I groaned and turned away from him. My body ached so much from lack of food and water and movement.

"James!" Logan called.

James appeared a few seconds later. "What?"

"Will you help me get him to the kitchen?" Logan asked. "He hasn't eaten since last week."

"Dude!" James scolded, knocking me on the back of the head.

"Go away." I moaned. My whole body throbbed from that tiny hit.

"Look Kendall, I know you miss Katie. We all do. But starving yourself is not the answer." James said quietly. "Do it for her."

I frowned. "Fine."

"All right buddy, up we go!" James groaned as he picked me up, over his shoulder. "Not as heavy I thought he would be."

"Put me down." I flailed my arms and legs.

James slapped the back of my legs. "Stop that."

"Ow." I whined. I felt James walk out of the room and put me down in the kitchen.

I almost fell backwards but Logan caught me.

"Why is he so light?" Logan asked, propping me up. I felt like a rag doll.

James shrugged. "What am I making him?"

"Something healthy preferably." Logan answered standing me up. "He's probably lost a weight from not eating and water weight from crying."

I opened my mouth in protest.

"We all know you've been crying Kendall. Give it a rest!" Logan sat me down on the couch.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" I touched my chin to my chest.

"Because we care about you buddy." James touched my hair.

Logan stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Well could you care a little less?" I swung my head away from his hands.

James frowned. "Lay down Kendall."

I tried to stand instead.

James threw me over his shoulder again and then set me down on the couch.

"Stop treating me like I'm five!"

"Stop acting like it!" James yelled and stormed away.

Logan set a plate down next to me.

I looked at it. Sandwich, apple, chips, water bottle. I scowled.

"Well don't eat it too fast you'll get a stomach ache." Logan's voice thick with sarcasm.

"Logan, please leave me alone." I begged.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you eat something." Logan sighed and sat across from me.

I gave in and ate lunch. "Happy?"

"Very." Logan patted my head and took the plate into the kitchen.

James and Carlos entered wearing bathing suits.

"We're headed to the pool." Carlos said. "You guys want to come?"

Logan nodded. "Give me five minutes."

"Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"No, I'm good." I stretched back out on the couch, lying face down.

"Suit yourself." James sighed.

They stood around me as I hummed into the couch.

Two weeks without my sister. I will never be okay again.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Logan sighed. I heard them leave.

If they thought that I was moving just because they were gone, they could think again.

There was a rapid, business like, knock on the door. I groaned and got up.

I opened the door. "What do you want Danny?"

"Are you home alone?" Danny asked me.

I nodded.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." He was the man who took my sister away from me.

"I'd like to give you something." Danny handed me a manila folder.

I opened it curiously.

ADOPTION PAPERS

"Adoption papers?!" I asked.

"Keep looking." Danny told me.

I scanned down to the bottom. My mom's signature was at the bottom with today's date. "I don't understand."

"My boss didn't think that Katie was safe here, so I was forced to relocate her. I made up the one month thing; she never had a chance to stay here anyway. I ended up finally talking him into it. Now your family has custody of Katie." Danny explained.

So he wasn't heartless!

"So where is she?!" I insisted.

"New Jersey." Danny handed me a plane ticket. "Your flight leaves in two hours. Your mom knows and Katie's host family knows. Katie doesn't. You both have a return flight in four days. There's a hotel room booked, and a car under my name, just show them this." He handed me a special card.

"Thank you. So much." I whispered.

He patted me on the back. "Don't tell your friends. Surprise them too."

"I will!" I grinned. My body was automatically healed.

"Don't miss your flight." Danny warned. I nodded rapidly.

I closed the door and ran to my room. I threw some clothes in a bag and pulled on my black jeans, black hoodie, dark sunglasses and jammed my feet into red VANS.

I ran out into the kitchen and scrawled out a note to the guys.

_Guys, _

_I'm leaving for a few days just to clear my head. My mom knows where I am. I'll be fine. Be back in four days. You guys are the best. _

_Kendall_

I grabbed my keys and snuck down the back way to car. I drove to the airport. It was a rush to the plane, but I was settled in my seat, ready for my seven hour flight.

I closed my eyes, and calmed my racing mind.

I woke up several hours later in New Jersey. I rented the car that Danny told me too and went out for dinner.

McDonalds. Not the healthiest thing in the world, but hey! I was hungry. It was an hour trip up to Katie's host family's house.

My phone started to ring. Logan. Crap.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kendall! You're safe!" He sounded relieved.

"Of course I'm safe! Did you not read my note?!"

"I did, but I thought you were lying."

"I'm perfectly fine." I sighed. "I have to go though, I'm in the middle of eating."

I could hear Logan smile. "Good. See you in a few days."

"See ya." I hung up then fired a text to Danny saying I was outside the house.

Five minutes later I got a reply saying everything was in place.

I slid out of the car and walked up the long walkway. It was a pretty, three story house. From what I could tell, Katie had an older sister, and two little brothers. She seemed fine, but I still wanted her home.

I walked up the steps onto the porch and stood in front of the screen door with a yellow door behind it.

I took a deep breath, and leaned forward and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**Until next week! XOXO~Tay**

_Friendship powers activate!_


	23. Fly With Me

**So this is about a week late and I apologize. Last Monday was my brother's graduation and Tuesday was his Grad Party (which was really awful) then Wednesday was my last day of school so I filmed all day then had a sleepover at my friends house. Then Thurday I got home at two, fell asleep at two thirty and woke up on Friday at 11 and went directly to film. which took all day. On Saturday I woke up late, went to see Hairspray live and then went to a bonfire. And Sunday I was sick. So I have some excuses but they're not very good. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18 and Dalma22**

**Songs Used: Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers**

**Warnings: Incredibly long chapter over 3 thousand words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Fly With Me

_If time was still The sun would never ever find us We could light up The sky tonight if I could see the world through your eyes Leave it all behind If it's you and me forever If it's you and me right now I'd be alright Be alright We're chasing stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine So won't you fly with me? Gotta fly with me now. Now the past has come And I've been given meaning And a reason To give all I can To believe once again If it's you and me forever If it's you and me right now I'd be alright Be alright We're chasing stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine So won't you fly with me? Maybe you were just afraid Knowing you were miles away From the place where you needed to be And that's right here with me It's you and me forever You and me right now I'd be alright We're chasing stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine So won't you fly with me?_

(Kendall POV)

_Ding-dong! _

"Katie?!" A woman's voice called from inside. "Will you get that please?"

"Sure!" Katie's sweet voice called back. Except it wasn't as sweet as I remembered, it was more gravely. Most likely from her night time crying sessions.

I slipped on my sunglasses and put my head down.

The yellow door unlocked and swung open, and there was only a flimsy screen in between us.

"Can I help you?" Katie had her hair down and straight, eye makeup and lip gloss on and my yellow plaid shirt over a pair of skinny jeans. "Sir? Can I help you?"

I glanced up over my glasses. "Maybe."

"KENDALL!" She screamed flinging open the screen door.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, making her makeup run.

"No crying." I knelt down in front of her and wiped a black mascara tear. "Especially not black tears…?"

"Yeah," She laughed. "Sorry about that." Katie put her fingers under her eyes, to minimize make up running.

"What's up with all the make up?" I asked taking Katie's hand. "You're only eleven."

"Lexy did it." Katie smiled. "So, why are you here?"

I smiled and pulled a piece of paper out from my back pocket.

Katie curiously unfolded it. Her jaw dropped. "You adopted me!"

I nodded and hugged her again. "I missed you so much!"

A woman walked out of the house. "I see you found your surprise."

Katie nodded. "You knew about this?"

"I did." She smiled. "I'm Kelly."

"Kendall." I smiled letting go of my sister.

"Katie?" Kelly asked. "You should go pack!"

Katie nodded and pulled me into the house. I kicked off my shoes and ran up the stairs after Katie. She stopped in front of a high gloss white door. "This one's my room."

She opened the door and stepped into a highly messy room. There were makeup products all over the floor. "Sorry about the mess. Lexy and I were fooling around."

I sat on her small twin bed. "Are you having fun here?"

"Yeah." Katie smiled. "It's nice."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure you want to come home?"

"What type of question is that?!" Katie crawled into my lap. "All I've been thinking about for the past two weeks is going home!"

I smiled and kissed her head for the first time in two weeks. Having her sit in my lap made me feel so much better. "Then pack up little girl!"

There was a knock on the door. "What's going on?" It was a girl who looked about fourteen.

"Lexy, this is my brother Kendall." Katie smiled.

Lexy smiled. "Nice to meet you. Why are you packing Katie?"

"I'm going home." She answered, throwing her heart beat pillow in the suitcase.

"Really? But you just got here!" Lexy frowned.

I pushed Katie towards her, and finished my sisters packing for her.

"I'll text you when I get home! What's your phone number?" Katie handed her a piece of paper.

Lexy started to write on it.

"All packed Katie Mae." I stood up. "You ready?"

Katie took the paper from Lexy and gave her a hug. "Yeah Kendall. I'm ready."

I smiled and pulled the bag down the steps. "You can go say your goodbye's I'll be in the car."

Katie ran off and I walked outside and began to rearrange the suitcases to fit in the trunk. My suitcase was back at the hotel.

The door clicked closed and my sister ran towards me. I picked her up and set her on the roof of the rental.

"Do the guys know I'm coming home?" Katie asked me.

"No. It's a surprise." I smiled. "We have four days to hang out here before we have to go home."

"Cool!" Katie held her arms out and I lifted her off the car and onto the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

We arrived at the hotel around nine o'clock. I took Katie's bags upstairs to our room. It was a basic room, two queen sized beds, a TV, a small bathroom, which Katie was using as her personal changing area.

I set Katie's bags by mine and plugged my phone in to charge, then pulled out a map. We were only half an hour away from New York, where they had the world's biggest toy store. The guys and I had gone there when we were on tour and it was a blast! I would love to take Katie there.

My phone started to ring. Logan _again?_

"Hello?" I grimaced.

"Hey Kendall." Logan said cheerfully.

"What do you want?"

He hesitated. "So we were thinking, we could move all of your stuff into Katie's room and we could have our own rooms."

My eyes widened. "I'll think about it. Please don't touch Katie's room until I get back."

"But Kendall!"

"I mean it Logan! Don't touch her room!" I growled.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Look, its late here. I'm going to get ready for bed." I hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

I changed out of my jeans and into flannel pants. I slid off my hoodie and kept on my black t-shirt. I collapsed on one of the beds, reading the informational book the hotel provided.

Katie walked over to the bed, dressed in her PJ's. "Who called you?"

"Logan. He's called me twice today." I groaned.

Katie crawled up from the foot of the bed and curled up next to me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "He's afraid that I'm going to do something I'll regret."

Katie frowned. "Are you going to?"

I laughed. "No! I'd never regret rescuing you!"

She shrugged and laid down with her head in my lap. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I thought we'd drive up to New York and visit the toy store." I stroked her hair.

"The really big one?!" Katie sat up.

"Yes, the really big one." I smiled.

"I've always wanted to go there!"

I ruffled her hair. "Good. But it's time for bed kiddo."

"Ten more minutes?" Katie begged, getting to her feet.

"Nope." I slid off the bed and stood in front of my sister. "Bed time."

"For the past two weeks I was allowed to stay up until ten-thirty! I'm not tired." Katie frowned, bouncing a little.

I sighed. "Come on, if you go to sleep now, I'll sing to you."

"Hmmm." She tapped her bottom lip.

I sighed again and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wait a second Kendall." Katie spread my arms out again and looked me up and down. "Have you gotten skinnier?"

I blushed and tried to pull my arms away from her.

"You have!" Katie cried out. "I'm calling Logan!" She jumped off the bed. I caught her in midair.

"Oh Katie believe me, Logan's given me plenty of crap for it."

"How did you manage to lose so much weight?" Katie shimmied out of my arms.

"I could say the same thing about you!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Ummm." Katie blushed. "I promise I've been eating! It's just water weight."

I nodded.

"Now you on the other hand mister!" Katie stood in front of me.

I blushed again. "Water weight and lack of food."

"Bad!" Katie knocked me on the back of the head.

"Who put you in charge?" I teased, scooping her up, holding her bridal style.

"I did!" Katie giggled.

I sat down on the bed with her in my arms. "Well I'm bigger and older and I say it's time for bed. You can blab on me to Logan when we get back."

Katie curled up against my chest and sighed contently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I stroked her hair and slid under the covers. I set her down; then laid down.

Katie set her head on my chest. "Goodnight big brother."

"Sweet dreams baby sister." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you too." Her eyelids fluttered closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

"Wake up Kendall!" I felt small hands on my shoulders.

I groaned. "Go away."

"I wanna go to the toy store!" The voice complained.

"Leave me alone." I sighed.

"Ugh!" The voice was too high to be Logan's.

"Katie!" I rolled over. "Sorry, I thought you were Logan."

"I'm going to tell him you said that!" Katie reached for my phone.

"Drop it." I commanded. "It's a surprise your coming home, remember?"

"But I miss them. I wanna hear their voices." Katie whined.

I gave a sad smile. "Soon."

Katie nodded. "Now go get your butt ready! I wanna go to the toy store!"

I laughed and tossed back to covers. "New Jersey's changed you."

"Sorry." She blushed. "Everybody's harsher up here. I don't really like it."

"I noticed that too." I climbed out of the hotel bed and collected clothes for the day.

I went into the bathroom and showered and got dressed. As I left the steamy bathroom I peeked around the corner and saw Katie rubbing her wrist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to it.

I half smiled. What was she doing? I dropped my dirty clothes into my suitcase and felt arms around my waist.

"Thank you." Katie whispered, her cheek pressed against my back.

I turned around and hugged her back. "For what?"

"For saving me." She hugged me a little tighter.

"Any time baby sister." I knelt down in front of her. "That's what brothers are for."

"To stick with me even when no one else would?" Katie asked. "Like if I was being a brat and driving everyone away…would you still be there?"

"Katie. I would never leave you!" I cupped her chin with my hand. "I love you." I tapped her nose and watched as it crinkled.

"I love you too." She smiled.

I took her the wrist she had been whispering too and glanced down. She had drawn a butterfly on it. "You're silly."

Katie smiled. "Can I get a haircut today?"

Her bangs almost covered her eyes. "Sure. You're starting to look like a little sheep dog."

"Can I get rid of my bangs?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope." I popped the 'p.'

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because they're cute." I stood up.

Katie stuck her tongue out at me.

"Let's go get some breakfast." I collected a room key, the car keys, and my phone.

Katie trailed behind me as we climbed into the car, she sat in the front seat. "Can I try to drive?"

"When we get back to LA, I'll take you on a dirt road and teach you how to drive there. Okay?" I started the car; then buckled myself into the seat.

"I didn't think you'd say yes." Katie shrugged.

"Put your seat belt on please."

Katie obeyed. "Where are we going for breakfast?"

I pulled into the McDonalds drive through. "Nice healthy McDonalds."

I ordered two hash browns and some pancakes. "Don't spill in the car." I told her.

Katie nodded. "Or you know we could eat inside."

I pulled into a parking space. "We can eat in the car."

My phone started vibrating again. "Logan needs to stop calling me."

"Just don't answer." Katie poured syrup onto her pancakes. That was a recipe for disaster.

"If I don't answer he'll think something's wrong. Be quiet a second, okay Katie?" I lifted my phone to my ear. "Dude, unless something is seriously wrong, stop calling me. Trying to enjoy a little me time over here."

Katie started to giggle and I put my finger to my lips reminding her to be quiet.

"Sorry. Just making sure you're okay." Logan sighed.

"Logan I'm not five years old. I'm a big boy now. I can handle being alone for a few days." I bit my lip as he responded.

"I never said you were five. That was James not me. Can you tell us apart? Do you need to get your vision checked?!" His voice was rising in panic.

"Do you need to get your _brain_ checked?!" I widened my eyes and shook my head. "I know that was James! But you're treating me like a little kid!"

"Kendall I'm sorry, I'm worried." He sighed loudly. "This family can't handle losing you and Katie."

Family. It made me smile. "You aren't losing me! I'll be home on Sunday! I promise."

"Are you out trying to find Katie?" Logan asked softly.

Katie watched me. I wondered if she knew what was happening.

"I don't know where she is Logan. It wouldn't do me any good to look. I just have to get over it." Oh man. I was gonna get it good when I came home with Katie.

"I'm sorry buddy. I know it's not easy." Logan's voice soothed me. "Where are you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll be home on Sunday. I gotta go though." I sighed and crumpled up the napkin I was holding.

"See you soon Kendall." Logan sighed. "We miss you."

"Miss you too." I answered truthfully. "Bye." I hung up.

"Well that was touching." Katie smirked. "You lied to him."

I shrugged. "It's better for this to be a surprise."

"You're gonna get it good." She grinned her devilish Katie grin, which I hadn't seen in forever.

"I know." I admitted starting the car again.

"It'll be interesting." Katie mused, stroking the car's interior with her thumb.

Half hour later, I had found a hair place that took walk in appointments and settled in the lobby while Katie went back.

I thumbed through some magazines will I waited. I heard the blow dryer click on twenty minutes later.

A girl walked out with just longer than shoulder length wavy brown hair, freshly trimmed side bangs and a huge smile.

"Kay-tie?" I asked in disbelief as if she was someone I used to know in Minnesota and I was running into her here.

She nodded. "You like it?"

I stood up. "It's so short!"

Her face fell as I handed the credit card over the counter. "You don't like it?"

I smiled. "I love it." I slipped the card back into my wallet and signed.

"Promise?" Katie brushed her bangs away from her face.

"I thought I said no getting rid of the bangs." I thanked her stylist and opened the door for Katie.

"You did." She blushed. "I'll fix them when we get home. I promise."

"No. Keep them." I took her hand. "I like them."

"Really?" She tugged on the thick bangs that fell at an angle across her forehead.

"Yes really." I spun her around once. "You look very grown up though."

She blushed. "Not really."

"You ready to go to the toy store?" I smirked.

"Yes!" She took a breath. "See Kendall, I'm not completely grown up."

"Katie it's a toy store. Who wouldn't be excited to go there?" I teased as we loaded back into the car.

We pulled up in front of the toy store and I stopped to take a picture of the sign. I posted it on twitter with the caption: "'Bout to go have some FUN!"

Katie ran into the store and while she explored I checked my phone.

Carlos: JEALOUS! BRING ME BACK SOMETHING?

James: AREN'T YOU A LITTLE OLD TO BE AT A TOY STORE? BRING ME BACK SOMETHINGJ

Logan: SO YOU'RE IN NEW YORK? I EXCPECT SOMETHING SCIENCE RELATED.

I laughed and shook my head. "Hey Katie? We've gotta get something for the guys now."

"Can I pick it out?" She slid across the giant piano.

"Sure." I shrugged and followed her around.

Katie picked out a remote control plane for James, a race car for Carlos and for Logan a giant twelve sided rubix cube.

"Can I get something too?" Katie asked me.

I nodded. "Of course." I followed Katie down the stuffed animal aisle. She had a thing for random stuffed animals. As long as they were fluffy she didn't care what it was.

She picked out a sock monkey and set a monkey beanie on my head. "And that's for you."

I laughed. "You really think I'm going to wear this?"

"Yes." She replied seriously. "I do."

"You're going to talk me into it, aren't you?" I sighed.

Katie pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of me. "Wear the hat or this picture goes on twitter."

"I'll buy the hat you little black mailer." I affectionately ruffled her hair.

"Kendall look! Three-hundred likes in under a minute!" Katie showed me my phone.

"Katie!" I whined. "You said you wouldn't post it!"

She shrugged. "I lied."

I pulled her into a headlock. "How did you even get my phone?"

"I'm still a pick pocket." Katie nuzzled her face against my chest making me melt instantly.

"Are we done here?" I asked her walking to the checkout line.

"We haven't gone on the Ferris wheel yet!" Katie complained.

"All right let me pay for this stuff and then we'll go on it." I slid into line.

"Can I go play on the piano?" Katie asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah I'll get you when we're done."

I gazed around the shop as I waited.

A man walked towards me smiling. "Are you having fun?"

I smiled. "I am. Thanks Danny."

"I wish I could have been there to see her reaction." Danny smiled. It was the first time I had seen him in a regular t-shirt and jeans.

"It was pretty awesome." I paused and glanced over my shoulder at Katie who was jumping across the piano. "How did you know I was here?"

"Twitter." He laughed.

"You follow me on twitter?" That's really strange.

"Of course! It always entertained me to see what you were posting about Katie."

I smiled and put the random toys on the counter and handed the cashier my credit card.

"Kendall. What's taking so long?" Katie ran up next to me.

"Patience young one." I took the bag from the cashier and led Katie to the Ferris wheel line.

She spotted Danny and quickly slid behind me.

"What are you doing Katie?" I laughed embarrassedly.

"Hiding from _him_!"

I put one arm underneath her and scooped her up. "He's just making sure that I came and rescued you."

"Really? You actually care?" Katie asked with genuine curiosity.

"I actually care." Danny repeated. "But for now, I have to go. See you guys." He waved before disappearing into the crowd, forever.

Katie and I loaded into the Ferris wheel cart.

"Can I video tape this?" Katie held out her hand as we went up towards the top of the building.

"Who would you send it to? The guys can't know you're coming home." I high fived her instead of handing over my phone.

Katie slid next to me. "Fine. Have it your way."

I put my arm around her. "When we get back on the ground, you're sooo gonna get it!"

She smiled and set her head against my chest. "I've missed that threat."

"It's not a threat." I kissed her head. "It's a promise."

"It's a promise." Katie mimicked.

The cart stopped and we got out. I half dragged her to the car.

"You know it actually looks like I'm in trouble." Katie slid into the passenger's seat.

"Who says you aren't?" I teased starting the car.

"Am I?" Katie looked at me with wide eyes.

I smirked. "By real people standards, no. By mine?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yes." I winked.

She giggled. "I love you."

I squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

It was a two hour trip back to the hotel. Katie fell asleep about halfway through it.

I parked in the hotel parking lot and climbed out of the car.

I pulled the bag out of the back seat and then walked around to Katie's side. I opened her door and leaned over to unbuckle her seat belt. "Time to get up Princess. We're back."

Katie's eyelids fluttered open. "Are we home?"

I brushed her newly cut bangs out of her eyes. "Not home, but back at the hotel."

Katie sighed. "I'm tired."

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." I teased.

She shut her eyes again. I scooped her up and carried her to our hotel room.

I set her on the bed, letting her sleep a little more, and set the bag of toys next to the suitcases.

I changed into my PJ's and settled on one of the beds to watch a little TV.

Katie had a half hour nap until she woke up screaming.

Wow. I hadn't heard that in weeks! It was almost nice to hear it again. Not that I liked it when she was scared. It was something familiar.

"Hey." I cooed, sliding down on my knees in front of her. "It's okay." I ran my fingers through her hair.

Katie's dark eyes clouded over. "What 'appened?"

"You were screaming." I sat down on the edge of the bed.

Her eyes closed once more. I had thought I had woken up every day when Katie was gone to her screaming. Was she actually?

"Katie?"

She opened her eyes to look at me. "Yes?"

"Have you been having nightmares since you left?" I slid my arms underneath her moving her light body into my lap.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

"So it wasn't my imagination." I said under my breath.

"You knew I was screaming?" Katie's ears twitched.

I nodded. I had to think of a lie quick. She couldn't know I put a baby monitor in her pillow.

"How?" She fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Brother's intuition?" I pursed my lips together.

Katie giggled. "Liar."

I sighed. "Fine. I put a baby monitor in your pillow."

"I knew it!"

I raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"No." Katie admitted. "How come I couldn't hear you?"

"I turned the sound off on mine." I stretched out on the bed, Katie still on top of me.

Katie shrugged and curled up next to me once more. "Is it time to go home yet?"

"Sunday."

In all honesty though: it was time to go home.

* * *

**Talk to you Wednesday! Bye XOXO~Tay**

_No it's not a nice sweater. _


	24. Never Say Never

**Hi! So I was almost positive today was Tuesday so that's why this is late! I'm also getting harrassed by one of my friends because apparently I told him I liked someone and I don't like him. That's always fun!**

**Also: Monsters Univeristy is the best movie in the world! THE FEELS**

**This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18, BTRlover98, Dalma22**

**Warnings: I got writers block in this chapter so there is a tiny part that might suck because I forced my to write. BONUS POINTS IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT PART IT IS. I won't be offended if you guess wrong, or guess the whole chapter. Bet that's getting you excited to read this. Am I right?**

**Songs Used: Never Say Never by The Fray. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Never Say Never

_Some things we don't talk about Rather do without And just hold the smile Falling in and out of love Ashamed and proud of Together all the while You can never say never While we don't know when But time and time again Younger now than we were before Don't let me go Don't let me go Don't let me go Picture, you're the queen of everything As far as the eye can see Under your command I will be your guardian When all is crumbling To steady your hand You can never say never While we don't know when Time, time, time again Younger now than we were before Don't let me go Don't let me go Don't let me go _

(Kendall POV)

I reclined in my seat, which was in first class, once we reached cruising altitude. "We're headed home Katie."

"Seven hours." She sighed.

"A fun filled seven hours." I poked her side; then slipped in one of my ear buds.

"I hate flying." Katie took one of my ear buds and put it in her own ear.

"Why?"

"It scares me." She admitted. "I don't like being suspended thousands of miles above the surface of the earth flying at seven-hundred miles per hour."

I face palmed. "Well don't think about it that way."

For the rest of the flight, Katie dosed on and off. Her head was either leaning against the window or my shoulder.

I took her bangs and pushed them away from her face. They were straight across bangs that she ran her hand through to brush them to the side. It looked cute either way. I wondered what James would think when he saw her short hair.

Hours later, we landed, collected our luggage and walked to the BTR mobile.

My phone rang as I was putting the luggage in the car. I motioned for Katie to get in.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey Kendall." Logan's voice came from the other end. "You just land?"

"Yeah, you stalker!" I laughed and leaned against the car.

"James looked up the flight not me."

"Logan? You haven't touched Katie's room, have you?" I asked uneasily.

"No." He sighed. "I haven't. But we'll have to do it eventually."

"I know." I lied. "Leave it for now."

"All right. See you soon." Logan hung up.

I slid into the driver's seat. "Logan is going to kill me."

"Why?" Katie lowered her window as we drove down the highway.

"For lying to him." I half laughed. "When we get home, you need to climb up on the fire escape and I'll let you in as soon as possible.

We drove home and I noticed Carlos out running on the street. I parked the car and grabbed the luggage. I felt weird as we snuck around the back way to the fire escape. I helped Katie up the ladder along with her suit cases.

"See you soon." I kissed her head.

"I'll be in the little house." Katie beamed as she opened the door to her shack. I had written on the side "BIG BROTHER LOVES YOU!" when she was gone.

I descended down the ladder and walked back to the lobby. James was at the pool with Jo and Camille. They were talking about something serious. That left Logan. I hoped he was home.

I walked to the apartment and opened the door.

"Kendall!" Logan grinned from the orange couch.

I smiled. "Hey Logan." I set my suit case over by the counter and walked over to talk a little bit. "What's up?"

"Just hanging out. It's been really quiet around here. Without the Knight siblings." Logan lowered the volume on the TV.

I faked a heart broken smile. "Yeah. I bet."

"So. How was the trip?" He asked eagerly.

"It was good. I have something for you. It's in my suitcase." I sat on the back of the couch. It was good to be home.

"Oh cool." His face suddenly fell. "We're supposed to figure out what to do with Katie's room this weekend."

"We leave it." I answered simply.

"Kendall. We can't leave it." Logan sighed. "She's never coming back."

I took my suitcase and started to walk to my room. "Never say never." I mused.

I opened Katie's bedroom door, smiling as I looked around without my heart breaking.

I tugged on Katie's window and an eager head popped up. "Is it time?" Katie whispered.

"We're going to surprise Logan first." I lifted her into the room. "Stay quiet as we go to my room."

We tiptoed to my bedroom and I set my suitcase on the bed. I pulled out Logan's gift.

"I wish you would have let me wrap this." Katie was referring to the newspaper I had sloppily taped over the box.

"Quiet you." I tapped her on the head. "I'll keep Logan facing the TV and you go behind the couch. Wait for me to scratch my nose and then pop up and put your arms around him or something cute like that."

"Got it Kendall." She handed me the gift and we both crept out of my room.

I walked over to the couch and handed Logan the gift then sat across from him, on the table.

"Nice wrapping." Logan smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Katie started to scoot across the floor making her way behind the couch. "Thanks."

"Dude I didn't even know they made twelve sided rubix cubes." Logan said after he opened his gift.

"Neither did I." I admitted smiling. "I figured it would keep you busy for a few hours."

"I'll never be able to solve this." He marveled.

"Never say never." I noticed Katie pop up behind the couch.

"Why do you keep quoting that? Bieber fever much?" Logan teased.

"It's The Fray! Not Justin Bieber!" I protested. "Wait is that the only thing in the box?"

Logan nodded.

"Dang it there was something else." I sighed.

"What was it?"

"It must still be in my suitcase. I'll get it later. It's a surprise." I scratched my nose.

"Surprise?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

Katie popped up and threw her arms around his neck. "Surprise!"

Logan's jaw dropped and he covered his open mouth with his hand. "Kay-tie?"

Katie nodded, grinning.

"Come here you!" Logan half lifted her over the couch.

I sat there, beaming. My plan had worked.

Logan hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Logan." Katie rested her head on his chest.

"I'm going to kill you Kendall!" Logan bellowed, still hugging Katie.

I laughed and stood up. "I figured you would. But you should have seen your face!"

"Priceless." Katie chimed and wriggled off the couch.

Logan studied her. "Your hair Katie! It's so short!"

My sister blushed. "I know." She self-consciously tugged on her hair.

"It looks so cute." Logan gushed.

"I told you." I nudged her. "It looks cute short! And it reaches your shoulders. That's hardly short."

Katie smiled.

"Katie?" Logan asked. "Do I have your permission to kill your brother?"

Katie paused. "Not kill. Hurt."

"Katie! You're supposed to stand up for me." I fake whined.

She beamed. "Too late."

"Hey Logan I have an idea." I smiled. "Why don't you attack her instead?"

Logan smiled.

"No! I don't like that idea!" Katie giggled.

I scooped her up then handed her to Logan. "Do as you please."

"Ken-dall!" Katie squealed. "Lo-gan!"

"I'm not going to do anything." Logan set her down. "I'm sure your brother has done enough."

I peered out the window. James was coming. "Hate to cut this reunion short, but James is coming. Logan you don't know a thing! We're surprising him too."

"Got it." Logan sat back down as Katie and I ran to James' room.

I opened the door. "Sit on James' bed." I gave her a slight push.

Katie laid down on the bed instead. I shut the door and started to wait for James.

"Kendall! You're back!" James called from the hallway.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"How was New York?" James asked.

"New Jersey." I corrected. "It was fine. Nice to be home though."

"Get your mind off the Katie situation?"

I shrugged. "A little bit."

"Good. We all need to get over it. There's nothing we can do."

I looked straight into James' hazel eyes. He was lying. I could tell. "So you don't miss Katie at all?"

James shook his head and looked away.

I sighed.

"Can we talk?" James asked me.

I took a breath. "Sure."

"Let's do it in my room." James opened the door. "Katie, please leave your brother and I need to talk." He didn't realize what he was saying.

Katie shrugged and slid off the bed and walked past him.

"KATIE!" James screamed when realization hit.

"Jamie!" She ran into James' awaiting arms.

I smiled. This was almost as good as me seeing Katie for the first time.

"You're wet!" Katie giggled, squirming in his grip.

"I know." James didn't let go. "Deal with it."

"I missed you." Katie sighed contently.

"I missed you too." James mumbled into her hair.

Logan appeared smiling. "James pretty much went through an identity crisis trying to get his mind off of you. No working out, no tanning, and no paying attention to his hair."

"I thought your hair looked a little…unkempt." Katie flicked his brown, lifeless, locks.

James laughed. "Well yours looks shorter than it should be." He ruffled her hair and stood up. "And what's with the butterfly on your arm?"

Katie giggled as she looked down. "I like butterflies."

"Now Kendall." James stood. "I'm going to kill you!"

I laughed and started to run, James hot on my trail. I could hear Logan and Katie running behind James.

I dove for the slide and shimmied up it.

"Caught ya!" James grabbed my ankle and pulled my back out.

"What do you want?" I laughed as I was trapped in a headlock.

"To kill you, for lying." James smiled devilishly.

I gave a sly smile and slid out of his loose grip. "How did that work for you?"

James sighed. "Not well."

Katie giggled.

"Attack her." I whispered.

"Why should I?"

I smiled. "It'll be funny."

Katie shrieked and I heard her scramble up the swirly slide.

I was exhausted. I fell back onto the couch, I was tempted to fall asleep. I heard the slide shake, a headache started to pound. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

Yup, it's great to be home.

"Kendall. Your sister is going crazy." Logan dropped on the back of the couch.

"Is she killing anybody?"

"No." Logan sighed.

"She's your problem." I sighed. "I'm tired."

"You won't even put up with your own sister?" James frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is she?"

"Asleep at the top of the swirly slide." Logan piped up.

"Not surprised." I stood up and climbed up the slide. After I picked her up, I carried her to her room and tucked her in. I slinked off to my room and fell asleep as well.

Carlos would be in for a big surprise tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

I woke up before anyone else. Stupid jetlag. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and then settled on the couch. It was nice that everything was back to normal.

I heard footsteps and soon enough Katie appeared next to me. "You couldn't sleep either?"

I nodded. "Jetlag."

"Stupid time change." Katie stretched out on the couch, her head in my lap.

"Not hungry?" I brushed her hair off of her forehead.

"Not really."

I continued playing with her hair as Katie watched TV. It didn't take long for Logan to come join us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." I smiled.

"Did you eat?" Logan asked us.

"I did. Katie didn't."

Logan frowned. "Katie you want some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." Katie spoke up.

"You sure?" Logan asked. "Don't get skinny like your brother…"

"Logan!" I snapped.

He smirked. "Payback." He mouthed.

Katie snapped to life. "Kendall hasn't been eating. He got really thin and it wasn't healthy. That was one of the first things I noticed when he picked me up!"

"Tattle tale." I teased, poking my sister in the ribs.

"Katie? Was he eating in New Jersey?" Logan asked, suddenly interested in what the eleven year old had to say.

"Sometimes." Katie challenged me with her eyes. "Not very healthily though."

Logan shrugged that one off. "You're my little spy."

My sister sat up. "Is that permission to spy on people?"

"If you eat breakfast, I'll let you go spy on Bitters today." The brunette reasoned.

"Deal!" Katie beamed and ran off to the kitchen.

"Since when did you become such a good negotiator?" I kept a careful eye on Katie who was trying to climb onto the counter.

"I'm not sure." Logan lowered his voice. "But there's no way I'm letting her spy on Bitters today."

"And that's why I'm her favorite." I stood up and helped Katie get onto the counter. "Don't fall Katie."

"Still isn't part of my plan Kenny." She opened the cabinet and then stumbled backwards and fell into my arms.

"That's why you don't climb around up there. Or sass your brother." I kissed her head.

"Neh." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I shook my head and put her down.

Katie began to make her breakfast.

"I'm going to head out." Logan pulled on his shoes. "I'll be back in like an hour."

"Okay." I nodded. "Where's my mom?"

"A hotel." Logan lowered his eyes. "She said she would be back in a few hours."

I nodded. "See ya." I waved to Logan.

"Where's Carlos?" Katie asked me.

"Probably still asleep."

"Can I wake him up?"

"Let him sleep." I told my sister. "He'll be up soon enough."

Katie sulked and ate her breakfast.

I was watching TV when it hit me. We should have a welcome back party for Katie tomorrow night.

"Hey Kendall." James smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hey." I nodded. "Los still asleep?"

James nodded. "He's exhausted. He's been working out like crazy. Trying to distract himself."

"I guess I didn't realize that the Katie situation had an effect on all of us." I twiddled my thumbs.

"It wasn't just that Katie left. It was that you left too." James looked away.

I blushed.

"Why so serious?" Katie asked from the counter.

James smiled. "It's nothing Kates."

"I was thinking we should have a welcome back party tomorrow night, what do you think?"

"Sounds like fun!"

"We would need some major party planning today though."

"Leave it to me!" James grinned and ran back to his room.

Katie sat at the counter, staring into space.

"You okay baby sister?" I stood up.

Katie shrugged.

I put my arms around her shoulders. "You need some lovin'?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

I kissed her head. "Okay close your eyes."

"Why?" Katie obeyed.

I took a spoon from the drawer and scooped up some straight sugar. "Open your mouth."

When she did it, I put the spoon in her mouth.

"Why did you just give me sugar?" Katie giggled, opening her eyes.

"I figured you needed a little energy." I met her gaze. My sister looked at me with adorned brown eyes.

"Kendall? Who are you talking too?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos!" Katie screeched. I cringed.

"Katie!" He yelled.

She scrambled off the chair and into Carlos' arms.

"Am I dreaming?" Carlos said to Katie's hair.

"Nope." I answered. "But I can pinch you if you want to make sure."

"Stay away!" Carlos warned.

I laughed.

"Carlos. You're strangling me." Katie panted.

He let go. "This is a surprise. What's up with all sugar everywhere?"

"Sugar shots." Katie giggled.

"Mistake on my part." I picked her up.

Carlos helped me clean up the kitchen. Just as we did Logan walked in.

"Hey guys." Logan set down the two bags he had.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Where's James?"

"His room." I told him.

"James! Come here!" Logan yelled. "Katie, go sit at the table."

Katie sat down and watched us.

Logan showed me the bags. Two cakes, that both read welcome back.

"Cake her." Logan mouthed.

I smiled. "She might kill you."

"It's worth it!" Logan whispered.

Carlos and James sat down next to Katie at the table, trying to keep her distracted. Logan unboxed both cakes.

Logan and I walked up behind her. "Welcome home!" Logan smashed the cake in her face.

"Hey!" Katie pulled away. "That was mean!"

I handed her some napkins. "And totally worth it."

Logan was laughing along with James and Carlos. "I'm sorry Katie. But I couldn't resist."

"You're supposed to be the mature one!" Katie screeched, wiping the frosting from her face.

"I know." Logan blushed. "I know."

I set a slice of cake in front of Katie. "Be nice."

"I hate you all." Katie grumped. A slow smile broke out across her face.

"I'm sure you do." I kissed her head.

Mission: bring sister home and make her happy. Mission Status: accomplished.

* * *

**Second to last chapter by the way. Until next time! XOXO~Tay**

_Mobile Katie cage!_


	25. The Best Day

**Saturday and I'm posting? Well that's not normal. But I'll be at the lake on Monday so I can't actually post then. **

**Today might be the saddest day in history. (At least until season 4 ends) I said goodbye to my older brother today. He's off to college. If anyone follows the San Jose Spartans maybe you'll see him. He's playing football there as the kicker. First name is Zachary. Look for him!**

**Secondly, this story comes to an end tonight. I've been working on these stories for over a year. It's crazy to see them end. **

**This chapter is called The Best Day, but I thought it was only right to finish this story with the same song that was the first song Kendall ever sang to Katie. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, Dalma22, Crazygurl5and11, briorca18, and converseQueen11. **

**Bonus Points to: BTRlover98**

**Bonus Bonus Points to: everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories and has stuck with my through these crazy tales. I love you all. **

**Warnings: fluff**

**Songs Used: The Best Day by Taylor Swift. Safe and Sound, also by Taylor Swift. Happy Face and Baby Talk To Me, from Bye Bye Birdie. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Best Day

_I have an excellent brother His strength is making me stronger God smiles on my older brother's Inside and out they're better than I am I grew up in a pretty house And I had space to run And I had the best days with you There is a video I found from back when I was three You set up a paint set in the kitchen And you're talking to me It's the age of princesses and pirate ships And the seven dwarfs Logan's smart And you're the prettiest brother in the whole wide world Now I know why all the trees change in the fall I know you were on my side Even when I was wrong And I love you for giving me your eyes Staying back and watching me shine And I didn't know if you knew So I'm taking this chance to say That I had the best day With you today_

(Kendall POV)

We were all running like crazy around the house trying to get it ready in time for the party. Well, all of us except for Katie. She was sitting on the couch that I had pushed up against the wall, pouting. Actually, I couldn't tell if she was pouting, it just seemed like it. Her eyes were fixed on Carlos, who was putting out bowls of food.

James was trying to hook up the music system, while Logan put the final touches on the decorations.

I should have been rearranging furniture, but hey. What's a five minute break? I sat down next to Katie. "You don't look very happy."

"Just curious." Katie answered.

"About?"

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"For you!"

My sister shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I never said I wanted a party."

"True." I paused. "But you're getting one anyway."

"Awesome." Katie remarked dryly.

I shook my head. "Come on, keep an open mind."

"I am." Katie insisted.

"Fine. Whatever you say." I stood up again. "Go get ready please. People will be here in an hour."

"I could say the same for you!" Katie gestured to my sweatpants.

"I was just about to go and change."

"Of course! Because you have to look nice for your giiiiirlfriend!" Katie jumped off the couch and ran. I knew it was expected that I chased her. So I did.

"Get back here punk!" I ran behind her. I easily caught up because there aren't very many places to run in our apartment. I picked her up and she buried her face in my shoulder, trying not to laugh.

"Don't hurt me." She giggled.

"Katie. Why would I hurt you?" I sighed, tightening my grip.

"Because you hate me."

I leaned against the swirly slide. "Hey. Look at me."

Katie uneasily raised her head and looked me in the eye.

"I wish you would stop assuming I hated you." I ran my freehand through her hair.

"I was kidding." Katie whispered. "I know you don't actually hate me."

I half smiled. "Now that I have you trapped. Payback time."

Katie squealed. "Put me down!"

"One reason."

"Because you love me." Katie chimed.

"That's an awful reason, but it is true." I set Katie on the ground. "Go get dressed.

We climbed over the barricade to the bedrooms. I pulled on my jeans, navy VANS, and a matching plaid shirt.

There was a knock on the door. "One second!" I called. I ran my fingers through my hair and finished buttoning my shirt.

The door opened anyway.

"You missed a button." Katie pointed out.

"Thanks." I sighed and undid my shirt and tried again.

"You still missed a button."

"Great." I unbuttoned my shirt once more.

"Let me do it." Katie sighed and climbed onto my bed. Katie buttoned my shirt for me. "What would you do without me?"

I hugged her. "Walk around without my shirt buttoned."

Katie giggled. "Want me to tie your shoes too?"

"Careful little girl or I might just tie your shoes together!" I teased lifting her off my bed.

My sister put her arms out and twirled around. "How do I look?"

She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a silver sparkly tank top. We had on matching shoes and she had a long mismatched beaded necklace around her neck with a matching bracelet. Her hair had loose curls with a silver headband.

"Beautiful. Like always." I took her hand and spun her around.

"Really?" Katie looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes really." I set Katie on my feet and began to dance around the room with her.

The door opened again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Logan asked.

"Well technically it's your room too, so you can come in."

"Good." Logan shut the door behind him and walked over to his closet.

"No plaid." I reminded him. "Plaid is my thing."

"I know." Logan pulled out a polo shirt. "I'm not stupid."

"You guys discuss clothes like teenage girls." Katie rocked back and forth on my feet.

"Great to have you back Katie." Logan remarked dryly. "Now I finally have someone to give me a hard time again."

Katie smiled gently. "Any time. I'm going to finish getting ready."

"I thought you were ready." I sighed.

My sister shrugged and ran away.

"Is there something weird about her?" I mused.

"I don't think so." Logan told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kendall, I'm positive." My roommate sighed.

"Should I check on her?"

"If Katie is upset I would say to just leave her alone. She doesn't need her brother with her all the time." Logan stared at me. I winced. He sighed. "Go check on her."

I walked down to Katie's room. The door was shut and locked. "Hey Katie? Will you open the door please?"

Silence. Ugh, she isn't going to make this easy. "Hey Katie? Kates? Baby Sister?"

"Kendall. Leave." A quiet voice called out.

I frowned. I rushed back to my room and grabbed my guitar. I strummed it lightly as I walked down the hallway. I heard the lock unclick on the door. I smiled.

_"Talk To me, baby, won't you talk to me  
I don't care what you say  
Baby, talk to me  
Must you to be oh so far away from me  
It seems so wrong this way  
Talk to me  
And if you miss me  
Tell me so" _I opened the door to Katie's bedroom. Katie was curled up in bed, watching me.

"_Are you lonely  
Tell me so  
Say you love me  
Tell me so  
Honey, let me know  
Talk to me  
Till I press you close to me  
Then you'll see  
We won't have to talk at all" _I strummed a little more on my guitar then set it down.

"That was pretty." Katie frowned.

"Thanks." I stood. "You don't seem happy."

Katie shrugged and turned away.

I held my hands out to my sister, which she loosely took.

_"Gray skies are gonna clear up,_

_Put on a happy face!_

_Brush off the clouds and cheer up,_

_Put on a happy face!" _I picked up my sister and tried to dance with her. Katie remained as stiff as a board.

I picked Katie up and spun her around. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips, threatening to break her tough guy ego.

_"I knew a girl so gloomy,_

_She'd never laugh or sing,_

_She wouldn't listen to me,_

_Now she's a mean old thing!_

_So spread sunshine all over the place, just_

_Put on a happy face!" _I ended my song and sat on Katie's bed with her in my lap.

"I like that song." Katie giggled, resting her head against my chest.

"Whatever makes you smile." I stroked my sisters freshly brushed hair. "Can you tell I watched that movie recently?"

"I didn't notice." Katie's smile faded.

"Now." I cupped her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know." She lowered her eyes.

I wasn't tolerating that. "Katie."

"Fine." She sighed. "I was kind of hoping just to have a quiet night tonight. Not a party."

"Well tell you what. Tomorrow night we'll have a movie night. The five of us."

"Promise?"

I linked my pinky through my sister's. "Promise." I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you done getting ready?"

"Yes sir." Katie tumbled off my lap.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

Katie and I went into the family room. She ran off to talk to Carlos. The doorbell rang and I answered it.

"Hey Kendall." Jo and Camille smiled as they walked in.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Where's Logan?" Camille asked me.

"Getting ready still."

Jo turned to me. "So why did you decide to have a welcome back party tonight? Weren't you just gone for a few days? Not that I didn't miss you."

"Well it's not a party for me." I gave a mysterious half smile.

"Who's it for?" Jo asked.

I started to wander away.

"Kendall!" Jo followed me.

I picked up Katie from the couch next to Carlos and held her in my arms. "It's a welcome back party for her."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jo's jaw dropped to the floor.

"It was a surprise." I kissed my sister's head and then set her down.

Katie put her hands on my shoulder. I picked her up without taking my eyes off of Jo. Whenever my girlfriend was around, Katie got very clingy, not that I minded.

"When did you get back?"

"Two days ago?" Katie asked me.

I nodded. "That seems about right."

Around us, the room had started to fill up. The music got louder and James appeared.

"Hey guys." He shouted over the music.

"Music's a little loud isn't it?" I asked him.

"It's a party!" James threw his arms up in the air.

Katie giggled and grabbed my hand. "It's crowded."

"It is." I set my hand on top of my sister's head.

"Care to dance Katie?" James held out one hand and bowed like Prince Charming.

Katie released her sticky grip on my hand and lightly set her hand in James'. "Sure."

They disappeared and I was left with Logan, Carlos, Jo and Camille.

James returned half an hour later. "It's so crowded in here! I could barely find you guys! And it's our apartment."

I nodded my agreement. We were pressed up against the wall, a few feet away from the dance floor and blasting speakers.

"It's really loud!" Carlos yelled.

I winced.

"Not that loud Carlos." James clapped him on the shoulder.

The smallest boy shrugged and made a peace sign with his hand. He ventured over to the dance floor and began to dance with the various Palm Wood kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Katie POV)

Loud, loud, loud! Why is the music so loud?! Why can't I find my brother? Why do teenagers like parties do much? They're loud and annoying.

A million questions stacked up in my brain but I pushed them away. I had no time to answer them right now. I was five seconds away from getting a headache. I made a break for my bedroom.

My room was cooler and quieter than the rest of the apartment. It was lonely though. My music was over powered by whatever music James had been playing all night. This music was nothing like the music I listened to. Or even what Kendall listened too. And not even close to the songs he sang to me at bed time. This music swore every other word and had a pounding beat.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. I shoved open my window and collected blankets pillows, stuffed animals, and my iPod. I climbed out the window up the ladder on the opposite side of the ladder to my fire escape.

After five minutes of climbing I found myself on the roof of the Palm Woods. It was chilly up here. I set out the blankets and pillows and stared up at the sky.

I could still hear the beat of whatever song was playing but it was distant. The inky black sky dotted with pale stars calmed me. I could simply pretend the beat was Kendall's heartbeat. Although it was relaxing to be away from the chaos of 2J, I also found it terrifying. Lying on the roof, late at night, all by myself. I think that breaks a lot of Kendall's rules. The first rule being, don't go on the roof.

I was already up here. What if he was wondering where I was? What if he couldn't find me? I needed to go back down. I shivered and ran down the steep stairway. I gripped the wobbly black railing as I climbed onto the fire escape and started to venture down the ladders until I arrived at my bedroom. I shivered and closed my window ever so slightly letting the fresh air wave away the scent of sweaty teenagers.

I grabbed the coat Jo had given me and pulled it on before venturing out of my bedroom to find Kendall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kendall POV)

I couldn't find Katie anywhere. I walked back up to Jo and everyone.

"Have you guys seen Katie?" I asked them over the beat of the music. I wished I had picked the music. This was not appropriate for my sister, call me overprotective but I don't need her listening to that crap.

Thanks James for corrupting my sister.

"No." Jo spoke up. "But she'll turn up."

She was probably right.

"At least try to have a _little_ fun." My girlfriend teased.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of my sports coat, tossing it on the couch. It sure was hot in here.

The six of us talked and danced and laughed until I felt a tug on my arm.

"Katie!" I knelt down to hug her. "I've been wondering where you were."

"Follow me." She whispered in my ear. I released my grip on my sister and grabbed my jacket off the back of the couch. I followed my sister while holding up one finger to my friends, letting them know it would only take a minute.

I let Katie lead me to her bedroom which was cool and quiet compared to everywhere else.

"What's up Katie?" I sank down onto her bed. "Aren't you hot in that thing?" I rubbed my fingers on the velvety sleeve.

"A little."

"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you!" I scolded.

"Didn't look like you were." Katie huffed at her feet.

"I was." I said defensively. "Where _were_ you?!"

"On the roof." My sister said in a small voice.

I widened my eyes. "The roof?! You know you aren't supposed to go up there! Especially not by yourself! Let alone at night!"

"Don't have a cow!" Katie snickered.

"Don't use that tone with me." I warned. "Or disobey me."

"Ken-_dall_." Katie tugged at my hand. "I'm a kid. I'm going to break rules. It's all a part of the learning process."

"When did you get so smart?" I frowned.

"When I started listening to Logan." My sister flipped her brown hair and giggled. "Now follow me!"

I gave in and followed my sister. She climbed out of the window and onto the ladder. We scaled up at least ten ladders before we reached solid ground. Katie waved her hand and kept running until she stopped at a heavy looking door.

"Are we allowed up here?" I asked uneasily, looking around in the darkness.

"There's no sign saying we aren't." My brave little sister threw open the heavy metal door and ran up the steep steps. I followed behind her taking my time on the creaky stairs.

We finally arrived at the roof.

"It's pretty up here." I gazed over the edge of the building. I saw the lights of the city twinkle against the dark sky. They were almost like stars, in their own weird way. I couldn't believe I hadn't ever come up here before at night. Only a few times during the day.

I turned around and scoped out the rest of the roof. It was pretty much dark concrete that seemed to stretch forever. In the middle of the roof there was a red blanket and a bunch of pillows. Katie was sitting in the middle of the blanket, absent mindedly stroking a pillow and staring into space.

A bone chilling breeze swept through making me shiver. Sure I was Minnesota born, but I was so warmed up to these California temperatures the slightest breeze can shake me.

"It's chilly up here." I buried myself deeper in my sports coat.

Katie shrugged and unzipped her jacket.

I sank down next to her on the thick blanket. "Now you're just being difficult." I zipped up the purple jacket.

"Fine. I'm freezing." Katie admitted, standing up. She slid under the small blanket, the thick one underneath her still. I laid down next to her, resting my head on the pillow.

"It's really nice up here though." I sighed contently, wrapping my arm around my sister.

"Does that mean I can come up here whenever I want?" Katie propped herself up on her elbow.

"Not a chance." I poked her stomach, making her giggle.

"Worth a try." Katie nuzzled closer to me.

I nodded sleepily. "When did you set all of this up?"

"When you were partying." Katie giggled.

"I don't party Katie Mae." I sighed. "Not like most teenagers."

"Why not?"

"I'm not like most teenagers." I admitted.

"Why not?" My sister pressed.

"Well." I paused. "I have a job and every day is a party when you live in our apartment. And of course I have to look after you."

"You don't have to. You choose to." My sister told me.

"Baby sister you and I both know things would be completely different if I hadn't been looking after you these past couple of months after the incident."

"You call it the incident. James calls it the accident. Carlos calls it _my_ accident. And Logan calls it the injury. Why do you all call it something different?" Katie asked.

I had never realized we all called it something different. "I guess we all have different thoughts on what happened. What do you call it?"

"I would never call it my accident because that seems like I did that to myself. And I wouldn't call it an accident because it happened on purpose. So yours or Logan's."

That didn't surprise me. She has always gone along with whatever I said in a group argument.

"Okay now close your eyes!" My sister set her hand over my eyes.

I complied.

"Now think of the perfect situation."

I smiled and began to dream up the best situation I could possibly think of.

"What are you thinking about?" Katie asked me, lacing her fingers through mine.

"Spending a day at the beach with you and the guys." I smiled faintly.

"Now think of the worst thing that's ever happened to you."

"Okay." A small smile twitched at my lips.

"What is it?" Katie prompted.

"Seeing you get shot."

"Now think of the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"How do I choose just one?" I teased tickling under her chin.

My sister pushed my hand away. "Nike. Just do it."

"Okay." I paused. "The best thing that has ever happened to me: being able to see you smile every day."

"Cheese ball." Katie giggled.

"I know." I leaned down and kissed my sisters head. "What was the point of these questions?"

"So I can interrogate you." Katie rolled onto her stomach, smiling. "Is seeing me smile really the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I'm about to get real sappy right now Katie." I warned.

"Okay."

"Getting to see you smile every day is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every time you smile I feel like I just won the lottery. It lets me know I'm doing something right. But every time I can make you smile after you're sad is such an indescribable feeling. It's better than winning the lottery. It's better than making millions of people smile. It's better than recording or playing concerts to screaming fans. I know I can make them smile, but getting my own sister to smile? You don't care how famous I am. It's a challenge."

My sister grinned from ear to ear. "That was sappy."

I kissed her cheek. "You know it."

"Why am I not allowed to come up here by myself? It's safe." Katie fussed around with the blanket until she found a comfortable and warm position.

"I don't think it's that safe." I sighed. "So was tonight just totally awful?"

"Not too bad. Just loud."

"It was loud." I was suddenly desperate to get my sister to giggle.

"And crowded."

"I don't think I knew half of the people in there! James has got some serious connections." I slid further under the covers.

My sister smiled. "Why did James organize the party? Why did you put _him_ in charge?"

"I didn't. I mentioned the word party and he freaked out. And he apparently organized the best party in the world."

"Which we are not at." Katie pointed out, looking at the stars.

"We were at it." I looked at the stars too. "Can you spell out words?"

Katie nodded and raised her arm to the sky and used her pointer finger to draw in the air. "There's a K."

I smiled and took her hand, making her trace out an A.

She traced out a T in the sky and moved on to the rest of the letters in her name while I let my thoughts wander.

Somewhere out there was my Dad. And Katie's old family in Washington and the host family in New Jersey. And of course my fans. Last but not least, Danny. Were they all looking at the same stars Katie and I were? What if they were doing the same thing, tracing names in the sky?

"Penny for your thoughts." Katie's gentle voice shook me.

"I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Isn't it funny how after you're dead people stop listening?" I recited.

Katie sat up, alarmed. "What?!"

"It's a song Kates. _If I die young_?" I sat up as well.

"Oh yeah." She breathed. "You scared me Kendall."

"I'm sorry." I kissed her head.

Katie's chin dropped to her chest.

"Hey," I whispered gently and tilted Katie's head up. "Lift your head princess. Your crown will fall off."

"I'm not wearing a crown."

I mussed her hair while I talked. "Then we have to fix that, don't we?"

"No." Katie sighed. "Because I'm not a princess."

"You're my princess."

"Fine." Katie set her head on my chest. "I'm your princess."

I set my head on hers. Yes, the apartment was full of friends and everyone down there was having fun. Yes, I was freezing up on a roof top. But I was with my sister.

Arm in arm.

Hand in hand.

Heart in heart.

Safe and sound.

I let that be enough.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

**THE END **

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Keep a look out for my next story that should be out by the end of the summer called: I am the Cute one, She's Just My Sister. Until Next time XOXO~Tay **

That's a wrap! XD


End file.
